JUNG
by crazy for abhi
Summary: cif vs cid with mystry, investigation, horror ,romance , crime , action not only this also duo vs cid also please ready today 's upadate 28 (last )
1. ch 1

**_guys kya hoga jab CID or CIF mein jung ho kon jeeta ga ek taraf abhijeet ki team or dusri taraf acp pradyuman ki or ant mein khule ek bahut bada rehsya..._**

**_this all set after girraftar series abhi had left the cid without telling now..._**

in cabin..

acp - sir apne mujhe team ke sath yaha kyu bulaya

dcp - soch raha hu tum logo ko ek chunauti di..

acp - sir app ye kya keh rahe ha..duty hours mein esa mazak...

dcp - mazak nahi yeh sach ha pradyuman

tumhari team kafil kabil ha lekin ek or team ha jo tum logo ke ya toh barabar..ha ya toh tumse behtar ha..or unhe bhi yaha bulaya yeh kehkar ki ek case ha

acp - vo team konsi ha sir..

dcp - CIF crime investigation force..lo agae..

soon the cif team enter..all shocked especially acp ,daya , freedy , dr.salukhe , purvi...the reason of acp was not only to see the team they were in police uniform but also the leader of the team..

acp - abhijeet..

daya - abhi..

abhi - senior inspector ali reporting on duty sir..

freedy - ali...

dcp - welcome ali..tum logo ko toh jante hi ho..

abhi came near the team and stand with the style crossing..his arms with evil smile..

abhi - inhe kon bhool sakta ha sir...kyu acp mein thik keh raha hu na..

daya - yeh tum kese baat kar rahe ho abhi

abhi - awaz neeche...inspector daya mein apka abhi nahi hu i am ashfaq ali khan cif naki senior inpector abhijeet cid

freedy - sir plz app apna naam kyu badal rahe ha..

abhi - miya app log musibat ke time khud ko badal sakte ho toh mein kyu nahi badal sakta..

dcp - alo ap apni team se toh milvaiye cid se..

abhi - oh sorry..yeha my great friend. or a great junior..hanuman pandey , shambhu dad , sharpshooter meenakshi , ajay , sushant , zak , dr. dsouza a great forensic expert..

all shook the hand with each other...with the fellings of shock..

dcp - ab mudde ki baat par ata hu mein...

team cid or tema cif ko mein ek case sonphna chahta hu..ek mall ha uss mall mein har subha ek lash milti haa..logo ka mana ha ki waha atmaa ha..

shambhu / freedy - aaatttttmaaaa...

all looked at..them..

abhi - oho sir mein toh bhool hi gaya tha ki humare shambhu ji ko bhooto se bahut dar lagta ha

shambhu - sir mein kya matlab vapiss ja sakta hu meri biwi rah dekh rahi hogi..

abhi.- maff kijiye ga shambhu ji lekin app is case mein bhaut important ha afsos appko ese nahi bhej je sakte..

shambhu - sir app hanuman sir ko lejaiye vo bhoot ke expert ha...

hanuman - shambhu ji apke bina hume mazza nahi ae ga..ap bhi humare sath chaliye na MALL

cif team laugh..

pankaj (to freedy ) - sir yeh team toh kafi hasi mazak karne wali lagti ha..

rajat also herd this

shreya - pankaj jis team mein discipline nahi vo kya case solve kare ge..

sushat - inspector apni juban ko lagam dijiye..

abhi - sushant shant (to dcp )sir humare toh hanuman hi kafi ha iss case ko sabhalene ke liye..

dcp - fir bhi mein chahta hu cid team or cif team ke leaders bhi insab mein shamil ho..or jo is case ko jaldi solve kare ga use hi best team ka darja diya jae ga...so all the best..

cif team started shaking hand with..cid team ...abhi came near rajat..

abhi - mohatar maa app kabhi kabar bhul jati ha ki jis school mein app abhi padh rahi ha us school ke hum teacher reh chuke ha..

shreya downed his head..

abhi turned towards daya..

abhi - kese ho tum..

daya (tearly ) - bilkul wese hi tuta hua jese tum chod kar gae the plz wapiss ajao team mein..ya toh mujhe shamil karlo..apne sath.

abhi - yeh baat toh tab sochni chahiye thi na jab tumne shreya ki ha mein ha milai thi..sabse zayda dard toh tumne us din diya tha jab tune 7 mahine ke rishte piche 18 saal ka bhrosa tod dala..

at last turned towards the acp and shake his hand..

abhi - is khel mein bahut mazza ane acp sahab..

acp (tearly ) - mat karo esa plz

abhi - farebi bhi hu zidi bhi aur pathar dil bhi masoomiyat khodi ha mene logo par vishvass karte karte...

and he saluted him..cif team also saluted cid...abhi wore his goggles and start moving...

**_ye story rose khatam hone ke baad update hogi ye sirf shuruwat thi plz batiye ga kesa laga..._**


	2. ch 2

**_thanku girl with passion , mansi , emaan , gautam , abhi's ira , guest , asha , learning pen didi , js abhi i am glad and happy with ur reviews mein try karu gi ki iska update hafte mein ek barr dedu gi_**

**_guest - app vo hi imagine kare jese serial mein ha same faces..._**

**_now enjoy_**

acp was standing with turning back...and daya was also sitting silently..only one thing..was revolving in there mind..

**_farebi bhi hu zidi bhi aur pathar dil bhi masoomiyat khodi ha mene logo par vishvass karte karte..._**

daya eyes become teary..he closed his eyes some drops fall on the desk..

shreya - sir app ro rahe ha ?

all turned towards them..

shreya - forget them sir plz..vo bhi ab apni life jee rahe ha app is tarha ro nahi rahe..

daya stood up and start shouting..

daya - shut up just shut up...kisi ne mangi tum se advice..hain...and how dare you to enter in ur senior's personal life..tum hoti kon ho..hain. tum toh yaha tak ye bhi nahi janti ki abhi mere liye kya maine rakhta ha..or kya kaha ki vo age badh gaya ha nahi..mujhe pata ha mera abhi apne daya ko piche chod kar agge nahi badsakta agar esa hota na toh vo kabka acp ban chuka hota lekin wo ajj bhi senior inspector ha mera abhi kabhi bhi acp sir se agge nahi jae ga..kyuki ek shishy kabhi guru se upar nahi jata..or nahi koshish karta ha tumhare jese...

but he stop as the door open..acp also came out from cabin it was dcp with cif team..

dcp (to abhi ) - tum logo ko bhi yahi par kaam karna ha..

abhi - but we need a personal space sir..yaha nahi..or apko ye bhi oata ha ki humare kaam karne ka tarika alag ha..

dcp - upar se order ha abhijeet tumhe tumhare cabin mein kam karna ha

abhi - fir thik ha..

dcp - chalo mein chalta hu..

abhi - bye..

dcp went..abhi looked the surrounding carefully all were looking at them..abhi ignore all

abhi - hanuman , meenakshi , ajay , shambhu , shushant chalo..

zak - hey mein kaha jau..

abhi - tune humare sath rehkar dimag hi khana ha ek kaam karo tum jakar cafe mein pizza kaho..

zak.- dude cafe nahi pizza hut..

abhi - thik ha ab jao tumor ha meenakshi ko bhi lejao..

meenakshi - sirrr...

zak - ao na meenu..i mean aiye na meenakshi ji..

meenakshi - sirr kaha phasa rahe ha app..

abhi - its an order..

zak - thanks AK 47..

abhi looked at him..

zak - i mean ali sir..

soon zakshi went..

hanuman - pura diwana ha..

abhi - kisi zamane mein humbhi diwane the kyu purvi ji...

purvi looked at him with jerk..

abhi - chale kay apni jagha

hanuman - yes sir..

daya was looking this with teary eyes..

**_soon the beuro phone rang.._****_purvi took that.._**

purvi - hello cid beuro what !! aj bhi thik ha hum log ate ha (and she turned towards the team cif team had also came)

purvi - sir bhootiya maal mein aj phirse lash mili ha..

acp- toh fir chalo daya gadi nikalo..

abhi - meenakshi..

meenakshi - yes sir..

**_in parking._**

**_abhi was waiting for his daya brought the quallis cid team sat..._**

acp - ek seat khali ha beth jao ek hi jagha jana ha vo ladki ha use gaadi lane mein tume lage ga..

vocie - siiirr

all turned and saw meenakshi on driving seat shambhu , and ajay at back..hanuman and sushant on bike

abhi - police se ha kamzor mat samjhiye..

abhi went towards his seat and sat..

both started moving..

**_in mall_**

cif and cid team enter..and went in the body..abhi wore the glove..ajay started clicking the pics..from cid side pankaj started clicking the pics..

abhi (to hanuman and meenakshi ) - ass pass dekho..

both nodded and went

acp (to daya purvi and shreya ) - tum log bhi..

now both acp and abhi came near the body..

acp - gala ghot kar mara ha..

abhi - or torcher bhi kiya ha

he tilted the body..

abhi - piche se kapde phate hue ha jese kisine ghasita ho..

acp - or ankhe bhi esi khuli ha jese kafi shock mein tha ye..

abhi - ek minute..ye nishan dekhe sir..

acp felt happy listning the sir..rather then acp

abhi - esa lag raha kisi ne chain se gala ghota ha..

acp - forensics mein bhej te ha body ko (to abhi ) if u don't mind ek baat kahu..

abhi - areh wah acp sahab apko kabse permission leni padgai jab leni chahiye tab toh li nahi..

acp - kya hum log ek sath jab tak tum yaha ho ikathe case solve kar sakte ha

abhi looked at acp 's eyes it was teary he sighted

abhi - thik ha

**_on other side.._**

**_(a video camera was there )_**

meenakshi - yeh kya ha..

(she picked but suddenly someone kicked her hand and it falls..meenakshi shocked and turned it was shreya )

shreya - kafi acha sboot milgaya ha mujhe

meenakshi - excuse me ye evidence mene dhunda ha..

shreya - apne liye koi or dhundlo..

meenakshi - ye galat ha..

shreya - oh ab ek police officer ki itni himat ki cid officer ko roke..

but meenakshi ignore it and went near the cemra..but someone pushed her she fall she saw it was shreya ...shreya went near the cemra she was going to pick up the recorder but someone kicked her..she shocked to see purvi meenakshi was also shocked..purvi went near meenakshi and helo her to stand

purvi - app thik ha meenakshi noded

purvi (to shreya ) -tu cid mein apne promotion ke liye esa karegi kabhi pata nahi tha..

shreya - purvi try to understand cid ki izzat kafi badh jae gi

purvi - yeh baat tumne..mujhe pehle bhi samjhane ki koshish ki thi jab tune abhijeet sir ko girraftar kiya tha lekin ab nahi..kisi ko chot pahuncha kar cid ki izzat nahi badti samjhi..

shreya (angrily ) - toh jo karna ha karo...jab cid ki naak kate gi na tab mat ana

(and she went )

purvi - tum thik ho..

meenakshi - ha thanks...

purvi - sorry vo kuch zayda hi ..

meenakshi - its ok..

purvi - wese hum dono ki shakle kafi milti ha..

meenakshi - sahi kaha ek dum copy..

purvi - lekin ek cheez ha jo common nahi uniform or hairstyle

(both laughed )

**_at terrace_**

hanuman was trying to collect the evidence..daya also came up..and started investigation...suddenly oth body jerk..both turned angrily towards each other..a voice was echoing in there ..

**_marr dalo..marr dalo.._**

both hold each other..neck

hanuman - ab tujhe kon bachae ga..

but daya removed his grip soon the fight started...

**_down side.._**

freedy and shambhu was looking the basment..it was dark

shambu - jai hanuman gyan gun sagar jai kapis ...

freedy - k..k..kya apkk bhi bhooto se dar lagta ha..

shambhu - isi liye toh chalisa padh raha hu..

**_on other side.._**

acp and abhi were instigating around the body...soon they herd a breaking the pot sound both looked at each other...

abhi - yeh awaz

acp - upar se ai

both ran upstairs..

**_terrace_**

hanuman and daya were still holding each other neck..both were having fighting marks on there face..

voice - daya / hanuman..

both saw toeards direction and shock to see abhi and acp with team there body jerk both started coughing they hold there neck..cif team and abhi ran towards hanuman..and cid team ran towards daya who was trying to take air

abhi ( angrily ) - app log vishvas ke kabil nahi ha acp shaab sambhaliye apne officer ko..

acp ( angrily ) - mr.ali apke officer ne bhi humla kiya ha app samjhaiye apne officer ko...

voice - sirrrrrr...


	3. ch 3

**_asha - sahi kaha apne :)_**

**_dhanu - next chapter mein apka idea use hoga :)_**

**_lucky - here is ur update :)_**

**_abhi - thanku :)_**

**_priya - thanku.. :)_**

**_mansi - zakshi nahi yarr..or tujhe rose zayada ye achi lagi unbelivable :)_**

**_gauri20090 - thanku here is ur update enjoy :)_**

**_the mystery princess - thanku didi for reviewing here is ur update enjoy :)_**

**_gautam - thanku :)_**

**_guys yeh investigation chapter ha enjoy.._**

both abhi and acp looked at each other...

abhi / acp.- shambhu / freedy..

all ran downside..

**_at basment_**

shambu was hanging down and freedy was holding..

shambhu - mera hath mat chodna freedy..

freedy - shambhu ji sambhaliye..or upar ane ki koshish kijiye..

shambhu - freedy mujhe koi neeche se khich raha ha mein upar nahi aa paa raha hu..

soon the cif and cid team reach..

abhi - hanuman..bachao unhe..

acp.- daya..

both ran and hold shambhu's arm freedy get away..

shambhu - thanku sir..mujhe toh ajj lag raha tha ki mera ram naam stya ho jae ga..

abhi - shambhu ji app yaha gire kese..

shambhu - sir is safe ki wajha se..

(and he pointed at a locker )

acp - iski wajha se...

freedy - sir darasal..mera pair fisal gaya tha or is murti par gir gaya jiske karan murti hili or yeh floor khul gaya...shambhu ji ispar gir gaye..

shambhu - or sir mujhe esa laga ki ko mujhe neeche kich raha ha..

ajay and sushant looked down...

sushant - lekin shambhu ji yeh toh choti si jagha ha app girte bhi toh bhi app ko lagti nahi or yaha koi bhi chup nahi sakta jo apko neeche khiche..

shambhu - yeh juth ha mujhe yakin ha koi kheech raha tha..

hanuman - shambhu ji mujhe lagta ha ki iss mall ki bhooto wali baat apke dimag mein beth gai ha..

**_on the other side_****_purvi tilted the statue again and the floor got closed.._**acp - lekin jo bhi ho koi toh karan hoga..is guffa ko banae ka..(he think something ) shreya us manager ko lekar ao..orabhijeet tum..i mean daya tum yeh safe tod do..

(he looked at abhi who was looking straight towards locker )..

daya started kicking the legs and trying to broke down the..safe at last he tried the bullet but he was unsuccessful..he looked at back ajay , sushant was trying to hide there laughter..

daya - agar itni hi hasi aa rahi ha toh khud karlo na akar..

and he went near his team hanuman started going near the safe..

abhi - ek minute hanuman..mein jata hu..

and he went near the safe..and started calculating something...he put his ears on the locker and started rotating the regulator..soon a sound came..

abhi (to acp ) - galat jagha dimag or dil ka istemal karna kabhi kabar barbadi ka karan banjata ha..

and he open the safe..all shocked to looked inside..

abhi -.my god..do - do kankal

acp daya and hanuman came inside..

abhi - hanuman bahar nikalo inhe..

and he went outside..daya and hanuman came and lied skeleton on the sheet..

all started investigating..

abhi - yeh ek ladhke ka kankaal ha..

daya - or yeh ek ladhki ka..ye dekho yaha iske hath par abhi bhi ghadi ha..

acp - sone ki ha iska matlab amir ha..

hanuman - sir lady ke hath mein angoothi ha..sliver ki..

and he passed to abhi..

abhi took that

abhi - iske hall mark se pata chal sakta ha ki yeh ring kis shop se ha or kisne kharida ha..meenakshi yeh angoothi lelo...

acp - abhi ( abhi glare at him ) i mean inspector ali tumhe nahi lagta is lash mein kuch kas hoga isi liye toh yeh lash safe mein rakhi gai..

voice - sir..manager agaya ha

all got up shreya brought the manager..

acp - bataiye manager sahab yeh locker kiska ha..

manager - pata nahi sir..

hanuman (angrily ) - pata nahi ka kya matlab ha...yeh mall ha or yaha security bhi ha ese thodi na koi akar yeh locker rakh jae ga..

manager - sir yeh basment ha yaha koi nahi ata bhooto ki afwah ke karan..isi liye camera lagana hi nahi pada..

daya - or is gadhe ga kya khayal..

manager - yeh bhi mein nahi janta sir

abhi - yeh nahi jante vo nahi jante toh jante kya ho..or tumhe iss mall ka manager banaya kisne..

manager - wo bahar rehte ha..

abhi - miya yaha itne sare hadse ho gae or tumhara malik bahar ghoom raha ha..

manager - sir vo yaha kabhi nahi atte..ha india..hume toh yeh bhi nahi pata vo ha ki ya nahi..

purvi - call nahi karte kya..

manager - mam vo phone hi nahi utha te..

acp - unki jaidad koi varis ha..india mein

manager - nahi sir

abhi - or mohatar maa koi ?

daya - kiski maa..?

abhi - i mean kisi ladki ka koi chakar yah unki koi wife...

manager - sir unki age kafi thi or unki ek wife thi..

hanuman - unka koi number..

manager - no sir..

purvi - kya app is ghadi or ring ko ja te ha..

and she showed..

manager - no mam

abhi - thik ha abhi ke liye app jaiye hum baad mein milte ha..

manager went..

abhi - shambhu ...ek skeleton dr.de'souza ke pass bhej ...

but suddenly his phone rang..he picked up..

abhi - jai hind sir...ok sir mein abhi nikalta hu kal raat tak pahunch jau ga yes...sir..ok sir..

and he kept the call

abhi - hanuman..

hanuman - ji ali sir..

abhi - mujhe Lucknow wapis jana ha kuch files rehgai thi sumbit karwane ke liye meri gair hazri mein sambhal lena (he gave a side look to acp ) kyuki mujhe pura vishvass ha ki tum meri gairhazri mein team sambhalo ge akhir tum mere junior cum dost jayada ho

hanuman - don't worry sir mein sambhaluga..apki flight kab ha..

abhi - zak ko kehkar raat ka rakhwayaha..tab tak investigation karleta hu abhi 3 baje ha..or lunch break ha chalo vapiss..

**_in beuro_**

**_abhi was working on computer..his coat was on th chair rest all were in cafe_**

abhi (pov) - yeh mall ko khule hue toh 1 saal hi hua ha..or yeh masla bhi tab hi suru hua..

and he turned his chair to think..he saw cid family pic and a smile came on his face..

**_tum par vishvass karna sabse badi galti ki mene.._**

**_kahi ye yadash jana natak toh nahi.._**

abhi - galti meri thi ki mein tum logo par vishvass kar betha ki tum log musibat mein mera sath do ge...

soon he herd a door knock..

abhi - khula ha ajao..

two person enter..and look each other

man - tum gae nahi khana khane..

abhi - mera maan nahi ha hanuman tum jao..khaya ao or ha khushi ko mein dedu ga tumhari bheji hui cheeze..ok..

and he closed his eyes

man 2 - maff kardo abhijeet hume...

abhi open his eyes with jerk..got up and turned..and saw daya and acp..they were having tears..abhi shighted...

abhi - kis baat ki maffi mang rahe ha app..acp sahab..

acp - karan tum jante ho...

abhi turned his back...

abhi - i am sorry acp sahab aplog jaiye..yaha se warna mujhe dcp ko call karne pade ga..ki app mujhe disturbe karte ha will i am investigating..

acp (shock ) - tum jooth bologe...

daya - mujhe yaad ha abhijeet ki tum jooth se nafrat ha isi liye tum jooth bol hi nahi skte..

abhi - jooth toh apne bhi bola tha ki apko mujh par vishvass ha yaad toh tumhara vaad bhi tha..mujhe ki koi bhi andhi humari dosti ki neev nahi tod pae gi..phir yeh shreya naam ki hawa ne kese humari diwaar ko todh diya..

a room got dip in silence..

abhi turned...

abhi - zindagi ka khel jari ha daya kal teri toh ajj meri baari ha..khuda affis

(he took his coat and went )


	4. ch 4

**_Abhisad - thanku here is ur update :D_**

**_Cid.lover.Adya - thanku didi for review and sorry for the mistake mein next time yaad rakhu gi thanku apne help kardi plz next time bhi help kardijiye ga agar galti hogai kahi :D_**

**_gauri20090 - koshish ho sakti ha try karu gi sirf cif par kyuki mujhe ideas aa nahi rahe ha zayda isi liye likhne mein time lag raha ha..story ke turning points , horror , mystry sabke liye thoda time lag raha ha :D_**

**_Asha - mujhe unki jodi dekh kar mazza ata ha bechara line marna chahta he lekin vo deadky glare ...ha ha i really enjoy that : D_**

**_CIDians - thik ha mein try karu gi thanks for review :D_**

**_Priya - thanku dear apko mein baki stories mein bhi miss kar rahi hu :D_**

**_lucky - thanku :D_**

**_gautam - thanku missing u in zid :D_**

**_Ananya - same here mein bhi unki bahut badi ac cooler sab hu zindagi mein ek baar unse milna chahti hu he so cute and handsome :D_**

**_dhanu - apke idea par mene likh diya ha hope apko pasand ae :D_**

**_now guys enjoy story ko review kare or follow bhi kare_**

* * *

at a beach..

a person was siting on the beach..and looking at the sea waves..

**_farebi bhi hu zidi bhi aur pathar dil bhi masoomiyat khodi ha mene logo par vishvass karte karte..._**

**_zindagi ka khel jari ha daya kal teri toh ajj meri baari ha..khuda haffis_**

but his throughts broke by a touch he saw at back and saw purvi..

daya / meenakshi - purvi / hanuman sir ?

both laughed lightly..

meenakshi - sorry mujhe laga app hanuman sir ha..

daya - same her mujhe laga tum purvi ho..

meenakshi - iss chakar mein abhi sab log confuse ha..

daya - wese tum yaha..

meenakshi - ha walk par ai thi toh apko dekha..akasar koi na koi mil jata ha..kabhi ali sir kabhi abhijeet sir..

daya - chalo fir ajj mein aoko company dedeta hu..

(both started moving )

daya - ek minute tum use abhijeet kyu bula rahi ho..vo toh tumhare ali sir ha..or dono ek hi ha bus usne naam badal liya ha

meenakshi - nahi sir ali sir or abhijeet sir alag ha..ali sir thode old type ha or abhijeet sir thode stylish ha kaam ka tariqa ek ha..or bus ek ain karte ha toh dusra miya or mohatar maa..

daya - agar esa ha toh ali kaha ha..?

meenakshi - actually vo mission par ha top screte..iske bare mein na oata chale isi liye abhijeet sir ko as ali sir kaam karna padh raha ha..dono ki shakal kaffi match ha...

daya - lekin tum logo ko yeh kese pata chala..agar yeh top secreat ha

meenkashi - sir jab sir apna istifa dene ae the tab pata chala hum sab headquarters mein the ali sir gayab the isi liye puchne ae the jab yeh istifa dene ae toh hum hairan the or yeh hume dekh kar..jab oata chala ki humare shakale ek jesi ha toh hum ne abhijeet sir ko ali sir ki place dedi vese bhi vo resign de hi rahe the...

daya downed his head ..

meenakshi - ek baat puchu app abhijeet sir ke kafi close ha kya ?

daya - bahut zayada isi liye mere kehne par vo cid chod gaya or mujhse rooth gaya..abb vo maann hi nahi raha ha

meenakshi - ali sir humesha kehte ha sir manate unhe ha ji rooth gae hoe..kisi hare hue sipahi ko nahi...sir vo sirf dosti ko jung mein apne app ko hara hua samjh rahe ha..

daya - esa nahi ha kyuki agar esa hota toh vo humse itna door na jata mere abhi dar kar bhagne walo mese nahi ha..

meenakshi - lekin kabhi kabar mooh se bole hue lafz hara dete ha jung mein mooh se nikle hue lafz hum wapiss nahi le pate isi liye vo rishton mein ek ganth bandh deta ha..jise suljhana mushkil ha..lekin mehnat karo toh suljhai ja sakti ha..

daya - meenakshi rishton ki gath suljhai ja sakti ha lekin agar rishta ho hina puri tarha se toot gaya toh..?.

meenakshi.- kisne kaha rishta toot gaya..

sir vo app sabko har pal yadd akrte ha pure din mein ek barr daya , freedy , purvi or bhi naam lete ha iska matlab ab bhi vo aplogo ko kuch mante ha or apke bare mein sochte ha ek or baat batau uke purse mein ab tak cid family photo ha chahe app door ha lekin vo har paal apko sath mante ha..

suddenly her phone rang..

meenakshi - oh shit..

daya - kya hua ?

meenakshi - sir khushi ka phone ha daya sir ki beti ka or daya sir hospital mein kisi se milne gae ha..isi liye phone off ha abb mein kya jawab du..(she looked at daya ) sir apki or hanuman sir ki shakal ek ha..

daya - areh lekin mein kya boluga

menakshi -apko bus yeh kehna ha ki uska saman uske ali sir lekar aa rahe..

and she gave the phone to daya it was a vedio call

khushi - hello papa..

daya - hello khushi beta..

kushi - papa apne promise kiya tha..ki app mere liye toys kharido ge...app bhool gae na..

daya - nahi beta mein nahi bhoola mene apke toys ali uncle sath bhej diye..

kushi - really..

daya - ji beta..

voice - khushi chalo so jao..

kushi - bye papa nahi toh dadi dante gi..

and the cut the call

daya - kafi pyari bache ha khushi..hanuman naseeb wala ha..uskeiye yeh sab ha..

Meenakshi - sab kuch hone ke baad bhi dukh ha vo

daya - kyu ?

meenakshi - vo jeevan sathi nahi ha jise yo apna gum bant sake..unki wife mari gai encounter mein isi liye unhone cid chod di thi..lekin baad mein ali sir ke kehne par join kiya..

daya - kafi dukh ki baat ha..

meenakshi - lekin himat bhi toh dekhiye na ..abhi tak nahi tuti unki

suddenly her phone rang again..

meenakshi - maa..

and she went aside..

daya (pov) - mera humshakal ha lekin akaal sirf uske pass ha vo himat nahi har ta lekin mein har gaya hu..nahi mein himat jutau ga or abhi ko wapis lekar auga..

**_next day in beuro.._**

purvi and meenakshi enter..

purvi - sir reports agai ha us watch ki..

meenakshi - or us ring ki..

purvi - sir watch kisi swastik ke naam se li gai ha..

meenakshi -or ring kisi liza ke naam par ha..

hanuman - pata chala kuch is naam se

meenakshi - sir purvi or mene pata kiya ha ki vo mall ke malik ha..

acp - what !!

purvi - yes sir..dono miya biwi ha badi baat toh yeh ha...

soon zak enter...

zak - dude malik ki last location airport thi kuch saal phele...

daya - matlab yeh dono kuch salo pehle india aa gae the..

acp - koi missing report inki likhwai kisi ne...

purvi - nahi sir inka koi rehta hi nahi india mein..isi liye inke bete ko bulana pada US se...

shreya - sir salukhe sir ka phone tha bulaya ha...

**_in lab.._**

dr.desouza and dr.s were laughing..

dr.d - really great man u are dr.salukhe

dr.s - tumbhi kam nahi ho desouza..

soon the team enter..

acp - slaukhe zaldi bata jo batana ha..

dr.s - kya yarr humesha ghode par sawar rehte ho shant ho jao...

dr.d - ali kaha ha?

dr.s - areh ha abhijeet kaha ha daya...

hanuman - sorry sir daya beuro mein ha mein hanuman hu..or ali sir luckhnow gae ha..kuch kaam se

dr.s - yarr ek toh shakal itni milti hai na..

acp - ab tu lash ke bare mein batae ga ki hum jae..

dr.s - boss laso ka chehra nahi bansakta

acp - chalo yehi suna reh gaya tha..

dr.d - lekin mein madat kar sakta hu..

hanuman - vo kese ?

dr.d - iske sir par dekho hanuman kisi ne bahut tezi se or heavy cheez se mara ha ki iski hadi andar ko dab gai..

dr.s - or acp mujhe bhi kuch mila ha..idhar ao..

acp went near him..

dr.s - iss ladki ke hath ko deko...

acp - haddiya kafi ghis gai ha...

dr.s - boss kisi ne ise trap karke rakha tha or tourcher kiya tha...

suddenly hanuman 's phone rang

hanuman - hello...kya !!...lekin vo jagha toh seal thi koi andar kese jaa sakta ha...tum logo ko sone ke liye salary dete ha...sorry ki toh mein ...thik ha ate hum..

meenakshi - kya hua sir ?

hanuman - crime scene par phirse khoon hua ha security walo ki ankh lag gai thi..

all shocked...

sushant - ab samjha ki cif bana ki zarurat padi...

hanuman - sushant..

sushant - sorry..

hanuman - chalo chale...

soon the teams went

**_in mall.._**

hanuman started picking blood sample

there was lot of blood like some one had drang someone badly..both reached near the locker and shocked to see the bodymm

daya - kafi behrahmi se mara ha...

acp - sahi kaha..yeh dekho kitne marks ha ghasitne ke or katne ke bhi..

both got up...

acp - daya yeh jo bhi khoon hue ha raat ko hue ha

daya - ha sir matlab cid ko ajj ki raat yaha rukna hoga.

acp - sahi kaha tumne..


	5. ch 5

**_asha - sushant indirectly cid ko humiliate kar raha tha isi liye hanuman sir ne use roka_**

**_lucky - thanks_**

**_cidians - here is ur update_**

**_gauri20090 -_** **_1st mein nahi second mein kuch kaha tha..and relation is dayakshi and abhivi because pichele chapter mein yeh reval hogaya ha ali sir or abhijeet sir ek ha.._**

**_JS Abhi - thanku here is ur update plz update ur story also plz plz pzl_**

**_gautam 1 - thanku_**

**_dhanu - actually hanuman sir spot a_**

**_par nahi the jab unki beti ka call aya tab spot par daya sir the or call meenakshi ko aya tha..because hanuman sir ka phone off tha i think ab ap samjh gae honge or ha app thanku maat kahiye infact i should thanku pehle ki app mujhe ideas lane mein help karti ha or dusra app daily review karti ha_**

**_Ananya - meri story mein abhivi na ho esa kabhi nahi hoga so start imagining ur self as purvi dear_**

**_ thanku everyone and shayad yeh update borring lage sirf 2 chapter horror ha now enjoy and soon i am going to start abhijeet , daya , ali , meenakshi and purvi vs cid_**

**_now enjoy_**

**_in mall_**

cid team enter..

acp - ek kaam karte ha sab chanbin karte ha sab kona...maut ka khel har raat hota toh paka ajj bhi vo khiladi ye khel kehle aya hua hoga..phel jao

all went to different direction..

**_daya side_**

daya enter in the toy shop suddenly lights got on..daya took out the gun and loaded it and turn ...but he saw no one he started walking and went near the plugs he saw something he rubed his finger on that

daya - choclate..

suddenly daya felt a blow someone ran from back..daya turned..

daya - kon ha waha..?

and he started moving..

voice - a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p

he turned and saw a walking doll singing alphabets . daya nodded in disagreement and went near it took it and switch off it..

**_purvi side.._**purvi enter in the gift shop...she looked around and so no one she went more inside..a couple doll started moving with a romantic music..in a crystal ball she turned and saw that..and hold it and switch off it..and turned back suddenly music again started..

purvi (pov) - ise abhi toh band kiya tha..

**_shreya side.._**shreya was in clothes shop..she enter and started seeing here and there she passed to the dummy the eyes off dummy started glowing..shrey felt something odd she step back and looked at dummy..but noticed nothing she started moving forward suddenly she herd some sound she turned and saw nothing and started moving forward in reality the dummy changed his style of standing..

**_freedy and pankaj side_**pankaj - sir plz alag mat hoiye ga..

freedy - chup kar ek cid officer ko ese darna nahi chaiye...

pankaj - esi baat ha toh app kyu itna dar rahe ha

freedy - mein kaha dar raha hu..

pankaj - bass kariye app..apki halat or jo yeh parsine choot rahe hai na koi bhi keh sakta ha..

freedy - ek minute pankaj shayad waha koi ha chal.dekhte ha..

pankaj - mein nahi app jaiye app toh bahadur ha na toh dikha

and he pushed him..freedy started moving slowly ...and reached at the middle..he turned

freedy - yaha toh koi nahi ha pan..

but he shocked pankaj ..

freedy - pankaj ...pankaj kaha ho tum pankaj.. and he started searching

**_acp side.._**

acp was in hall and searching something suddenly the accelerated chairs started moving he went near that but it stops..he felt someone passed from his back..he turned but no one was there..he started moving forward...suddenly Chandeliers started moving like someone had flyed through it..he saw up but there was nothing..

his throughts broke

voice - sir ..

he turned all come back lefting freedy..and pankaj

daya - sir kuch bhi nahi ha..

purvi - yaha bhi nahi ha sir..

shreya - or yaha bhi nahi..

freedy came on running

freedy - sir sir..p..p..p..

daya - kya hua freedy itna haff kyu rahe ho shant ho jao..

freedy - sir pankaj..pankaj gayab hogaya ha sir..

acp - gayab ha lekin kese vo toh tumhare sath hi tha..

freedy - sir hum thode time ke liye alag hue the..

acp - daya jao dhund kar lao..

daya went with freedy..

suddenly the lights of mall started getting on and off..

shreya - yeh kya ho raha ha..

acp - kuch toh garbarh ha purvi check karo meter ko..

purvi went daya came

daya - sir pankaj waha nahi ha..

purvi also came running..

purvi - sir bahut harani ki baat ha meter mein sab kuch thik ha..

all shocked..

daya - pir yeh lights ek sath..kese on off hor rahi ha..

acp (instantly ) - sab peeche hojao..

soon all falled at the different direction..

as the Chandeliers fall suddenly ...all were shocked..all herd a laughter sound..

voice - A for apple B for Ball C for Cat D for dog..

all shocked it was small child in white gown and dark red eyes blood was ozzing from that eyes..all got up suddenly she started crying...

girl - mumma kaha ho app mumma...

all were shocked shreya tried to came near but daya stop..as the girl again started laughing ...she started clapping..

girl - mumma aage mumma agae..

acp looked at the direction shocked..

acp - daaaayyaaa...

but he quite some blood drops fall on his face..

**_next day_**

**_in beuro_**

cif team enter and looked around

hanuman - areh wah lagta ha ajj jaldi aa gae hum..koi ha hi nahi yaha par..cid se

suddenly the phone rang..meenakshi picked it

meenakshi - hello inspector meenakshi here...kya ...phirse..hum ate ha !!

(and she kept the call )

meenakshi - sir mall mein bahut zayada amount mein khoon mila ha..phirse !

shambhu - phirse !!

hanuman - chalo dekhte ha..

**_at the mall_**

cif team reached and looked around the blood spreaded in different direction..

shushant - sir..

hanuman ran that side..

hanuman - ha shushant

shushant - sir yeh toh cid ka badge ha jo puri tarha se barbad ha or khool se lath path ha...

hanuman - my god kahi yeh khoon unsab ka toh nahi..ajay shambhu foren blood samples ikatha karke forensic bhej o or ha kehna reports jaldi se jaldi chaihiye..or ha abhi dr.salukhe ko kuch mat batana

**_in forensics_**

dr.s - hanuman tum logo ne itni zaldi report kyu mangi blood samples ki report

hanuman - sir yeh report ae gi tab ka dekh lena..

dr.s - esa kya ae ga report mein..

voice - tum khud hi dekhlo yarr...

all turned and dr.desouza..

dr.d - yaar khud dekhle..

and he gave report dr.s shocked floor slip from his feet he got miss balance but dr.d hold

dr.d - sambhal ke yarr (to hanuman ) u were right khoon un logo kaha or kafi matra mein ha vo zinda ha bhi ke nahi jesus knows..

dr.s - esa maat bolo plz..

hanuman - app hosla rakhiye sir vo cid wale ha..

meenakshi - ab hum kya kare sir ..

hanuman - ek hi rasta ha ajj rat waha rukna hoga..

shambhu - s..s..sri bhooto ke pass...

hanuman - ha shambhu ji


	6. ch 6

**_thanku everyone and sorry guys mein har ka naam nahi le sakti mein apse kal baat karu gi dhanu tujhse bhi baad mein samjha du chale.ga actually ka mein viva ha so i am busy till then u enjoy an plz review_**

**_next day.._**

a car enter in parking..abhi got down wore his police cap and looked at mirror..

abhi - ek toh yeh ali pata nahi.mustache mein kese rehleta it look so odd dilkarta ha yeh utha kar maru..lekin kya karu duty bichme ajati ha..

and he satrted moving upstairs..

**_in beuro.._**

dr.salukhe and dr.desouza were standing

tensly..abhi enter..

abhi - areh dr.sahab app yaha..

dr.d and dr.s - sukar ha tum agae ali/abhijeet..

abhi - kya baat ha desouza sahab...

dr.s - puri cid team gayab ha..

abhi - isme mein kya karu kar rahe honge apna case solve alag se..

dr.d - ali sirf cid nahi cif bhi gayab ha..

abhi shocked

abhi - kya ? lekin kese ..

dr.s - abhijeet cid team parso raat us maal mein gai this or kal raat cif team lekin abhi tak ko bhi nahi aya ha.

abhi - phones lagae ..

dr.d - sabkuch kiya lekin koi result hath nahi laga..

suddenly zak enter..

zak - guys jo vedio camera meenu i mean meenakshi mam ko mila tha vo thik hogaya ha..

abhi - acha dikhao..

zak started playing the vedio..all were concentrating on it suddenly it got empty..

abhi - shit agge recording hi nahi ha..

zak - ab kya kare ge..

abhi - ajj rat mein khud jau ga..

**_at night_**

**_in mall_**

abhi enter with the torch aand started searching..he was going to kept feet on stairs but suddenly it started moving..

abhi - yeh kese hua..

and he on to the second floor..

suddenly he felt a blow..he turned

abhi - kon ha waha..

he saw a girl runnig..

abhi - hey rukkko..

he was going to movie but someone hold from back..

abhi - yeh kya mein dorh kyu nahi paa raha hu..

suddenly he felt a pushed..the fence broke and he directly fall on the center floor and hold his..

abhi - ahhhhh..ye sab ho kya raha ha..

soon the lights started going on suddenly central Chandelier started falling he rolled aside to.safe him.a singel piece of the chandelier came out..he was shocked. a tight grip hold his neck from the front it was nun in black gown and made him fly little ge was moving his legs to gain oxygen his wallet fall..

voice - chod dijiye mother inhe

nun looked at back and saw the gosty girl..

girl - mother ye daya bhai ka abhi ha ha...

nun got shicked she left the neck abhi fall down and startes taking bereath he was struggling for oxygen..

nun - kya tum mujhe jante ho..

abhi - k..k..kaun ho tum..

nun - marry..

abhi shocked to listen that

**_tum jante ho abhi orphanage mein ek teacher thi marry nam tha unka bahut pyar karti thi mujhe..._**

abhi - kahi tum daya ki teacher toh nahi

marry - ha

abhi - kaha he mere sathi daya kaha ha...kya kiya ha tumne unke sath..

marry raised her hand all came on floor unconsciously..abhi ran near daya..checked his veins and took a relief he turned to marry..

abhi - kyo kar rahi ho esa..

marry - insaf pane ke liye ?

abhi - insaf kesa insaf ?

marry - sab batai hupehle shant hojao..humne ye sab tumlogo ko bulane ke liye kiya..

abhi - hume lekin kyu ?

marry - kyki tumhe hume insaf dila sakte ho...tumhe kuch gair kanooni kaam karne ha..

abhi - mein kabhi bhi gair kanooni kaam nahi karuga..

marry - toh fir inhe bhi bhool jao..

and he made unconscious acp fly..

abhi (tensly ) - nahi plz ruk jao...mein mein taiyar hu..

marry snapped her fingers

**_next day.._**

sun rays fall on the beautiful face ...he changed his side but open his eyes with shock..and with sudden jerk he looked around..he was in home...

abhi (breathing heavily ) - kya tha vo sab ek sach ya ya ek sapna ...

suddenly his eyes fall on the doll he picked that..

abhi - yeh doll toh uss bachi ki ha..and suddenly it got on..

voice - london bridge is falling down falling down london bridge is falling down my fairy lady..

abhi turned it off..hanuman came..

hanuman - ali sir chale..

but he stop seeing abhi confused

hanuman - sir app ab uthe ha ?

abhi - kya baat ha hanuman..

hanuman - sir hume jana ha..

abhi - kaha..

hanuman - lucknow

abhi - abhi case kaha solve hua hanuman jo wapiss jana ha..

hanuman - yeh kya bol rahe ha sir app case toh kabka solve hogaya ha...or yeh aphine toh solve kiya..

abhi - mene..

hanuman - hey bajrangbali hum yeh kese bhool gae ki app ali sir nahi abhijeet sir..ha sir kal raat ap hine hume bachaya tha jab us business man mehra ne puri team ko pakad liya tha..or tab app agae the sabhi ko bachane

abhi - mehra ?

hanuman - ha sir usne hi yeh lasho ka ka khel racha tha taki wo mall khali kar va sake dar ke mare..vo uspar apni private company kholna chahta tha..isi liye usne malik ko marr diya..

abhi - oh ha.lagta ha mein bhool.gaya hau ga ek kaam karo tum sab bahar intezaar karo mein ata hu...

hanuman went..

abhi (pov ) - yeh sab jarur marry ne kiya ha lekin konse gair kanooni kaam ke bare mein vo baat kar rahi thi..

**_aftersometime_**

he came outside with bag..cif was waiting

abhi - chalo..

all came out and saw a car daya was on driving seat abhi ignore him and sat at back..

hanuman - sir app agae beth jaiye..

abhi - nahi hanuman tum betho..

hanuman sat on passenger seat aside daya...daya looked abhi was looking outside...

daya (pov) - hey bhagwaan case ke dorahan mein apni baat hi nahi bol paya abhi se plz thoda samye ke liye sath do roklo inhe plz...

abhi - (pov) mujhe nahi lagta yeh case abhi dhang se solve hua ha..marry ki atma us maal mein kese ai..


	7. ch 7

**_dhanu - mein koshish karu gi lekin plz jaldi ana wapis i will be missing u and happy diwali to u also in advance_**

**_guest - sorry but diwali days ha and i am busy toh time lagega sorry dear_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_emaan - thanku_**

**_The Mystery Princess- thanku didi ...ur review means alot_**

**_missing adya didi , gauri , asha , Ananya, cidian 's review_**

**_guys plz review now enjoy..._**

rokooooooo ...

a stretched sound produced by sudden braking..all started breathing heavily.

shnambhu - itni zor se kyu chilai meenakshi...

meenakshi - ali sir vo...

abhi - kya baat ha meenakshi..

meenakshi - sir sorry..

abhi - sorry..

meenakshi - sir mene abhi dekha ki flight subha ke 12 baje nahi raat ke 12 baje ki thi..

all - what...

meenakshi - yes sir sorry..

abhi nodded in disappointment

abhi (pov) - dant bhi nahi sakta shakal , akal or harkate sab kuch purvi se milti ha..

abhi (to zak ) - zak ek kaam karo next flight dekho..

zak checked..

zak - sir next flight or ane wale mein dino mein koi bhi flight khali nahi ha..festive season karan ...ek minute sir ek seat khali ha..

suddenly hanuman phone rang..

hanuman - hello..

khushi - papa ap kab aa rahe ho..

hanuman - beta mein...

but abhi snatched the phone

abhi - khushi beta tumhare papa jaldi ae ge..hmm abhi vo flight mein ha isi liye phone cut karne lage ha..

khushi - ok..bye ali uncle ...(and the phone got cut )

abhi - hanuman ek kaam karo tum jao vapiss

hanuman - lekin sir..

abhi - hanuman khushi or tumhari ammi akeli ha isi liye tum jao..(to zak ) zak hanuman ki tickets book karao or jese hi next ticket kahi se available ho vo bhi book karlo humare liye..

ajay - ab hum kaha ruke sir vo ghar bhi humne sirf aj ke liye liya tha...or uska malik ajj raat aa raha ha..

daya - tum log mere yaha ruk jao..

abhi - nahi hum hotel book karle ge..

zak - sorty sir hotels bhi book nahi ha..

abhi shighted

daya - ab kya kare ge abhijeet babu..

abhi looked at him and glare..daya gave him a smile and U turned his car..

**_in daya 's home.._**

all got down lefting daya and hanuman..

daya - mein zara hanuman ji ko chod kar ata hu..

shushant - sir chaabi..

daya - apne ali sir se pucho..

abhi glare at him he gave a naughty smile and drove off..

abhi (pov) - jan much kar abhijeet ko samne laa raha ha...

meenakshi - sir apko chabhi pata ha..

abhi - chalo..

all went near door..abhi shighted..

kicked the door..

shambhu - sir gussa mat kariye shant ho jaiye ...

but he stop keys fell down..all shocked..abhi took the keys and open the door..all enter and looked around it was the beautiful home..soon daya came back..

shambhu - areh app itni jaldi aa bhi gae ...

daya - sirf taxi stand tak chodne gaya tha airport thodi na..(pov) huh abhi sirf mera khas dost ha uska nahi..koi hum dono ke beech mein ae or mein uski seva karte reh jau..hargiz nahi

daya (to all ) - areh yarr kabse andar khade ho...chalo apne rooms dekhlo.. shambhu ji apka or ajay ka room upar ha zak or sushant tum loga ka upar..purvi tumhara neeche hi ha..or abhi tumhara room toh..

but abhi ignore him and went to guest room...

daya - ek minute..

daya went to the guest room ..

voice - daya neeche utar mujhe i said just leave me..

daya came carrying abhijeet all shocked..

sushant - areh sir neeche utariye unhe..

zak - wow what a power...

daya took abhi in his room and locked it..

all shocked..

daya - tum apne room mein raho ge..

abhi - daya darwaza kholo..nahi toh mein tod du ga..

daya - tum daya nahi ho jo tod do ge..

and he turned to rest..

daya - ab app log apne room mein jaiye..

all started going but daya stop meenakshi..

daya - meenakshi..

she turned..

daya - thanku..

meenakshi - kis liye..

daya showed her ticket..

daya - jooth blone ke liye..

meenakshi - janti hu app logo ko time chaiye or mujhe bhi purvi se dher sri bate karni ha isi liye ruki hu..

**_in room.._**

abhi - yeh daya ka bacha mujhe apne hi kamre mein lock karke chale gaya..

he looked around..and smile

abhi - bilkul wesa ha jesa mein chod kar gaya tha..

**_suddenly the voice came_**

london bridge is falling down falling down my fairy lady..

abhi eyes went on his doll..he picked up..

abhi - wese iss baat ka yeh faiyada ho raha ki mein ab is case par kaam kar skata hu..lekin yeh case daya se juda ha toh ali nahi (and he removed his moustache ) abhi kaam kare ga...

**_in zak room_**

zak - hey mujhe nahi pata is ghar me do - do cid officer rehte honge..

and he looked at the frame..and got shocked...

zak - wow what style sushant sir...inki shakal ali sir se kafi milti hai na..lekin style nahi inki leather jacket or watch he is to coll on humare ali sir..

sushant - sahi kaha zak ali sir ka style kafi purana ha..

zak - wese mujhe lagta ha isne ye photo edit karwaya ha kyuki abhijeet sir ko ab tak mene in kapdo mein nahi dekha..

voice - kha ja rahe ho tum abhijeet..

listning this all came outside..the senior was different abhi had came out as abhijeet not as ali..

abhi - daya plz mein yaha nahi rehna chahta..

daya - abhijeet mein tumhe bahar nahi jane du ga..

abhi - (angrily ) had karte ho tum na mein ali banke ja sakta hu na hi abhijeet banke..

daya - abhijeet plz tumhe kyu yaha nahi rehna..

abhi (angrily ) - dum ghut ta mera yaha..tumhare sath rehkar is ghar mein rehkar

daya shocked..

abhi - milgaya jawab ab hato..

he pushed him and went outside...daya looked around all down there head daya also downed his head and went in his room..

**_on other side_**

**_in mamta foundation.._**

a car stop abhi came outside and read the board raghuvender sir was flowering plants..he saw him..

raghuvender - abhijeet..

abhi turned and saw him

raghuvender - kese ho tum abhijeet ...

he came near him and shook the hand...

abhi - mein thik hu sir...

raghuvender - or daya..

abhi (ignoring that ) - sir mujhe kuch information chahiye thi isi liye mein yaha aya hu ek case..

raghuvender - kyu nahi aoo na andar..

**_in cabin.._**

raghuvender was siting opposite to abhi..

abhi - sir mujhe marry ke bare mein information chahiye

raghuvender - marry ke bare mein liken uski maut ko toh 25 saal hogae ha..

abhi - sir kya app bata sakte ha ki kese hui thi maut..


	8. ch 8

**_happy dhanteras guys hope maa lakshmi bring happiness in ur house..._**

**_thanku abhi ,mansi , anam , emaan , gauri20090 , lucky , Ayesha,_**

**_asha - kese nahi miss karti didi app bhi toh meri new friend ho or mein try karugi vese ye couple story nahi ha..shayad_**

**_mansi - dekhte ha_**

**_Ayesha - i am fine app kese ho sab maze mein ?_**

**_gauri20090 - koshish karege_**

**_sorry guys ajj kafiiiiiiii...chota update ha sorry_**

raghuvendar - marry ki maut jaldne se hu thi agg lag gai thi..

abhi - agg lekin yaha dekhkar toh lag nahi raha ki yaha agg lagi hogi..kabhi

raghuvendar - yaha nahi humari dusri branch mein jo boriwali east mein ha..

abhi - yeh toh wahi jagha ha jaha ab mall ha...or jaha bhoot ki kafi charcha thi..

raghuvendar - ji uske sath bache bhi mare gae the..

abhi - lekin daya unhe kese janta ha vo toh yaha tha...

raghuvendar - vo waha kuch kam keliye gai thi..

abhi - vo agg ka karan kya tha ?

raghuvendar - agg lagai gai thi kisne lagai police pata nahi kar pai..vese app insab ke bare mein kyu puch rahe ha ?

abhi - kuch nahi vo daya kai barr unke bare mein bata tha..

raghuvendar - ha akhir marry hi toh lekar ai thi use us dardnak jagha se uske ghar se..

abhi - har or dardnak jag ha ?

raghuvendra - abhijeet yeh baat daya ko maat batana ki uska ek bangla malad mein ha waha uske mata pita ka khoon hogaya tha...isi liye marry use yaha leai..

abhi - yeh khoon kisne kiya tha..

raghuvendra - koi supari killer tha..lekin zuban nahi kholi usne..

abhi (pov) - marry ka borrivali mein jana kuch gatak nahi raha..ek minute kahi yeh borrivali malad ke pass ha or uss ladki ka mujhe daya ka abhi bolna kahi na kahi toh juda ha ...ek minute kahi yeh marry mujhe daya ke mata pita ke khoon ki taraf ishara toh nahi kar rahi...mil gai agli kadi

raghuvendar - app kya soch rahe abhijeet..

abhi - aa kuch nahi..ab mein chalta hu..

raghuvendar - ate rahi ye ga..

**_in car_**abhi - daya bata raha tha ki uska pura naam dayanand shetty tha..matlab malad mein mujhe mr.sheety ke ghar ko dhundna pade ga..

suddenly his phone rang..

abhi - ha bolo meenakshi..

daya - abhijeet mein bol rhaa hu..

abhi - daya mujhe bar bar phone maat karo..

daya - abhi plz tum ghar toh aja ao..

abhi - nahi auga jo karna ha karlo..

and he cut the call

**_in malad.._**abhi came out from car and looked at old bunglow..and a name plate

**_'' shetty in the house ''_**

he open the gate and went inside..there was a beautiful garden and a pool which got destroyed now..

he went to the door and open the lock with master key...the door open he wore the gloves he started coughing..

abhi - band rehne ki wajha se kafi mitti hogai ha yaha..he started moving he oepn the windows to allow sunlight enter after he saw some chalk designs..

abhi - toh bodies yaha thi

and he started searching everywhere everything was covered with white cloth and spider web..he went near a photos..

and saw couple hugging a child happily it was happy little family..

abhi (smile ) - bache ki masumiyat abhi tak nahi gai..

he started seeing more pics..

abhi - kafi amir the yeh shetty tabhi intne mashoor logo se milchuke ha yaha tak ki indra gandhi ji se bhi...

and he enter to one room..and started looking everywhere..he opened the almirah and started searching...he found some file and open it..

abhi - yeh toh wasiyat ke kagaz ha...agar mr.and mrs. shetty ki maut hojati ha toh sari vasiyat ... daya ko ke di jae gi..arre bapre matlab yeh daya 300 crore ka malik ha..

**_he saw two more file..he picked one file.._**

abhi - yeh toh share ke kagzag ha...(he shocked ) yeh kya daya ke 300 crore hath mein ane se pehle hi behgae...inhone toh pure 1000 crore ka share liya ha vo bhi alag alag deshk se..khaskar india se pure 90 crore ka share liya ha..lekin dekhne se lag nahi raha ha ki yeh itna loan le ge..toh fir yeh loan ka karan..

he twisted the pages..

abhi - oh ho toh company ka chakar ha iske according iss company mein kai sare desh shamil the..lekin paisa doobne ke karan sabhi desh iss company ke khilaf hogae..lagta ha isi liye ye india aagae..

**_and he notices other file..he open it..read and shock.._**

abhi - what daya inka beta nahi ha !!! toh fir inka beta ha kon..or iss bhi badi baat yeh daya kiska beta ha..

**_soon he came out..and sat near the chalk mark.._**

abhi - itna badi company or ese khule aam hatya..esa toh nahi ho sakta..

and he went to place of mr.sheety.. and shoot and he put gun on his forehead closed his eyes took a deep breath and a gun shoot...


	9. ch 9

**_guys mein jayada baat nahi karu gi app bus enjoy kijiye because i knew that u all are waiting thankuuuu alllll kal mein jaldi update du gi plz keep reviewing_**

**_asha - i am from punjab india...dear_**

**_gauri20090 - try karu gi_**

**_anam - yaha ha apki confusion ka solution_**

**_thanku lucky , mansi , emaan for reciew_**

abhi - ahhhhh...

he saw his hand had got dipped in blood and the gun was on floor...he turned and saw daya..with gun..who ran and slapped him ..

daya (angrily and tearly ) - pagal hogae ho atamhatya kar ho..i am sorry abhi mana ki tumhe hurt ki dukh diya lekin iska matlab ye nahi ha ki tum suscide karo..

abhi - shut up...mein itna pagal nahi hu ki itni si baat par suscide karu ga..

daya (teasingly ) - acha toh iss gun se tum konsa khel - khel rahe the..

abhi - gadhe pehle dekh toh le us gun mein gun ha ki nahi ...

daya - m..m..matlab..

abhi glared him angrily..daya picked up the gun and check he shocked there was no bullet..

daya - i..i..am sorry abhi

but abhi didn't listen and started moving angrily

daya - abhi sorry abhi yar abhi plz baat suno..

but abhi didn't hear him and went inside the car..daya went near his car sat and started following him...

abhi - yeh ese nahi mane ga..

soon a chownk came abhi started revolving the car around it...daya also started revolving around it..soon a car came and join now there were 3 one car came to the different and 2nd car to other direction..

daya - yeh kya same model same car ab abhi kis mein ha shayad isme hoga and he went behind the second car..

**_soon daya overtake the car ..person applied the brake..daya came out from the car person also came out from the car.._****_daya shocked it was not abhi_**

man - areh andhe ho kya or yeh kese brake mari tumne ...

daya - s..s..sorry sir mujhe laga app mere dost ho..

**_abhi side.._**abhi - shukar ha vo piche nahi aa raha..

and he drove towards hotel..

**_in hotel.._**

abhi - mr.or mrs . shetty ne atam hatya ki thi yeh toh saf hogaya..unki bodies ki direction ko dekh kar yehi lagta ha..lekin inka ghar or kagzak dekh kar lagta na ki inhone abhi tak vo paise kahi invest nahi kiye agar esa ha toh vo 1000 crore gaya kaha...or vo company ka malik abhi bhi dekh raha hoga..daya ko taki vo 300 crore or hasil karle..

and he dialled someone..

abhi - hello tumhe mera ek kaam karna ha ...(and he told it everything ) karlo ge..

voice - yes sir..

anf he cut the call sat on the laptop read something soon he picked his bag and went...

**_next day..._**

abhi got up from sleep his phone started ringing..he picked..

abhi - hello..

voice - case aya ha beuro mein ali jo tum cif or cid walo ko milke solve karna ha..

abhi - thik ha sir ata hu..

he got up and got ready.

**_in beuro_**

cif and cid team were standing and dcp was there..

dcp.- ajj head quaters ek case de raha ha..3 khoon ka..kyuki yeh case kafi complicated ha..koi saboot nahi ha ek dum clear..isi liye abhi se lag jao..

all.- yes sir..

**_in bunglow._**

one body was on the sofa with eyes open..due to shock..other one was near the kitchen..and one was near the entrance...

**_in kitchen.._**

purvi - (to acp and daya )sir lagta ha khoon entrance se aya tha...

voice - galat..

all looked out side through window and abhijeet..

abhi - ek minute zara hath dena..

daya forward his hand..

abhi - tujhe nahi (indicating purvi ) use bola ha...

daya hide his smile..and acp was glaring abhi

abhi - dijiye na..

purvi sighted.. and forward her hand abhi hold and jump..

purvi - app khud bhi toh asakte the..

and he started coming near purvi purvi was stepping back with shock

abhi - kya kare jab tak app hath na lagade humare din hi nahi chalta..

purvi showing her hand..

purvi - thik ha thik ha case ke bare mein disscuss kare..

abhi - why not..(to daya ) toh mein yeh keh raha thi ki khooni khidki se aya tha..pehle ise shoot kiya (indicating dead person near kitchen ) or fir sudden attack ki wajha se is admi ne ( indiacting person on sofa ) gun nikal li lekin iss pehle kuch kare khoon ni shoot kardiya..

acp - matlab self defence..

abhi - yes..

daya - or teesra admi bhagne ki koshish kar raha tha..toh usne use shoot kardiya..

abhi - tumhe andaza kafi galat ha...

and he went near the door took his master key and the door slighted it was like cupboard and a time bomb was present in it..

daya - matlab isse activate karne ke liye pahuncha..tha vo

abhi - ji

purvi - lekin yeh tumhe kesa pata laga..

abhi looked at her and winked..wore his goggles and went

**_on other side.._**

a person enter in the big hall...a long table was there people were sitting around it..

lady -(to a person who was smoking ) 30 years mr.kaushik 30 years are not less our city invested in ur company but didn't came back to us...

person came near kaushik...

kaushik - koi khabar lae ho uski..

person - 30 saal hogae ha sahab lekin abhi tak pata nahi laga dayanand shetty kaha ha..

kaushik took his gun and shoot on the person's forehead the person was on floor..gaurds came and took the body..

kaushik - agar daya vaha nahi ha toh kaha ha..

voice - tum jise dhund rahe ho vo yaha ha..

all turned towards the person and all got up...the man reach near the big chair and indicated to sit..

man - sorry guys dad had said me 1 day ki kabhi bhi under age maat kaam karna isi liye sorry app sab mujhe dhundte reh gae..

kaushik - kon ho..?

daya S. - emin hu dayanand shetty is puri company ka ajjj se head..or mein wada karta hu ki ap sabka paisa apko mil jae ga..or mene india mein ek paiso se bhara ship already bhej diya ha...(suddenly his phone rang he picked) what ...ship blast hogaya lekin kese ?

kaushik was smilling evilly...

daya kept the phone...

person - see your security..

daya - don't worry next time we will give best security now u can go plz...

and he went..soon all went..

kaushik - tu yaha tak aa toh gaya lekin yaha tike ga nahi sab log khud tujhe marr dale ge...mr.dayanand shetty


	10. ch 10

**_happy diwali guys _**

i know sab busy ha isi liye mein kal baat karu gi or chota update du gi once again happy diwali now enjoy and don't forget to review

**_in beuro.._**

dr.s and dr.d enter..

dr.s - boss ek baat lata chali ha..

acp - kya..

dr.s - yarr us locker mein kai finger prints mile ha kuch number par..or ye rahe vo..

2652191

acp - yeh kya ho sakta...

dr.s - boss alphabetically dekh jae toh yeh ban raha ha B F E B A I A

freedy - kafi dimag ghuma raha ha..

dr.s - or ha yeh bhi ha inke hath mein jo tatto tha vo bhi ek code tha...or us clode mein ha malda..

abhi - 3 lashe ha matlab har ek mein code ha..

dr.d - sahi kaha ali bakiyo par likha ha malad...

abhi ( pov) - teer sahi laga..

acp - chalo malad chann marte ha..

**_in malad.._**

**_near mr.shetty's home_**

purvi - sir ab sirf yehi bunglow ha...jaha suscide hogaya tha kuch salo pehel government ne seal kardiya tha..

acp - chalo chalke dekhte ha..

daya looked at abhi ...all started going inside..and shock..

abhi - lagta ha koi aya tha yaha... tabhi itna kabara halat ha..

acp - dekho kuch milta ha..

all started searching..

voice - sir..

abhi - ha sushant..

sushant - sir yaha aiye..

all ran to that room...

sushant - sir yaha locker tuta hua ha..

abhi - locker tota nahi khola gaya ha..nahi toh zabardasti kheechne ke nishan hote..

daya - lekin kisne iss khandar mein akar yeh cupboard khola hoga..

abhi - bahut keemti cheez churane ke liye ye khola gaya ha..

**_on other side.._**

girl came near dayanand shetty who was standing with kaushal

girl - sir vo file humare hath aa gai ha...ab sabhi gadaar ko dhund liya jae ga..

daya - very good sneha..

kaushil - mein ek call karke ata hu..

daya - kyu nahi uncle...

**_on other side.._**

kaushik - sunn vo file daya se pehle mujh tak pahunchne chaihiye smjhe..

voice - yes sir..

**_team side.._**

acp - ek kaam karo purvi jitne bhi phones is bungalow mein activate the ajj wo dekho..

and she went outside..

purvi - sir yaha signal nahi aa raha mein bahar jakar contact karti hu..

and she went outside..

**_in garden (it was night )_**

purvi was trying the phone..suddenly some one kept the hand on mouth and pulled her..and made her stand attaching her back with tree back she was trying to get free up..

man - shhhhh...

and he on the lighter..it was abhi..

abhi - kasam se raat ke andhere mein chand lagti ha app..ahhh..

and he left her mouth..

abhi - yeh insan ke hath ke ha ya sher ke..

purvi - ye kya kar rahe the...

abhi - yarr romance kar raha tha..

purvi - yeh crime scene ha..

abhi - toh kisne mana kiya ha crime scene par romance karne par..

purvi - mujhse door raho or mere pass maat ao..

abhi - kamal ha ladkiya chahti ha ki unka lover romantic ho lekin yaha toh ulta ha..

purvi - apni bakwass apne pass rakho samjhe..

and she went..

abhi - hae ek din yeh maar hi dale gi..abhi agar yeh palte gi toh samjhna she loves u...palat..palat areh palat na..

purvi turned and glare her angrily..

abhi - hae thera jadu chal gaya abhi...

**_inside.._**

purvi - sir ajj yaha takriban 20 phone activate the..or unki list with name mil gae ha..

acp - 20 log the yaha iska matlab inme se ek koo khooni ha..

voice - ek kaam karo.

all turned and saw abhi sitting on widow

train or air tickets se pata karo kya koi pesanger ha jo in dono list mein..

daya - lekin isse kya hoga..

abhi - common sens ki baat ha ab tak bacha bacha janta ha ki teen muder hogae ha..toh wo yaha ruke ga nahi kahi toh bhage ga..

meenakshi - point ha...mein pata karti hu..

and she went..

daya - lekin vo kya ha jo sab peeche padhe ha..

abhi - kuch esa jo kai guthiya sujhae ga..

soon meenakshi came..

meenakshi - sir apka andaza ek dum sahi tha..yeh rajesh kal india chod ke bhag raha ha...london

acp - yehi moka ha pakad le ge use..or vo cheez ka puchle ge..

daya - sir kal mein nahi aa paunga..

acp - kyu ?

daya - sir actually encounter mein kai chote aagai ha toh unhi ki re dressing karvani ha..

acp - thik ha yadd chale jana

**_next day_**

**_at airport_**

team enter and went inside the flight which hadn't started yet...abhi fit small mike in the t shirt...he looked at the time and on it..

acp - bags ki scaning check karo dekho kuch gadbad ha..

cid - yes sir...

abhi - tum log jo london ki flight mein jaa rahe ha unki details nikalo..yeh rajesh get up change karke bhi asakta ha or agar mile to yehi le ana

cif - yes sir...

all started searching...

abhi (pov) - kisi tarha flight mein ghusna hoga or inhe confuse karna hoga..

all started searching...abhi saw ajay had reached to the rajesh..

abhi (instantly ) - ajay right mein nahi left mein jao...

ajah - yes sir..

abhi (pov) - hash bach gaya

**_soon cid and cif team collected at one place.._**

cid - sir scaning mein kahi bhi gadbad nahi ha..

cif - logo par bhi shak nahi ha sir..

abhi - kahi esa toh nahi vo flight mein beth gaya ho..

acp - agar esa ha toh flight take off hone mein 5 minutes rehte ha hume flight rokni hogi

abhi - nahi..

all looked at him

abhi - agar flight ruk gai toh shayad panick fall jae isi liye fight mat rokiye..

acp - thik ha..

**_in flight_**

**_all cid member started looking so that no one can see..suddenly one person got up and shoot in the air.._**

man - koi apni jagha se nahi hile ga..

all cid team reach there

man - ruk ja acp..(to rajesh ) ae uth..

rajesh got up raising his hands..man aim the gun towards..rajesh..

man - file dede..

rajesh.- k..k..konsi file

man - wahi file jo tu chura kar bhag raha ha laa idhar..

but rajesh kicked the persin and fight started ...cid and cif started stoping the man and rajesh..the man got unconscious

acp hold rajesh..

acp - isse toh humne tumhe bacha liye lekin agar file hume na di toh humse koi nhai bacha pae ga..

rajesh - kon ho tum log..

acp - cid..abb la file..

rajesh gave file acp throw him towards freedy and pankaj who hold him suddenly a gun pointed towards acp 's forehead..

\- thanku acp pradyuman mera kaam asan karne ke liye...


	11. ch 11

**_asha - here is ur update dear thanks for reviewing_**

**_mansi - jaldi pata lag jae ga.._**

**_eman - here is ur update_**

**_gauri20090 - thanks for reviewing._**

**_guest - thanks for reviewing_**

**_priya - thanku were are u in rose 2 i am missing u_**

**_love cid - end mein kisi ne gun rakh di ha acp sir ke sir par ab kisne rakhi ha vo yaha revel hoga.._**

**_sanju - thode se scene liye ha..and thanks for review.._**

**_now enjoy guys silent reader plz review as guest but review_**

acp (shockingly ) - yeh tum kya kar rhae ho abhijeet tum hosh mein toh ho

abhi - pradyuman tum ne bahut kaam kiya ha mera ab ek or kaam karo yeh file mere hawale kardo

acp - tum mujhe naam se bula rahe ho..

abhi - tum jate hi honge ki ek leader dusre leader ko naam se bula sakta ha ab chup chap yeh file dedo ..

acp - mein tumhe kabhi maff nahi karuga abhijeet or ha yeh file toh tumko kabhi nahi mile gi..

abhi - oh toh app file ese nahi de ge..

and he paused acp and pulled purvi and kept the gun on her head...all shocked..

abhi - ab toh tum do ge..file..

purvi - abhijeet tum pagal hogae ho..

acp - u are a traitor abhijeet..

abhi - acha app kare to h duty or mein karu toh gadari

acp - dekho abhijeet purvi ko chod do..

abhi - app file de dijiye fir..

purvi - nahi sir...

abhi - chup (to acp ) i said give me the file

acp gave the file..

acp - ab chod do purvi...

abhi - yadash jane waqt mein pagal tha acp lekin ab nahi apni azzadi ki chabbi ko mein ese hi chod du...never..

and he started moving backwards team came near them..

abhi - hey ruk jao wahi nahi toh mein mar daluga purvi ko..

all stop..

abhi open the emergency door..and throw the gun towards acp..

abhi - alwida..

and he jumped..with purvi ... all shocked...suddenly parachute open..acp pointed the gun..

dr.s - nahi acp gun matt chalana purvi uske sath..

**_down.._**

both abhivi land purvi got unconscious in abhi's arm..abhi was smilling looking at her..he was going to kiss her but suddenly the car horn herd..abhi turned and daya..

daya - apka romance kai or bhi ho sakta ha abhi ander ajao ...

abhi lied purvi at back..

daya - ise kyu lae...

abhi - areh inke bina kahi jane ka maan hi nahi karta...

daya - file milgai ?.

abhi - yes..

daya - wese kya kamal ka plan tha tumhara..na india na london land hue toh iran..bichare acp ki shakal dekhni chahiye thi..

both laughed..abhi went to flashback..

**_flashback.._**

**_in hotel_**

**_it was after meeting of duo in malad_**

daya - abhi plz maff kardo yarr mein tumhari harr baat manu ga har kam karu ga plz mujhe maff kardo..

abhi - kya sachme tum mere liye kuch bhi kar sakte ho..

daya - keh kar dekho jaan lake rakh du ga apni yaha..

abhi - jaan deni nahi leni ha or chori bhi karni ha..

daya (shocked ) - chori..

abhi - ha daya darsal jis ghar mein gaya tha vo ghar ek terrorist ka ha..jo total 1000 Crore ka ghapla karke bagaha ha jisme 90 crore hindustan ke ha

daya - what !! .

abhi - ha ab yeh 1000 crore hume wapiss dilwane ha kyuki yeh janta ka paisa ha..

daya - mein taiyar hu..

**_flashback out.._**

daya - wese abhi file mein kya ha ...

abhi - pata nahi dekhta hu..

and he open the file but got shocked..

abhi - my god..

daya - kya hua ?

abhi - yeh file toh khali ha..

daya - kahi humne galat admi toh nahi pakad liye

abhi - esa nahi hosakta uske hath mein tatoo tha..or yese bhi file ek hi thi uske pass..

and turned tbe pages..

abhi - ek minute yeh toh map ha..

daya - map ? kaha ka

abhi - kisi island ka jo indian ocean se 30 km door ha..

daya - tumhe kese pata ?

abhi - side par likha ha..

daya - wese hume dhundna kya ha

abhi.- daya hume vo naam dhundne ha jinhone company mein share diye ha mujhe lagta ha ki paisa unhone ke hi hath mein ha..

daya - lekin invest toh desho ne hi diya ha ...

Abhi - nahi sirf desho ne hi nahi balki kai ameero ne bhi invest kiya ha bus ek barr vo list hath lag jae phir chane se jeea ge apne desh mein..

daya - ab agla target kya ha..

abhi - island ...koi na koi toh surag hoga waha jiske karanyeh naksha itna sambhal kar rakha gaya ha..

**_on other side_**

acp.- batao kon ho tum..

rajesh - mera naam rajesh ha sir...

meenakshi.- vo file kyu chori kar rahe the...

rajesh - sir vo file se bahut sare razz ha jo puri duniya mein choka sakte ha..un tak pahuncha ja sakta ha..or agar yeh kisi desh ke hath lagai vo bahut hi zayada amir banjae ga

acp - tum yeh london kyo lekar jaa rahe the..

rajesh - mujhe paise mile the 1 lakh ruppee..iss file ko chora ke london lane ke liye or ticket bhi isne kaha tha ki airport par yeh file chori hojae gi..mujhe insan ka naam pata kuch bhi nahi pata...

meenakshi - koi phone aya tha ?

rajesh - nahi sir ek liffafe mein aya tha uske baad vo kagaz khud jal gaya tha...

dr.s - boss jarur vo envelop sodium ya potassium se bana hua hoga..isi liye air ke contact mein akar use agg lag gai..

acp - kya tum jante ho us file mein kya tha..

rajesh - sir mene file kholi thi usme ek naksha tha..

dr.s - tumhe yaad ha vo naksha kesa ha ?

rajesh - ache se yadd ha sir..

acp - thil ha ajay sketch artist bulao or banvao vo sketch..or ha ab is case ka naam cid vs cif se cid - cif vs abhijeet rakh do...

**_in a room_**

purvi was lying on the bed her eyes open she got up with jerk..and looked it was a beautiful room..

voice - oh toh akhir kar app uth gai ho..

she turned and saw abhi who came inside..without jacket..purvi eyes fall on her gun she instantly took it and pointed towards..

abhi - hey bhagwaan mein toh dar gaya..

and he laugh

purvi - maut samne khadi ha or has rahe ho

abhi - maut se khelne ki adaar bachpan se ...or vese bhi jo gun tumne pakdi ha usme goliya ha hi nahi..

and took that gun..and shoot purvi shocked no bullet came out..

abhi - bus..khush

purvi - tum mujhe kyu sath lae ho..

abhi - kamaal ha pyar karta hu tumse isi liye apne pass hi rakhu ga...

purvi - shut up mein tumse koi pyar - wyar nahi karti tumhe abhi tak sharam nahi ati ki itni barr propse karne ki koshish ki lekin mein ek bar nahi mani toh tum ruk jao..

abhi - abhi jis chezz ki zid karta ha vo pake rehta ha..and i know u love me or ek din dekhna u will realize it..


	12. ch 12

**_ok guys i will post it but next chapter tab jab sufficient review ho_**

**_ The phenomenal writings - first of all thanks for reviewing and mein hi hu ks and trio fan mein apko review karti hu you are the reason because that is one of the best story of urs i love the concept or ha app adi lover humare mene cheating nahi ki bus apke story ke naam se pata chal gaya_**

**_now enjoy guys_**

.purvi - mein sapne mein bhi tum jese se pyar nahi karu gi..

abhi - koi baat nahi haule haule hojae ga pyar..vese tum kuch khao gi..kya

purvi turned her face..abhi clapped his hands..two gaurds came with food purvi was shocked..

abhi - app humari rani ha apko sab kuch lakar de ge bus yaha se bhagna maat

voice - abhi..

and daya enter in purvi was..shocked

daya - oh sorry disturb kar diya..

purvi - daya sir app mile hue ha..

daya - kya karu abhi mera bhai ha..

and he hug abhi from behind...

abhi - or yeh abhi daya ke bina zayda nahi reh sakta..

daya - ab chale boss..

purvi - kaha ja rahe ho app log..

abhi - areh aajae ge tum tension maat lo..or ha ek baat bhagne ki plz koshish maat karna mere gaurds ha yeh sara hotel humare hi tum yaha ghum sakti ho..

saying this he went with daya..

**_cid team side.._**

meenakshi - sir map ready ha..

acp - iss map ke beecho beech ek cross ha matlab yaha par kuch surag ha..

freedy - sir lekin yeh sketch ha kaha ka..

shambhu - shayad jai kishan pata karde ...

pankaj - yeh kon ha..

sushant - zak ka pura naam

acp - bulao zak ko or daya ka kich pata chala..

freedy - sir dr.karan ne kaha ki vo vaha ae hi nahi..

acp (shocked ) - what..!!

freedy - yes sir..or unka last location kal beuro mein hi ha..

acp - kahi iss abhijeet ne daya ko bhi kidnap toh nahi kar liya..

**_in company.._**

sneha - sir vo file kisi ne chura li..

daya s. - kya !! lekin kisne..

sneha - sir pehle vo file koi or chura raha tha..fir cid ke officer ne hi vo file acp se cheen li..

daya s. - kon ?

sneha - abhijeet..

kaushal - or vo pehle admi ka kya hua..

sneha - vo on the spot mar gaya..

kaushal sighted..

sneha - ab hum kya kare..

daya s. - ek kaam karo cid mein har kadam ki information do..

sneha - lekin file toh sir abhijeet ne churai ha..

daya - jesa mein kehta hu vesa karo..cid wale zarur use pakad ne ki koshish kare ge..

and he went kaushal dialled a number..

kaushal - hello mujhe vo file jese marji lakar do..chahe abhijeet ko marna bhi pade

**_duo side_**

**_in room_**

daya - boss ab kya karna ha

abhi - ab hume us island tak pahunchna ha..jo indian ocean mein 30 km door ha..

daya - lekin kese us island ka naam nahi ha iska matlab waha air port nahi ha..

abhi - daya hum pehle sri lanka jae ge or waha se boat hire karge..or nikle ge..

daya - india se bhi toh hire kar hi sakte ha..

abhi -(taunting ) ha acp sahab to har mala pehnakar hume bheje ge na..ki jau bacho or chori karo..

daya - thik ha thik ha tane maat do or purvi ka kya karna ha..

abhi - use sri lanka chod de ge baad mein le jae ge...

daya - kiske pass chode ge..

abhi - vo meri head ache ha..ab taiyar hojao kal nikle ge..or ha tickets book karlena Mattala Rajapaksa International Airport ke liye...

daya - ok boss..

**_in beuro_**

zak- sir

acp - ha zak bolo..

zak - sir yeh map ek ese island ka jaiska koi naam nahi ha or nahi waha koi jata ha indian ocean mein ha yeh..

acp - waha koi nahi jata lekin hum jae ge zak hum..meenakshi sabhi ko boldo kal nikalne ke liye ready hojae..

zak - sir iss island tak pahunchne ke liye boat sri lanka se leni hogi..vo jagha ha dondra waha se indian ocean start ho jata ha

they didn't know someone was hidingly listening them

**_man sid_****_e_**

man - (in phone ) boss vo log kal nikal rahe ha...app tension maat lo apun inke sath hi jae ga..

**_purvi side.._**

purvi - mein ese beth nahi sakti mujhe kisi tarha inka plan jan kar acp sir tak pahunchana hoga..

and she went outside..and look two gaurds were standing she started walking the gaurds also started moving..with her

she allowed them to move and started searching here there for any clue or any device through which she can contact the team..

voice - kaha ja rahi ho

she turned and saw abhijeet...

purvi - kuch nahi bus walk par jaa rahi thi..

abhi - oh chalo mein bhi company deta hu..

abhi gave ishara to gaurds...gaurds went..

abhi - chaliye apko esfahan ki saar karwate ha..

purvi - (shocked ) esfahan ek minute hum india mein nahi ha..

abhi - hum iran mein ha..

purvi was hell shocked..

abhi - ab chale..

abhi hold her hand strated...draging her in mid purvi left his hand abhi looked at her..

purvi - tumhe sharam nahi ati ese hath pakadte hue...

abhi shighted and started looking here and there

purvi - or mein tumhare sath ghoomne jau never

abhi - areh isme burai hi kya ha ? i love u..

purvi -.listen mein tumhe last time keh rahi hu ki mein tumhe pyar nahi karti

abhi - abhi nahi karti lekin haule haule karna sikh jao gi..

she stamped her feet and went..outside the hotel..

abhi - Chokarao jaya che ane teni pachala ave che (boys go and follow her )..

gaurds went and started following her..abhi also ran..

on road

purvi was walking with irritated steps suddenly abhi jumped in front of her she angrily turned

**_Haule haule, haule haule_**

**_Haule haule, haule haule_**

**_abhi - Haule haule se hawa lagti hai_**

**_Haule Haule se dawa lagti hai_**

**_Haule Haule se dua lagti hai_**

**_Naaa…._**

purvi turned and saw abhijeet singing

**_Haiii… Haule Haule se chanda badtha hai_**

**_Haule Haule ghoonghat utha hai_**

**_Haule Haule se nasha chadtha hai_**

**_Naaa…_**

he came near and kept his one arm on her shoulder purvi got aside he was going to fall but balanced

**_abhi -Tu sabra to kar mere yaar_**

**_Zara saans to le dildaar_**

**_Chal phikr nu goli maar yaar_**

**_Hai din zindadi de char_**

**_Haule Haule ho jayega pyar chaleya_**

**_Haule haule ho jayaga pyar_**

**_Haule Haule ho jayega pyar chaleya_**

**_Haule haule ho jayaga pyar_**

purvk Started moving abhi was follwing and singing

**_Haule haule, haule haule_**

**_Haule haule, haule haule_**

**_Haiii Haule haule, haule haule_**

**_Haule Haule ho jayega pyar chaleya_**

**_Haule haule ho jayaga pyar_**

**_Ishq ke di galiyan tang hai_**

she enter in shop and took some cloth she was going to pay but abhi forwarded the card..she glare at him angrily he winked

**_Sharmo sharmi mein bandh hai_**

**_Khud se khud ki kaisi yeh jang hai_**

**_Pal pal yeh dil ghabraye_**

**_Pal pal yeh dil sharmaye_**

**_Kuch kehta hai, aur kuch kar jaaye_**

she started walking out ...

**_Kaisi yeh paheli, mua dil mar jaana_**

**_Ishq mein jaldi bada jurmana_**

**_Tu sabra to kar mere yaar_**

**_Zara saans to le dildaar_**

**_Chal fikr nu goli maar yaar_**

**_Hai din zindadi de char_**

**_Haule Haule ho jayega pyar chaleya_**

**_Haule haule ho jayaga pyar_**

**_Haule Haule ho jayega pyar chaleya_**

**_Haule haule ho jayaga pyar_**

abhi camed forward her

**_Haule haule, haule haule_**

**_Haule haule, haule haule_**

**_Haiii…_**

**_Haule Haule ho jayega pyar chaleya_**

**_Haule haule ho jayaga pyar_**

he bend down and forward the flowers but she throw her he was forwarding the gifts but she was refusing it

**_Rab da hi tab koi hona_**

**_Kare koi yun jadoo tona_**

**_Maan jaye maan jaye haii mera sona_**

**_Rab de sahare chal de_**

**_Nahe kinare chal de_**

**_Doori hai na kahare chal de_**

**_Kya kehke gaya tha shaayar woh siyaana_**

**_Aag ka dariyan doob ke jaana_**

she stamped her feet turned and started moving back in anger abhi was standing and singing

**_Tu sabra to kar mere yaar_**

**_Zara saans to le dildaar_**

**_Chal fikr nu goli maar yaar_**

**_Hai din zindadi de char_**

**_Haule Haule ho jayega pyar chaleya_**

**_Haule haule ho jayaga pyar_**

**_Haule Haule ho jayega pyar chaleya_**

**_Haule haule ho jayaga pyar_**

**_Haule haule, haule haule_**

**_Haule haule, haule haule_**

**_Haii Haule haule_**

**_Haule Haule ho jayega pyar chleya_**

**_Haule haule ho jayaga pyar_**

**_Haule haule se duwa lagti hai naaa_**


	13. ch 13

**_Borney - abhi and ali are different ye apko agle chapter mein pata lag jae ga_**

**_mansi - koi baag nahi_**

**_guest - dayakshi mein shayad hi add karu or ha app dhanu ho right ?_**

**_guest - u can tell me ur confusion i can clear it_**

**_gauri20090 - koshish karu gi_**

**_Asha - app bataiye kaha confusion ha next chapter mein bata du gi_**

**_now enjoy_**

**_next day.._**

abhi made purvi unconscious and took her too wheel chair...

security gaurd stop them..

gaurd - wait a minute were are u taking her...are u kidnappers ?

abhi - actually my wife is going under treatment see this papers ..

and he showed him papers...

gaurd - oh sorry sir

abhi - sir we are already late and checking is having a long que plz do something we have a special flight..

guard - sir do one thing came from this side there is no security so no rush..

duo went to that side..

daya - oe tune papers kab banwae..

abhi - nakli ha yarr security se bachne ke liye guns ha humare pass agar waha se jate toh apkde jate..

**_soon they went in flight.._****_they landed srilank_** **_hire_** **_the boat to island.._****_soon team also reached and ask one boatman_**acp.- excuse me can u take us to the island which is away 30 km away..

man - u also wanted to go there..

meenakshi - u also means some one else has aslo asked..

man - yes earlier 2 men had came and asked..

pankaj show him pic of abhi..

man - yes this one he was with the 6ft tall well built man..

dr.s - boss abhijeet toh purvi ko lekar gaya tha fir yeh ek or admi kese..

acp - freedy daya ki photo dikha..

dr.s - boss us par shak kar rahe ho..

acp - freedy...

freedy - yes sir..

freedy show him pic

man - yes sir same man..

all shocked...

pankaj - matlab daya sir bhi..

acp (angrily ) - ha pankaj yeh dono bhai gadari kar rahe ha hum se...ab inhe pakadna hi hoga..(to man ) can u took us there..

man - sorry sir i can't that place is very dangerous..

voice -.mein lekar jaa sakta hu..

all turned and saw a man..

acp - tum hindi jante ho ?

man - humara naam ramu ha hum hidustani ha or hum apko bhi jante ha paper mein padha ha..mein yaha dhanda karne aya hu..

acp - thik ha ramu le chalo hume...

**_at island.._**

daya - 2 ghante hogae boss hume dhundte dhundte..map dekho na..

abhi - abhi abhi dekha ha bus pahunchne wale ha..daya vo dekh tujhe nahi lagta vo jamin allag ha..

daya - ha varr garbad ha..chalo dekhte ha..

abhi - ruk ja..

daya - kya hua..

abhi - vo dekh

daya looked at direction..

daya - my god team yaha pahunch gai..ab kya kare boss..

abhi - daya hum inke piche rahe ge..samjhe taki age khatre taal jae..

**_team side.._**

shambhu - sir vo dekhi ye waha zamin alag ha..

acp - ha chalo dekhte ha..

all went near that sushant and ajay cleaned and found a big metal plate..

voice - ahhhh..

all turned and saw pankaj..was controlling his tears..

acp and team came...freedy was holding the plate

acp - kya hua...

pankaj - sir bum..

meenakshi turned her eyes shreya hide her laugh

acp - hey bhagwaan sab hadse tumhare or freedy ke sath hi kyo hote ha..ajay plz jara..

ajay - sir.

ajay went at back..and tried to seprate

ajay - sir kafi zor se lag raha ha isi liye alag nahi ho rhaa..

acp saw wire connect..he started following it..and saw there was a button under the freedy feet..

acp - my god freedy pair utha o

freedy got side.. the arrow got down..

pankaj - ahhh..

shreya - kafi shatar dimag lagta ha

acp - ha ab hume sawdhani baratni hogi...ek kaam karo pankaj tum yehi raho hum sab chalte ha andar..shushant gate kholo..

shushant and ajay lift the heavy metal plate..all started going down..

daya - boss ab kya kare pankaj toh watchman ki duty kar raha ha..

abhi - agar yeh watchman ha toh hum bhi shatir chor ha..

he looked around and saw some wood..

abhi - ek kaam kar mooh dhakle..

daya - kyu..

abhi - areh dhako na..

daya covered his face with hanky..abhi also did the same..abhi burned some dry woods..which caused smoke everywhere..

daya - shatir boss..

pankaj - yeh dhua kesa ja kar dekhta hu..

he got up and went duo came from other direction open the gate and enter inside..

pankaj - yaha toh koi bhi nhai ha fir yeh agg oh global warming

**_inside.._**

duo on the tourch..

daya - boss yeh toh guffa ha..

abhi - dekha daya ek file ke liye itni security iska matlab samjhe..

daya - iska matlab agar vo file jiske hath mein agai uske hath mein puri duniyaa agai..

abhi - ji..or vo dekho team waha ha..

ab hum unse piche hi chale ge..

**_the team was moving suddenly freedy placed his foot on tile and he fall somthing from above also fall.._**

freedy - ahh sir..

acp - my god freedy acp ran near him..and made him stand

meenakshi - sir yeh skeleton upar se gira..ha..

dr.s - lekin daro maat yeh nakli skeleton ha chalo agge chale

team went forward duo came near skeleton..

daya - boss nakli skeleton koi toh matlab hoga..

abhi - shayad yeh batane ke liye ki yeh guffa horror ha..

daya - hmm chalo age badhe..

duo started moving..suddenly duo stop as team stop..duo hide themselves near the pillar..

**_team side.._**

ajay - sir yeh itna bada pit hole paar kese kare..or pass bhi yeh nokile pathar ha agar hath lagaya toh gae kaam se..

meenakshi saw the pit carefully she removed her ring and throw towards ring all shocked..

shreya - yeh kese hua anguthi giri kyu nahi..

meenakshi - gire gi nahi kyuki yeh pit hole nakli tha..yeh ek painting ha..

acp - painting ?

meenakshi - sir yeh paintings japan mein banai jati ha roads par or as aa speed slower use ki jati ha...

dr.s - boss yeh gufa kiso paheli se cum nahi ha

acp - ab age badhte ha...

team started moving..duo came there

abhi - kafi acha dimag paya ha .

daya touch the sharp pointed stone ..

abhi - yarr kya kar rahe ho..

but he shocked the wall slide..all shocked a man was tired with the ropes and was having hanky in his mouth..duo were hell shocked as the knew who is he..? daya looked at abhi

abhi - my god daya bahar nikalo ise


	14. ch 14

**_ok guys mein apne thanku ka pitara kal kholu toh chale ga ? because mujhe pata ha ki app uske bare mein jana chahte ha jo person duo ko mila ha.._****_and here is that_**

daya - yarr abhi yeh toh tum..lekin tum yaha oho kuch samjh nahi aa raha ...

abhi - daya ye mein nahi hu ye ali ha..

daya (shocked ) - kya..

abhi - tujhe lagta ha mein itna old fashion huga..

daya - yeh sab chodo or dekho zinda ha ki mar gaya..

abhi - yaar agar ye marr gyaa toh hanuman chode ga nahi..

he checked the pulse..

abhi - yeh zinda ha daya..ek kaam karo ise bahar le jao..

daya - tum ?

abhi - mein aage jata hu..

daya - akele..

abhi - team ha tention maat lo tum isse sambhal ke lejana..

daya - thik ha

daya picked up ali and went ..abhi went after the team..

**_team side.._****_team reached near the room_****_ there was a big locker_**meenakshi**_ \- _**sir lagtaha yaha hogi vo file

sushant - toh der kis baat ki chalo andar**_sushant steped forward he felt a huge shock and fall behind.._**sushant - ahhh

ajay and shambhu picked him..

meenakshi - kitni baar kaha ha josh mein hosh maat kho

freedy - yaha par toh current ha..

shreya - or ise deactive karne ke liye keypad bhi ha..

acp - lekin deactivate kese kare humari team mein se purvi hi ha jo yeh kaam lar sakti ha..

meenakshi - or humare zak..lekin vo vapiss chale gaya ha lucknow..

dr s - boss kyuna vo hi type kare number jo hume case ki shuruvaat se mila ha..

acp - shreya try karo..2652191

shreya - sir password 5 no. ka ha

freedy - toh fir alphabets B F E B A I A

shreya - sir yeh bhi 6 ha

meenakshi - zebra type karo..

acp - zebra ?

meenakshi - sir 26 - Z, 5 - E , 2 - B , 19 - R , 1 - A or sirf yehi nahi sir mene mr.shetty ka room dekha tha waha alag alag janwaro ke pics thi shayad use shonk ho

acp - shreya type karo..

shreya typed..

shreya - code match hogaya ..

all enter inside.

and went near locker and open it...

acp - yeh to zebra ki painting ha

soon they herd some clapping

voice - waha acp magae tujhe kya team ha tumhari..

all turned and saw some goon abhi was hidingly seeing that..

abhi (pov) - yeh log yaha kese..

acp - oho toh ramu tum dokhe bazz ho..

ramu - kya kare acp sahab ameer bane ke liye karna padta ha...abb chuchap vo painting hume dedo..

voice - tumhe yeh painting kabhi nahi mile gi..

all turned and saw abhi..

abhi. - kyuki painting mein lekar chale jauga..

ramu - din mein sapna dekh na chod dijiye abhijeet babu..

acp - chup !!

all turned towards cid team all had took out the guns..and pointed..

acp - tum logo mein se kisi ko bhi yeh painting nahi mile gi mile gi toh sirf jail ki chaki

ramu - unka bhashan kya sun rahe ho uda do sambko...

soon the shooting started..all hide including abhi..soon all guns got finish and fight started..

voice - abhi..

abhi turned and saw daya had thrown the rope and indicating to came up..abhi saw the painting was lying freely he saw the fighting..he went near that painting but before he picked it he recived a kick..

he fall aside..he saw a goon..he was again going to kick him but abhi hold the leg and hit on his knees and broke down his leg another goon came and hold him from back abhi hit elbow in his abdomen..turned and punched on his face..soon he was on floor he ran near the painting and throw up wards daya caught it..abhi was going to climb rope but goons came he kicled him..acp saw him

acp - abhijeet ruk jao..

and he shoot on rope the rope broke abhi was going to fall but daya hold him..

daya - abhijeet upar ao..jaldi..

and he pulled abhi..

acp - sab log jaldi se bahar niklo or picha karo bachne nahi chaiye vo ..

all ran..

**_duo _****_were running_**

abhi - daha ali kaha ha

daya - mene use boat mein betha diya..ha..

abhi - thik ha jaldi boat ke pass pahuncho..

acp (shouting ) - abhi - daya ruk jao warna mein goli mar du ga..

duo stop abhi picked up stick and throw towards acp..the gun fall..

daya - abhijeet bhago..

both ran reached near the water boat daya sat on driving seat and run away the boat team reached near the shore..

shushant - mein boat lekar ata hu..

acp - koi faiyda nahi ha vo log motor boat par ha pakad nahi pae ge..

meenakshi - shit man sari mehnat bekar gai..

**_in boat.._**

daya - hash bach gae ..

abhi - sahi kaha nahi toh acp band bajat deta..

daya - ali thik ha ab ?

abhi - nahi yaar abhi bhi behosh ha..

daya - wese abhijeet tumhara look chahe old fashion ho ya latest lagte toh tum hero hi ho..

abhi - yeh baat mujhse pehle purvi ko samjhao..

daya laughed and nodded in disappointment..

daya - wese ye zebra ki painting ka insabse kya lena - dena..

abhi - kuch toh ha isi liye itna sambhalkr rakih...

daya - kya khas ha yarr yeh ek bache ki banai hui painting lad rahi ha stips dekh ek dum triangle

abhi - yeh guthi ab hotel jakar solve karde ge..

**_after some time_**

**_in hotel room_**

acp was moving to and fro with anger

dr.s - sara plan barbad hogaya phel file hath lagte lagte reh gai ab vo painting or churai kisne tumhare bete jesa officer abhijeet ne..

acp feet stop..he turned angrily

acp - beta nahi ha vo mera or nahi dil se nahi khoon se samjhe vo sirf ek gaddar ha cid ka bahut bada gaddar..

freedy - sir aplog ladhna band kijiye or sochiye age kya kare..

acp - hum kuch nahi kare ge freedy ab jo karegi vo purvi kare gi humari purvi..ab abhijeet ka pyar hi usse dhoka de ga..


	15. ch 15

**_mansi - behen aukat nahi ha director bane ki ha agar tu producer ho toh banjau gi aram se :D_**

**_guest - here is ur update_**

**_dhanu - thanku or ha idea acha ha mein esa hi karu gi but mein chahti hu ki purvi or meenakshi ek sath kaam kare ...uska thoda idea do na plz kuch esa karne ke liye ?_**

**_asha - dear yeh story end mein apke razz khole gi or ha apke pehle answer shayad app ko milgaya ha or gadari wale trap ke bare mein apko jaldi pata lag jae ga_**

**_gauri - its a suspence...dnear_**

**_gautam 1 - thanku_**

**_eman - here is ur update_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_Borney - i hope apko pata lag gaya ha ki pichle chapter mein kon ha right ? and why didn't u review yesterday missing u_**

**_missing priya , jiya , anam, love cid and Ayesha ' s review..._**

**_now enjoy jung and rose update..._**

**_so guys get ready_**

a painting was kept on the table..

abhi - daya mr.sheety bahut badi comapny ke malik the jisme har ek country ne paisa invest kiy...

daya - lekin rukte toh vahi ha ki zebra painting ka raz kya ha..

abhi - hmm...daya ek kaam karo world map lekar ao..

daya brought the world map

abhi - ab jo mein kehta hu vo likho kahi kabul , london , paris, ahemdabad , Chennai, Ottawa

daya - yeh shehr..

abhi - ha daya ye black strips kafi upar neeche ha shayad yaha koi razz chupe ha..

daya - abhi investment paise se hoti ha or yeh black strips kahi hume yeh black money ki taraf ishara toh nahi kar rahi..

abhi - lag toh esa hi raha ha...

suddenly a guard came..

gaurd - ali sir ko hosh anne wala ha..

daya - thik ha (to abhi ) chalo..

and they went..

**_in ali room.._**

ali open his eyes and got up with jerk with this his wound got hurted on arm..he was already covered with bandage on his arm , head..and some scares on face

ali - ahhhh

voice - aram se..

he looked at front and got shock..

ali - tum ? kon ho tum or meri shakal or tumhari shakal itni..

abhi - milti kyu hai hana ?...relax pehle pani peelo..

a glass came in front of him..ali looked at the person on give..

ali - hanuman tum !!

abhi - ali yeh hanuman nahi daya urf cid senior inspector daya ha hanuman ka humshakal...or mein abhi urf cid senior inspector abhijeet tumhara humshakal..

ali - mein kese vishvass karu ki tum cid se ho..

abhi showed him his card..

abhi - tum kafi dino se lapata the isi liye headquaters ne mujhe bheja tumhari jagha lene ko taki media ko yeh na pata lage ki tum gayab ho nahi toh tumhe pata ha kya kya kahani banane lag jati ha..

daya - vese tum us gufa mein kese paunche..

ali - vo mein..(and he stop )

abhi - agar koi problem ha toh rehne do hum nahi pahunch te

ali - nahi..esi koi baat nahi ha or vese bhi mission fail ho hi gaya ha ab kya chupane ka faida..

abhi - mission ?

ali - ha mein ek mission par tha darsal hindustan mein kuch mahino pehle ek bank ghotala hogaya tha..jiska arop bank ke manager par laga lekin usne atamhatya kar li..bank logo ko paise dene ke liye razi nahi tha mamla kafi confidential tha toh..yeh case mujhe diya ga..tehki kaat karne baad samne malik hi gunhegar ho sakta ha lekin vo kafi ameer ha hum unhe bina kisi tagre saboot arrest nahi karsakte jab mene or tehkikat ki toh baat samne ai ki vo bank logo ka sara paisa kisi company mein invest kar raha ha..isi liye us comapany ke bare mein jane ke liye mene ek khabri laga diya...lekin jab mein unse mila toh mera kidnap hogaya unhone kafi mara mein behosh hogaya jab ankhe kholi toh yaha tha..

soon a guard enter..

gaurd - abhijeet sir apko purvi mam ne bulaya ha..

and he went..

daya - oh ho ajj toh khud hi bulwa agaya..

abhi - daya meri ek khasiyat ha mere se kabhi koi door nahi reha sakta...

he winked and went

abhi - book the flight for paris or ha passport nakli banyana and be fast..

daya - hojae ga u enjoy..boss ..

abhi went..

ali - yeh purvi kon ha ?

daya - mere hone wali bhabhi meenakshi ki humshakal ha..

ali - hmm

daya - ek baat bolu kya tumhara meenakshi ke sath i mean kya..

ali - what non sense shakal milti ha yeh matlab nahi ki harkate bhi mile..vese abhijeet karna kya chahta ha

**_in purvi ' room.._**

abhi enter and saw it was dark and candells lighten up..purvi was lightning the candells..abhi saw her she was having open hairs and was in sarree..

abhi cleared his thought purvi turned she was looking stunning..

purvi - areh aggae app..

she came near him

purvi - kabse wait kar rahi thi..mein apka..

abhi - wese yeh sab..itna bada badlav

she came closer and kept her head on his chest..

purvi - app mujhe kabse pyar ka ehsas kara rahe the lekin mujhe hi nahi smajh aya lekin ajj agaya ha **_(she removed his coat )_** apko pata ha ekk taraf cid ke acp sir ha jisne ne mujhe abhi tak nikal diya hoga yeh samjh kar ki mein bhi app logo ke sath mili hui hu or dusri tarfa app ha jinhone yeh jante hue bhi ki mein acp ko kuch bhi bata sakti hu kisi bhi tarha se fir bhi apne mera sath nahi choda..

**_she turned and kept his one hand one her waist and attached her back to him_**

or mujhe ese insaan ke sath hi rehna ha..jo mera sath na chode..

**_on other side.._**

meenakshi - sir mujhe purvi ki chinta ha..

acp - chinta toh mujhe bhi ha bichari bachi bina baat ke fas rahi ha...

zak - sir purvi ne signal diya ha

acp - speaker on karo..

zak - yes sir..

in speaker

abhi - mujhe acha laga ki tum mujhe like karti ho..mein tumhe kal hi yaha se paris le jauga..

purvi - waha kyu jana ha kahi or chalte ha..

abhi - kal mr.john se milna ha..

purvi - mr. john kahi yeh famous paris fashion designer toh nahi..

abhi - vo hi ha..

purvi - usse milkar kya karna ha..

abhi.- uska khel khatam karna ha..barbad kar dena ha use..ab tum aram karo mein ata hu kal ki taiyari karni ha..

and he went..

**_team side_**

all were shocked..

meenakshi - sir yeh toh kafi badi planning kar rahe ha

freedy - nahi sir humare abhijeet sir esa nahi kar sakte..

acp (angrily ) - acha toh abhi kya tha jo tumne suna..bolo yeh abhijeet pure hindustan ki naak katwae ga puri duniya ke sambe abb...zak ek kaam karo meri paris jane ki tickets book karvao..foren

meenakshi - sir app akele..

acp - meenakshi yaha case kafi pending reh rahe ha isi liye mein chahta hu ki tum yaha sambhalo..

meenakshi - sorry sir lekin app akele nahi jae ge app dr. salukhe ko bhi lejaiye yaha forensics dr.desouza sambhale le ge..

acp - thik ha zak salukhe ke bhi tickets book karvao


	16. ch 16

**_gauri - great idea dear...i will use it.._**

**_dhanu - idea apka bhi acha mein apka or gauri ka idea mix karugi..mein try kar rahi hu ki meenakshi indirectly enter ho_**

**_emaan - thanku here is ur update_**

**_asha - app bus dekhte jao.._**

**_Borney - its ok dear agar pehle pata hota toh mein na bolti all the best for ur exam...dear hope u will achieve good marks_**

**_missing mansi_** **_and _****_gautam _**

**_mansi - kya yarr tere patakhe abhi tak khatam nahi hue :D_**

**_now enjoy guys...todays update_** **_of both jung and rose and don't forget to review.._**

in paris..

on path..

acp - inspector vishvass jo kaam apko kaha tha vo apne kiya..

vishvass - kiya sir lekin inki koi report nahi mili..

dr.s - yeh abhijeet cid officer hone ka faida utha raha ha..ese hi nahi vo master of disguised keh lata..

acp - lekin vo yeh bhool jata ha ki ye sab jise usne sikhaya ha vo mein hi hu..vese vishvass app jante ha mr.john ko..

vishvass - sir vo yaha ke famous designer ha...

acp - mujhe lagta ha unki jaan ko khatra ha..

vishvass - my god sir agar esa hua toh bahut bada hungama hojae ga..

acp - isi liye toh hume unhe security provide karni hogi..

vishvass - sir ajj unki ek exibhition ha ritz paris hotel mein..

acp - fir pakka vo vaha unhe marne aya hoga..

dr.s - vese unki yeh exhibition ha kitne baje ?

vishvass -

**_suddenly acp's phone rang..he took out.._**

acp - meenakshi ?

dr.s - phone uthao...

acp - hello

meenakshi - sir purvi ki location..ritz bata rahi ha..

acp - very good meenakshi tumhari nazar ab bhi unpar ha hum vahi jaa rahe the..

meenakshi - sir jaldi jaiye apko pahuchne mein kahi der na hojae..

acp - nahi meenakshi hume pahuchne mein zayda time nahi lage ga..hum 5 minute mein pahunch rahe ha..

**_on other side.._**

kaushik - ek ek karke sare plans mit rahe ha

daya S - vo isi liye kyuki yeh apka plan ha uncle..

kaushik - toh esa ha toh tum banao plan..

daya s - pehle toh shant hojaiye..

kaushik - 7 countries ka bhoj ha sir par or tum kehte ho ki shant hojau dimag hil gaya ha tumhara..

daya S. - sab paris mein ha...

kaushik shocked

kaushik - tumhe kese pata

daya S. - mere admi unke piche ha mujhe nahi pata hoga..ab jesa mein kehta hu vesa kajiye..

kaushik - kya kare..

daya S - cid , cif or abhijeet ka picha chod paiso ke peeche bhago..samjhe sneha ek kaam karo kisi badiya group ko bhejo..

kaushik - ronit ko bhejo daya..

daya s. - are u sure ki mein apke bhai ronit ko bhej du..

kaushik - mere bhai ko ajj tak koi nahi hara paya ha..

**_in london_**

in ritz hotel

it was a huge rush..inspector vishvass acp and dr. s were keeping eye on john who was meeting the people..

dr.s - boss yeh purvi ne abhi tak koi signal kyu diya...

acp - pata nahi..meenakshi ke according yaha unke phones ke signals ha..

suddenly his phone rang..he took out the phone it was a number he picked

acp - hello

voice - tum mujhe waha dhund rahe ho or hum tumhara yaha intezarr kar rahe tha..ha ha ha..(acp got shocked )

acp - abhijeet..

abhi - apko kya laga app apni marji se ae ha yaha..yeh sab mera plan tha bahut achi koshish thi meri team mein gaddar bhejni lekin bekkar gai..ab pakad sakte hoto pakad lo..

and he cut the call..

soon arlam rang all started looking here and there

john - whats going on ?

gaurds - sir some one had theft in your home..

acp shocked..

John - what nonsense..

and he started running gaurds also follow him..

acp.- lets move..

acp also followed him..

**_in bunglow.._**

john ran in the house and enter in tight security room which was now destroyed.

john - oh god my money..they had stole everything..

acp started searching here and there his eyes fall on cctv..

acp - mr. john i need to see this cctv photoage.

john - yes plz come..

**_in security room.._**

acp saw the video but it was not clear..

dr.s - vedio clear nahi ha..

acp - yeh vedio meenakshi ke pass bhejdo shyad koi sboot hath lagjae

dr.s - ok boss

soon they herd a voice of car stretching..

acp - lagta ha vohi honge..

and he ran outside..

and saw a car going

acp - vishvass..

vishvass instantly go and brought the car 2 more police cars were at the back acp sat

acp - foren us car ka picha karo..

all started following the black car..

**in black car..**

**boy saw the cars following he smile ..**

girl - ab tak toh paise apne jagha pahunch gae honge desh ke bahar..

boy - ha daya jo lekar gaya ha..

purvi - ek baat bolu tum sir ko apne piche kyu bhaga rahe ho..

abhi - purvi acp sir ko piche lagana hi padeh ga..nahi toh vo log acp sir ko kidnap karke unka vo hall kar sakte ha jo ali ka kiya tha or mein yeh bhi janta hu ki vo gang acp ke sath har waqt rehti ha..

purvi - lekin unhone or tumne acp sir ko kyu chuna..

abhi - purvi acp sir ki family mein unka ek pota arjun ha agar mein acp sir ko leta hu toh vo arjun ko kidnapp karke acp sir ko blackmail kare ge jiske karan puri duniya mein atank fall jae ga..or rahi baat acp sir ko piche lagane ki toh mei yeh chata hu ki vo kisi tarha mera motive jane ki mein yeh kyu kar raha hu..lekin isme ek problem aa rahi ha..

purvi - kesi problem..

abhi - unka vishvass mein abhi tak nahi jeet paya unhe ab bhi lagta ha ki mein crime kar sakta hu..

**suddenly he applied brake**

purvi - tum ne brake kyu lagai..

abhi - dekhte jao

suddenly some one kept the gun on his head..

voice - tumhara khel khatam abhijeet..

abhi raised his hand and came out..he saw all were pointing gun towards him

acp - kafi chalaki kar rahe the tum..or meri officer ka sach jaan kar use kidnap kar rahe the..

a cop came

cop - u are underarrest mr. abhijeet

abhi - for what inspector..

cop - you had stole the money of mr. john..

purvi came forward

purvi - can u show us the proof..

abhivi smile acp got shocked..

abhi - mene pehle hi bola tha gaadri karke bahut badi galti ko ha app ne..(he pulled purvi )or khas kar use jise mein pehle se chahta hu..

(and he winked )

vishvass - proof chaihye na tumhe..(to cops ) check his car..

cops started checking the car properly..

soon they did..

cop - there nothing suspicious thing the car..

acp (angrily ) - paise kaha ha abhijeet..

abhi - kese paise sir..

acp - don't try to be inoccent..

purvi - we are innocent sir..

vishvass - sir inke pass koi paise nahi ha..hume inhe chodna hoga..

suddenly acp phone rang..acp smile..

acp.- milgaya saboot

abhi - toh hume bhi dikhaiye..

acp - suno..

acp put the phone on speaker..

acp - hello meenakshi kuch mila photage

se..

meenakshi - sorry sir lekin photage mein esa kuch nahi ha jise pata chale ki chori ki ha..

acp shocked..and looked at purvi who looked at abhi abhi winked..

abhi - hogaya ki kuch or bhi bacha ha

acp was still in shock..

abhi - now can we go..

cop - sorry sir

abhi sat on driving purvi sat on passenger seat..and drive off..

purvi was laughing..

purvi - wese mene kabhi acp sir ka reaction nahi dekha..wese kafi acha dimag paya ha tumne..

abhi - kafi der se samjh aya..

purvi - bus ab agge dhyan do..

abhi turned towards forward..

purvi looked outside and went to flashback


	17. ch 17

guys mein chapter jaldi update de rahi kyuki aplog puch rahe the cif kyu nahi aaraha darsal sources ke according daya sir was suffering from an health issue jiske karan shooting rokni padi but now he is fine or shayad next week cif ae..

now enjoy...

**_flashback_**

purvi closed her eyes..tear slipped from her eyes abhi was so close to her abhi but next step shocked abhi removed his hand from her waist and turned her set her hairs back and took out her earing

abhi - mana itna ghatiya soch nahi rakhta ladkiyo ki izzat karta hu mein...

abhi hold her hand..

purvi - dekho chod do mujhe..plz..

abhi didn't left her hand and took her ..

**in room..**

abhi came near the room purvi shocked abhi left purvi 's hand and went and stand near daya..

purvi - do do abhijeet..

ali - sahi keh rahe the bilkul meenakshi jesi ha yeh..

purvi - tum logo mein se abhijeet kon ha ?

daya - purvi yeh inspector ali ha (indicated ali ) or ye ha abhijeet

abhi - ali mein chahta hu ki tum yeh sari baat purvi ko batao..

ali narrated everything..

daya - sirf yehi nahi purvi yeh jo bade bussiness man ha yeh mr.sheety ki company ko paise de kar indirectly paise terrorists ko pahuncha rahe ha..

abhi - or hum logo ka vo list churana iss liye churai kyuki jiske hath mein yeh list hogi uski ke hath company ka paisa ha or hum log esa nahi hone dena chahte..kyuki agar yeh paisa ek desh ke pass chale gaya toh vo baki desho par raaj karne lage ga..

daya - isi liye hum chahte ha ki yeh file or un amiro ke khilaf saboot kisi ek desh ke hath na lage balki international court par jae..

purvi - lekin hum apne desh ke bare mein sochna hoga..

abhi - purvi yeh desh nahi puri duniya ke bare mein socho..or yeh jo paisa ha na amiro ke pass vo kisi ek desh ka nahi ha

ali - mohtar maa..

abhi - kis ki maa..?

ali - i mean purvi kai salo se alag desho mein bank ghotale hue ha jiske piche in sab ka bahut bada hath ha..

abhi - yeh paisa humara nahi ha sab ka ha isi liye hum chahte ha ki yeh paisa unke pass hi jae jiska hakk ha..

purvi - lekin tum log karo ge kese ..

abhi smiled..and narrated his all plan..

purvi - security..

daya - vo mujh par chod do...

purvi - or mera kya kaam ha..

abhi - tum bhi sath do gi..

purvi - mujhe ab plan pata ha toh sath toh dena pade ga..

trio smile

**_flashback out.._**

purvi came out from thoughts..

abhi - kya hua kya soch rahi ho..

purvi - kuch nahi tum kya keh rahe the..

abhi - paise apni jagha pahunch gae ha..daya ka call agay ha..

purvi - acha hua..

abhi - chalo kuch khate ha..and he packed the car..

..

**_in restaurant.._**

abhivi enter daya was already there..

daya - boss agge ka kya plan ha..

abhi - daya reddy par humla karna ha..

daya - vo chennai ka mashoor gunda i mean politician ha..

abhi - ha

purvi - vo toh jana mana neta ha or ajj kal uski security bhi bahut ha..

abhi - yarr kal uska birthday ha tofa toh dena hi hoga..

trio laughed..

abhi - areh yarr isi khushi par acp sir toh phone banta ha..chalo karke ate ha vese daya tune flight book kardi ha..

daya - ha _lufthansa_ mein karvae ha..ali ne karva di thi

abhi - vo ha kaha..

daya - hotel mein hi ha doctor ne rest bola ha lekin kya kare apki tarha zidi ha kehte ha ki mane ko razzi nahi painkiller de kar sulaya ha...

abhi - chalo chalte ha phir

**_in telephone booth.._**

abhi was inside the cabin and purvi and daya were waiting for him..

**_inside.._**

bell rang..

acp - hello..

abhi - kese ha app sir..hope ache hi honge ya toh bhatak rahe honge sboot ke liye..

(acp was silent ) kya hua zuban chale gi chalo koi baat nahi vese ke sujav du tum humare beech mein maat ao bus beth kar luft uthao..hmm vese bhi tum hume yaha dhund rahe honge or hum kahi or honge..

acp - ek baar samne toh ao phir dekhta hu kya karta hu mein

abhi started laughing..

abhi - dekhege toh app sir humara dance app samne honge lekin kuch nahi pae ge or cid ko bhi esa nachwae ge ki yaad rakhe ge app..alwida..

and he kept the phone..and came out..

abhi - chalo thodi der mein flight ha..

**_in hotel.._**

acp was moving to and fro..and remebering

**_kya hua zuban chale gi chalo koi baat nahi vese ke sujav du tum humare beech mein maat ao bus beth kar luft uthao..hmm vese bhi tum hume yaha dhund rahe honge or hum kahi or honge.._**

**_humara dance app samne honge lekin kuch nahi pae ge or cid ko bhi esa nachwae ge ki yaad rakhe ge app_**

acp (pov) - nachna or nachana sirf party mein hi sakta ha..matlab agla nishana koi party hogi or cid team ko nachana abhijeet yeh baat janata ha ki mein or salukhe yaha ha puri team nahi...or puri team india ha..matlab yeh india wapis jaa raha ha..matlab india jana hoga vapis..

soon dr.s came out washroom...

acp - salukhe boriya bistra bandh or nikal..

dr.s - yarr ab kya kardiya mene...

acp.- yarr vo sab india vapiss jaa rahe ha..

dr.s - tumhe kese pata..

acp - abhijeet ne bataya abhi abhi baat hui..

dr.s - really...

acp - ha tujhe bata hu raste mein abhi chall

and soon they went to mumbai and abhi landed on chennai..

**_at airport..._**

acp - salukhe pehle beuro chalte ha direct kya pata unhe kuch lead mili ho...

dr.s - chal

**_and soon they went.._**

**_in beuro.._**

all were busy in there work and were trying best to wrap up..

acp enter and saw eveyone...

acp - yeh kay ho raha ha.

all turned and saw acp and dr.s

freedy - areh sir app kab ae ..

dr.s - abhi ae direct airport se lekin tum log kya kar rahe ho..

meenakshi - sir upar se orders ae ha ki Chennai jana ha waha mr.reddy ka birthday ha vo chahte ha ki or news mili ha ki unpar ajj kal humle zayada ho rahe ha kal unhone ek party rakhi ha sarkar chahte ha ki hum security de...

acp - party mr.reddy ki party matlab nach gana my god matlab agla nishana vo party ha..meenakshi meri bhi tickets book karwao..

freedy - sir app abhi ae ha thoda aram kijiye...

acp - freedy mere liye duty pehle aram bad mein


	18. ch 18

**_mansi - tu review kar time par or ache se study kar vo hi kafi ha_**

**_thanku anam , guest , lucky , emaan , asha , gauri for review_**

**_guys batana chori kese hui or kisne ki mein jara dekhu ki apko story kitni samjh aa rahi ha shweta u also missing dhanu_**

**_in chennai.._**

reedy - aiyo party mein koi kami nahi honi chaiye..khaskar naach gane mein kyuki yeh mera birthday ha..

manager - don't worry sir..hum logo ne best dancer bulae ha..dekhi ye vo log agae...

two boys and one girl enter..and join the hands..

manager - sir yeh esa rang jamae ge party mein ki app yadd rakhe ge..

reedy - verg good very..ab mein chalta hu..

and went..

manager to trio

manager - are u sure guys tum log acha kar paoge

boy - yes sir

manager -ek toh achanak cancell hogaya dancer ana..

boy - don't worry sir reedy sir apna yeh wala birthday life mein kabhi nahi bhool sakta..

daya (pov) - sahi kaha abhijeet bhala koi apni barbadi ka din kese bhool sakega

manager - thik ha ab tum log room mein jao..raat ka program ha..

**_in room_**

trio enter in room abhi kept bag on the table and took out laptop..

abhi - purvi..ek kaam karo yaha ke cctvs hak karlo..taki hum jo dikhae vo hi dikha..

purvi - ho jae ga...

abhi - daya tum or v vaha bheed mein busy rehna taki koi andar na ae..

daya - thik ha..

**_at night.._**

garden was decorated beautifully..

acp (in bluetooth ) - sabhi dhyan rakhna..or ha use akle bulakar pakadna yaha bahut famous log ae hue ha..mein koi sawal nahi chahta..

shreya (in bluetooth ) - sir purvi mere samne hi ha..

sushant (in bluetooth ) - or sir daya sir mere samne ha..

acp - ek minute abhijeet kaha ha..

**_soon the dance stand a girl was there all turned and saw purvi and daya and cid - cif eyes were on purvi and daya_**

_girl -Poonam Ke Chand Ko_

_Ghoonghat Ke Neeche Chhupa Ke_

_Laayi Tere Liye_

_Duniya Se Nazarein Chura Ke_

**_abhi jumped at front acp shocked_**

_abhi -Peechhe Kuaa, Aage Mere Khaai_

_Tu Hi Bata Jaaun Main Kahaan_

_Mujhko Duaa Kiski Lagi Bhai_

_Aake Padhara Hoon Jo Yahaan_

_girl - Ille Fikar, Aaja Idhar_

_Beat Pe Laga Le Tu Thumka_

_abhi - One Two Three Four Get On The Dance Floor_

_abhi and girl - One Two Three Four Get On The Dance Floor_

_Booty Shake, Booty Shake_

_Dappan Koothu Hard Core_

_Shoulder Hichak Michak_

_Body Hichak Michak_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme Some More_

**_inside home.._**

**_a person enter in thief coustume and went in silently..and carefully_**

**_outside.._**

**_cid - cif daya and purvi shocked_**

_One Two Three Four Get On The Dance Floor_

_Booty Shake, Booty Shake_

_Dappan Koothu Hard Core_

_Shoulder Hichak Michak_

_Body Hichak Michak_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme Some More_

**_abhi was dancing around acp who had furmed with anger.._**

_abhi -Ho Aankh Bhi, Jaane Kaahe_

_Bhadke Meri Phadke Meri Baahein_

_Kundali Pe Ho Jaise_

_Ulti Dasha Ulti Dasha Aayi_

_girl - Meri Latak-Matak Latak-Matak Si Chaal Pe_

_Jaaye Bhatak Bhatake Dhyan Sabhi Ka_

_Tera Dhadak-Dhadak Dhadak-Dhadak_

_Dil Na Chhupa Muaa_

_Aaya Bada Sant Kahin Ka_

_abhi -Ho Khatre Ki Kyun Ghanti Lage_

_Gori Tere Kaanon Ka Jhumka_

**_purvi was littly furming with jelous_**

_One Two Three Four_

_Get On The Dance Floor_

_Booty Shake, Booty Shake_

_Dappan Koothu Hard Core_

_Shoulder Hichak Michak,_

_Party Hichak Michak_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme Some More_

_One Two Three Four_

_Get On The Dance Floor_

_Booty Shake, Booty Shake_

_Dappan Koothu Hard Core_

_Shoulder Hichak Michak,_

_Party Hichak Michak_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme Some More_

_abhi -Hey, Pushpa Tera Naam Ho Ya Champakali_

_Tujh Se Bhali Mujhko Lage Patli Gali_

**_he started going but team stop_**

_cid - Bhaagega Tu Kis Gali Se_

_Har Gali Aaj Bolegei One Two Three Four_

_abhi -One Two Three Four Get Hardcore_

_Talk Less, Dance More_

**_all were enjoying dancing_**

_One Two Three Four_

_Get On The Dance Floor_

_Booty Shake, Booty Shake_

_Dappan Koothu Hard Core_

_Shoulder Hichak Michak,_

_Party Hichak Michak_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme Some More_

**_inside the person in thief costume ran through window.._**

_One Two Three Four_

_Get On The Dance Floor_

_Booty Shake, Booty Shake_

_Dappan Koothu Hard Core_

_Shoulder Hichak Michak,_

_Party Hichak Michak_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme, Gimme Some More._

**_soon arlam started ringing..all shocked_**

reedy - gaurds go and check..

soon a guard come on running..

gaurd - sir chori hogai ha..

reedy - kya lekin kese..

gaurd - pata nahi sahab hum toh cctv ke samne the achanak yeh sab hogya

reedy -(teary ) aiyo rama yeh kya hogaya ji

and he sat down and started crying acp looked at abhi whi was smiling..evilly acp came near abhijeet..

acp (angrily ) - tumne kiya hai yeh sab...

all looked at them..a shock the reaction of abhijeet..abhi joined his hand...

abhi (teary ) - kya sahab hum gareeb log apke samne naach rahe the do wakt ki roti kama rahe ha...(to villagers who had also came ) areh gao walo app hi kuch b3q4lookoliya..mein toh apke samne hi tha..

villagers - ha ha sahab yeh kuch nahi karsakta..iski suraat to dekho...mr.reedy app kuch boliye..na..

reedy (pov) - agar gao walo ki baat na mani toh seat hath se kho du ga...(to acp ) acp in logo ne kuch nahi kiya ha inhe jane do yeh bichare roti kamane ae the..inhe jane do or mera case jaldi solve karo its an order..

acp shocked..

acp - lekin sir

another MLA came

mla - jesa reedy kehta ha vese karo..(to abhi ) tum jao..

abhi - dhanyawad sahab..(to purvi and daya ) chalo bhai..(to reedy )bahut bada dil ha apka sahab thanku..

reedy - thik ha jao..

and they went..before he go he gave smrikly smile to acp who was still in shock

trio went on road a car stop near them..

trio sat..

daya - hash nikal hi gae

abhi - ali maal kaha ha

ali - pahunch gaya jaha pahunchna tha..

daya - vese yeh paise rakhte kaha hi tum..

abhi - sorry daya vo paise tumhare nahi ha jo tum kharach kardo..

daya (irritated ) - thik ha thik ha itna bhi bhookad nahi hu..

ali - vese ek baaat ha tumhara acp.mujh oar shak nahi karsakta

abhi - sahi kaha abhi tak toh kisi ko bhi nahi pata ki tum hamare sath hi..

purvi - age ka kya plan ha...

abhi - humara agla nishana gujrat ha..ahemdabad is baar kaam mushkil ha..

daya - kisike pass ha paisa..

abhi - patel ke pass..

purvi - vo KVS company ka malik

abhi - ha

**_on other side.._**

kaushik - what !! ready ka paisa gayab hogaya..toh acp kya kar raha tha..or baki sab..ek minute agar baki sab garden mein the toh chori ki kisne..


	19. ch 19

**_asha , mansi , dhanu app bilkul thik ha.._**

**_dhanu , gauri , yeh chapter apki demand par.._**

**_mansi - dear vo shayad next year hi kare actually uski bhi 10 th ha and she is in bording school..._**

**_thanku emaan , lucky, guest for review.._**

**_guys ajj ka question paisa kaha ha ?_**

**_missing shweta , priya ,jiya_**

**_shweta - kaho meri hoshiayr pari_**

**_now enjoy guys.._**

* * *

suddenly ali stoped the car..

ali - oh shit

abhi - kya hua..

ali - abhi age naka bandi ha..

daya - toh kya hua..

abhi - problem hogai ha..cid yeh nahi janti ki ali mila hua ha..

ali - agar unhe mere bare mein pata chala toh hum phas jae ge tum teeno par nazar ha unki

abhi - purvi utro..

purvi - areh mein kyu ?

abhi - areh yarr tum utar ti ho ya..

abhivi and all got down..

abhi - uncle..

ali (irritated ) - uncle maat bol phirse abhijeet

abhi - yarr teri shakal hi esi ha uncle nikal jata ha..(ali was going to speak ) abhi ladna chodo or ek kaam karo tum dono yaha se jao hum dusre raste ate ha paidal..

ali - sorry lekin mujhe rasta nahi pata

abhi (irritated ) - toh gadi chala hi kyu rahe the

ali - darsal mujhe mazza ata ha..or mein gadi toh seedhi seedhi chala raha tha

abhi become anger daya stop him

daya - boss mein samjh gaya..ek kaam karo tum dono jao (to ali ) mein chalta hu gaadi..

ali - bhaijaan tum guide karo na..hum chala le ga

abhi (angrily )- iski toh mein

daya - areh abhi shant ho jao gussa thook do and take a deep breath..

abhi did that and got relax..

ali - miya gussa sehet ke liye hanikark hota ha shant hojao

daya - (pov) hey bhagwaan shakal ek jesi di ha kamse kam adat toh ek jesi de de te sambhalne mein asani hoti..

abhi - u just..

daya - abhi abhi tum jao thik ha..

jao and he pushed him abhivi went..daya turned towards ali..

daya - tujhe kitni barr bola ha esi harkate uske samne maat kiya kar..

ali - areh mein..

daya - ab chalo yarr..

**_both sat and started moving.._**

**_abhivi side..both were walking in silent road_**

purvi - tumne mujhe kyu bahar nikal liye..

abhi - areh yarr akele jata toh bore hojata..

purvi - what !! iska matlab tumne mujhe bina matlab ke sath lekar aya..mein jaa rahi hu wapis..

and she started going but abhi hold her and pulled

abhi - kya yarr time spend karna chahta hu or tum ho ki..

purvi pushed him..

purvi - tum yeh harkate kab band karo ge..

abhi - kabhi nahi..

purvi - tumse baat karna hi bekar ha

purvi turned her face..

abhi - kya yaar thik ha mein bhi nahi karta..

there was silence..purvi felt something she turned and saw abhi was standing with his back with a cute anger..she hide her smile..

purvi - (pov) chahe irritating ha lekin dil ka acha ha izzat karna janta ha..

suddenly her eyes fall on truck she shocked it was coming near abhi..

purvi - abhiiii..

and she pushed him both fall on other side purvi fall on abhi..

abhi - dekho pehle keh rahi thi ki pass maat ao ab khud hi chupak gai ha..vese i think yeh scene bed room mein acha lagta ha beecha sadke par nahi..

purvi got up irritatedly

purvi - tum har baar haad..

but she shocked abhi kept his hand her mouth and drag her behind the tree...

purvi wanted to shouted to leave..

abhi - sh..

and he indicated..at back both saw some goons came down from truck..

man - kaha gaya vo..

man 2 - boss yaha nahi ha s* bhag gaya..

man - vo ladki ne bacha liye..kaushik sir dante ge..

man 2 - hume dhundna hoga use..

man - chal agge dhundte ha..

and both moved abhivi came out from the hidden place

abhi - chalo yaha se..

both started running..

purvi - yeh kaushik kon ha..

abhi - musibaat

purvi - matlab

abhi - baad mein batau ga shanti se..pehle chalo yaha se..

**_on the other side.._**

daya was driving ali was on passenger seat soon some police cops came with acp and stop the car..

acp - gaddi roko

ali and daya stop the car..

ali - miya yeh suit - boot mein kon ha..

daya - ali abhijeet banke rehna yeh humare acp ha..

ali - samjhe gaya

daya came out from car..ali came also came out..

daya - ji acp sir..

acp - hume tumhari gadi ki talashi leni ha...

daya - toh lijiye..

acp looked at ali..

acp - abhijeet jitni yeh mustache lagani ha lagalo lekin ek baat boldu tum bacho ge nahi..

ali started seeing here and there daya patted his head..

acp - yeh idhar udhar kya dekh rahe ho..mein tumse baat kar raha ha hu..

ali - oh ha sorry ji sir boliya mein hi hu abhijeet..

acp - pagal toh tum phele se hi the ab dimag or bigad kya ha..

ali - aa ji..

acp nodded in disappoint...

**_on other side.._**

abhivi were moving..

purvi - bhook lagi ha..

abhi - chalo fir khana kha lete ha..

purvi - abhi vo paise kaha ha jo humne churae ha..

abhi - vo ek screat ha..jo sirf 3 log jante ha..

and he enter in restaurant..

**_on other side.._**

daya s. enter in the room and hardly kicked the chair..kushik turned daya came near and hold his collar

daya - teri himat kesi hu abhijeet par war karne ki bol..

he throw him..

kaushik - tujhe itna bura kyu lag rhaa ha vo tera bhai thodi na ha

daya took out his gun and pointed at him suddenly sneha enter..and shocke

sneha - sir yeh app kya kar rahe..

daya looked at her..and put the gun down

sneha - sir yeh app kya kar rahe the..app apne uncle ko marne jaa rahe the..

daya - koi uncle nahi ha yeh mera..isne abhijeet ko marne ki himaat ki ha..

kaushik - toh kya ha..tujhe kyu itni mirchi lag rahi ha kahi tu us abhijeet...

daya - shut up...or kabardar agar abhijeet ko kuch karne ka socha..

shneha - vo kyu sir..

daya - aggar vo maar gaya toh vo sara paisa jo ab tak usne churaya ha vo pata nahi lagge ga ki vo kaha ha..

kaushik - itna pagal maat bano yeh baat purvi or hanuman toh jante honge..

daya - nahi jante vo log yeh baat sirf abhijeet ko pata ha..samjhe sirf abhijeet ko..or jab vo mooh khole ga tabhi vo paiss humare hath mein ae ga

kaushik - lekin tab tak hum ese makhiya nahi maar sakte..

daya - hum tab tak ek kaam kar sakte ha rome se chori karo...

sneha - vo kyu sir ?

daya - kyuki jitna mein janta hu abhijeet rome mein bhi chori kare ga fir london ae ga aggar hum rome se paisa loot le toh abhijeet hindustan se london ae ga..sidha or fir yaha uska game khatam karde ga khud acp hi..

kaushik - or agar vo na kar paya toh hum karde ge

**_abhivi side.._**

**_both were sitting on table purvi was seeing to the menu_**

purvi - mein biryani kahu gi..tum kya khao ge..?

but she received now answer she looked at saw abhi was looking at something he had kept his one hand under his chin and a beautiful smile was pressent she looked and saw a girl looking at him with same smile..she clutched the table cloth and pushed abhi...

abhi - kya kar rahi ho..

purvi (teasing ) - areha itne door se dekh rahe ho paise jake uski ankho mein dekho na..

abhi - hey nice idea..

and he got up lefting purvi shock..

purvi - yeh pagal ha kya..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi - hi..

girl - hi..

abhi - ap akeli ha..

girl - ji or lagya ha app bhi akele ha..

abhi.- bahut akele ha ji..vese itni khoobsurat ladki is restaurant mein...akele acha nahi lagta

gilr - or ap jese handsome bhi toh is restaurant mein akele ha...

abhi - areh app khoobsurat hum handsome or kya chaiye..

voice - or thodi akal chaiye

suddenly girl shocked purvi lifted abhi ears..

abhi - aaa chodo..

girl - app kya kar rahi ha..chodiye inhe..

abhi - sahi keh rahi ha purvi chodo

purvi - acha biwi samne ha or kisi or ko ched rahe ho..

abhi and girl - biwi !!

girl (angrily ) - you cheater..

she picked glass and throw on his face..and went

abhi - areh suno yeh meri biwi nahi ha areh..

and turned towards purvi..purvi brusted out laghter..


	20. ch 20

**_asha - same situation while writting_**

**_emaan - thanku_**

**_dhanu - thanku_**

**_mansi - wrong answer ek kaam karna kal ka uodate padhna kya pata kuch miljae wese last mein tere liye surprise ha in the story hope acha lage..._**

**_ plz review i very dissapointed because only 4 reviews so plz ajj ka chapter enjoy kare or plz review..._**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

abhi glare at her she stop.laughing..

purvi - mein bahar hu..

(and she went )

abhi - huh ek toh pass ane nahi deti or kisi or ke karib jane nahi deti..

he took out handkerchief and cleaned his face..

and started going

**_in hotel.._****_in room_**

daya - kaha reh gae the yarr tum..

purvi - kahi nahi sir

abhi - vese acp sir ko shak toh nahi hua..

ali - nahi unhine thodi si checking ke baad chod diya..

abhi - hmm...

daya- chalo ab chale..

time ho raha ha ahemdabad ke liye naikalna ha..

abhi - chalo..

suddenly the abhi's phone rang..

abhi - hello..

(abhi shocked to listen something )

abhi - kese...my god..or sboot..shit man lekin kese hogaya..yeh sab kuch toh thik tha..thik ha mein dekhta hu..

and he cut the call..

daya - kya hua..

abhi - tumhara wallet keha ha..

daya -.mere pass..ha

abhi - dikhana..

daya started searching his wallet..and shocked

abhi - nahi mila na..ab ye dekho..

and he on the TV

abhi - dekho sab

all looked at tv

abhi - dekha..

ali - dekha kafi acha sas bahu serial chal raha ha..

abhi looked at tv he had turn on daily soap

abhi - sorry

he changed the channel to news channel

reporter - breaking news abhi abhi pata chala ha ki jai dal ke neta reddy ke ghar bahut badi chori hogai ha or iss chori mein teen logo ka hath ha sr. insp abhijeet , insp . daya or insp.purvi. cid walo ko in insp.daya ka wallet baramad hua ha..jabki unhe invite nahi kiya gaya tha..or na hi vo cid se ae the..ab cid team ko in teeno ki talashi ha..pure desh mein naka bandi kardi gai ha agaar apko mile toh turant bataiye

ali - ab kya kare guys ese toh mushkil lag raha ha gujrat pahunchna

abhi - lekin pahuchna pade ga..esa karte ha huliya badalte ham or by train nikalte ha pakde nahi jae ge..

ali - sahi kaha..

**_in train_**

a boy was in french bread googles and a hat..another one was in small mustache and specs and a girl in saree and ghoogat on her face a man was also there in well built body covers head..with red cloth having a skeleton..

police came

cop - excuse me kya app logo ne inhe dekha ha kya..

and he showed him picture of trio..

boy - nahi sir

cop - madame kya app apna chehra dikh sakti ha..plz..instructions ha

lady got up angrily..

lady - ka rae tumhare ghar mein maa behen nahi ha ka sharam nahi ati parai istri ko ese kehte hue lajja nahi ati kya...

cop - s..s.sorry mam..

and he went..

well built man to specs man..

daya - boss purvi ka gussa tumse bhi zayada ha galat jagha tumne booking kar li lagti ha..

abhi glare him..ali hide his laugh..

abhi - chup chap bethe rahe ho samjhe tum bhi ali..

ali - areh miya hum toh kabse mon ha..

suddenly and old lady came and started searching for seat..purvi got up..

purvi - app yaha beth jaiye..

and she got up

purvi - app yaha beth jaiye...

lady - dhanyawaad beta..

some boys saw her and stand her at he back..purvi felt a pushed from back she turned

boy - kya yarr dhaka kyu de rahe ho..

boys laugh purvi turned her face..she again felt a pushed again..she again look at back..

boy - areh kyu dhaka marr rahe ho madame ko lag raha ha...

boys again laugh after sometime she was confused as first she was sure that the boys are disturbing her..but from last few minute she felt no push she turned and saw abhi standing..

abhi - app meri jagaha beth jaiye..

purvi smile under her ghoonghat and went to his seat abhi turned towards boy and upped his cuffs..

abhi - kyu bhai ab dhaka nahi aa raha...

boy - n..n..n nahi bhaiya...(to purvi ) maffi kijiye ga didi ji..

purvi, daya and ali hide hi laugh...

**_after sometime all reached to the _****_ahmedabad_**

daya - boss acp sir ne pure hindustan mein humare bare mein information batadi ha..toh fir hum rahe ge kaha..

abhi - hmm mein janta hu kaha rehna ha..

**_in a home_**

girl - Are tene ahinthi sapha karo..

(translate - hey clean it from here )

lady - kya madame Tame kyareya karase..or upar se chuti ke din bhi bula liya..

girl - salary lene waqt toh yaad nahi aya ki sunday ha

lady - lekin madame ajj mujhe jana tha..

girl - thik ha ajj chali ja kal or parso maat ana kaam ha..

lady -thik ha madame .

soon the lady went..

girl - uff kitna kaam hota ha..

suddenly some voice came from room

girl came to alert..

girl - lagta ha kii chor..ha koi

she picked up the vase and started moving towards the door she open the door and came in

voice - relax mansi mein hu..

mansi turned and saw abhijeet..

mansi - khado tu

suddenly she felt a presence at back she turned and saw purvi daya and ali..she again look at abhi and then again at ali..

mansi - do do khado..

abhi - ae..

mansi - i mean do do abhijeet..

abhi - yarr yaha abhi ek hi ha vo ali ha..

ali - hi..myself ali yeh raha mera visiting card..

mansi - mansi sharma event manager..

abhi - tum logo ka hogya toh mein bolu..

purvi - ek minute..tunhe yeh ladki kaha se mili..abhijeet

abhi - yarr ek train journey ke doran

daya - abhi tune ladki set kardi or bataya nahi..(abhi was going to speak )

purvi - kya !! abhi tumhara chakar chal raha ha..(abhi was going to speak but she cut ) iska matlab tum time pass kar raho ho mere sath

abhi - areh nahi..

ali.- miya yeh galat baat ha do do ladkiyo ko phasya hua ha..

mansi - khado yeh log kya bol rahe ha..

soon they made fish market

abhi (shouted ) - chup..

all got shut up

abhi - ek ladka ladki app as mein saffar kare iska matlab yeh nahi ke unke bich kuch chal raha ha..(to daya ) yarr mein uncle ka samjh sakta hu vo purnae zamane ka ha lekin tum..

ali - abhijeet uncle maat bolo it hurts mein abhi 35 ka hu..

abhi - shakal dekhi ha aine mein..

mansi - ek minute yarr pehle mujhe toh batao khado..

abhi - pehle tum yeh khado bolna chodo

mansi - tum khado ho khado hi bolu gi..

purvi - khado matlab ?

mansi - matlab khadoos hum gujrati mein khado bolte ha..

ali - wese sahi bola yeh khadoos..ha

abhi - apni zubaan ko lagam de uncle..

ali - uncle kisko bola...

mansi - chup..

both stop fighting

mansi - ab mujhe batao ge ki tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..

abhi - bata hu..pehle inse milo yeh ha daya or yeh purvi cid se or yeh ali cif se or yeh ha mansi ek event manager mansi hume tumhari madaat chahiye..(and he told everything )

mansi - Tethi te che fir toh tum sahi jagha ae ho..

abhi - matlab ?

mansi - matlab yehi ki kal se sk company ke malik ke bete ki shaadi ke function shuru ha jiska event mujhe diya gaya ha..or ek or baat abhijeet jis tarha tum mujhe bata rahe ho usse related bata rahe ho usse mujhe ek bata yaad ai ha jab us sk ne mujhe bulyaa tha tab mene suna tha ki paisa shaadi tak humare pass ajae ga..

ali - matlab sk or paise mangva raha ha..

abhi - hmm..or hume ab jab tak vo paisa mil nahi jata tab tak hume uske pass hi rehna hoga.

daya - lekin kese..

mansi - guys mein pehle hi keh rahi hu yeh sk ek royal family se ha isi liye ye function lakhota fort jo jamnagar par ha raha ha kafi log honge isi liye thoda dhyan se karna kaam..jo karna ha..

abhi - vo sab hum dekh le ge tumhe bus ek kaam karna ha..


	21. ch 21

**_mansi - itna udho mat dear tumahar kaam bus yeh tak tha or mansi tum chahti ho ki mein punjab ke bare mein batau agar meri jagha abhi batae chale ga..tumhare is request se mere pass ek idea aya thode dino baad gurupurab ha mein tab punjab ka chapter update karu gi punjabi songs honge , places honge , culture honge or mere chapter mein kuch seekhne ko na mile esa kabhi nahi hua toh punjab ka itahas plus guru nanak teachings bhi hogi..chale ga ? or ha nahi rokti mein jung infact sequal karu gi.._**

**_gauri20090 - sweet moments toh nahi ha lekin agle chapter mein ek bahut bada twist ha shayad is chapter se hint miljae agar mila toh plz tell_**

**_emaan - thanku here is ur update enjoy.._**

**_lucky - thanku here is ur update enjoy_**

**_gautam - thanku here is ur update enjoy_**

**_missing asha , jiya and priya and dhanu_**

**_kaha ho guys kafi kaam review mil rahe ha ..._**

**_now enjoy and plz review_**

* * *

.**_next day_**

palace was decorated beuautifully

**_in garden_**

mansi - sir inse miliye yeh ha mere dost aditya (abhijeet ) yeh ha ansha (purvi ) yeh ha ashfaq (ali ) aditya ke judwa bhai or yeh ha anand (daya )inke chote bhai sir mein pure gujrat mein famous hu lekin yeh log pure hindustan mein famous ha mr.aditya is manager ansha is the dress and make up artist ashfaq and anand are there assistants..ajj se yehi yaha dekhe ge

sk - dekhe chahe koi bhi mujhe koi fark nahi padta bus i want my son marriage as one of the best marriage..

abhi - app chinta maat kijiye hum esa vivha karvae ge ki app yaad rahe ge..

mansi - ab mein chalti hu..

and she went..

sk -.mein bhi mahal ki sajawat dekh lu..or ha theme amara gujrat hona chahiye dance koi bhi chale ga.. kyuki guest foreigner bhi ha or alag - alag states se bhi lekin khana peena dress up sab gujrati samjhe..

abhi - samjh gae sir..app guest lost ansha ko de dijiye vo dress dekh legi food counter anad sambhale ga (daya shocked ) or ashfaq music ka dekhe ga (ali shocked ) or mein sab par nazar rakhu ga..

sk - jo karna ha karo..lekin agar shaadi mein koi kami hui toh tumhari maut ka event mein plan karuga samjhe..or ha khabardar agar mere bache ki shaadi mein koi hatiyar ya bandook lekar ane ki koshish ki kisi ne..

and he went..

purvi - yeh request thi ki dhamki..

ali - miya tumne mujhe jo kaam diya ha uska mujhe क ख bhi nahi ata

abhi - fikar maat kar hun dono sath honge dekh le ge..

daya - or mera kya..

abhi - tu lag rasoi ghar mein or ha khabardar jo baratiyo ka khana khud khaya..samjhe purvi tum cloths par transmitters fit kardena or ha sirr family menbers ke hi samjhi..

purvi - ho jae ga..

daya - or tum dono kya karo ge..

abhi - daya jis tarha tum workers par or purvi ladki par dhyan rakhe gi usi tarha mein or ali ladko ko gaurds ko or gate par dhyan de ge..or laguage check kar ge..

ali - aggar hum ese kare ge toh log or sk shak kare ge..

abhi - fir ek kaam karte ha laguage scanner le ate ha..

ali - bhaijaan hum koi ratan tata ya mukesh bhai ambani nahi ha jo ye machine lekar ae...

abhi - hum nahi sk lakar de ga..areh akhir uske bete ki shaadi ha chalo ab..

or ha yeh bluetooth se contact rehna samjhe kuch garbad lage toh bata na..

and they get seprate..

**_in room.._**

purvi - sir kya hum thik kar rahe ha..

daya - purvi desh ke liye hum yeh sab kar rahe ha humare liye desh pehle ha..

**_on other side.._**

ali and abhi were moving..

ali - miya yeh mehel toh kafi bada ha..

abhi - hmm or rooms bhi kafi ha lekin samjh nahi ata ki usne paise kaha rahe honge chupa kar..

ali - abhijeet mene suna ha ki yeh haveli sk ki ha vo yaha kai baar aya ha iska paisa hume kal raat ghar par nahi mila ho sakta ha vaha ho..

abhi - sahi kaha hume har ek nazzar par harkat rakhni hogi..

voice - ae ruk

both turned and shock..

abhi - yeh toh dk ha sk ka beta..

ali - kahi isne planning sun toh nahi li..

dk came near them..

dk - tum manager ho na..

abhi - ji.

dk - kya ha yeh sab hai raat ko meri honewali biwi iraq se aa rahi ha or tum logo ne koi taiyar nahi..

abhi - h..h..hum kar rahe the huzoor..

dk - ek kaam karo raat ko qwaali ka program rakho..

abhi and ali - k..k..k..qwaali

dk - darsal mere hone wale sasur ko bahut pasand ha thoda impress hojae ga mujhse..(ali and abhi gave fake smile )

ali (Mummring) - iske impress karne ke chakar mein hum dipress hojae ge uska kya..

dk - kuch kaha tumne..

abhi - areh nahi nahi iska kaam ha faltu bakwass karna..

dk - bakwass nahi qwali karo samjhe

**_in room.._**

abhi was moving to and fro..daya was standing purvi and ali were sitting on bed..

daya - qwaali ab qwaali kaha se lae...

abhi - kaha se lae matlab ali ha naa

ali -mein !!

abhi - ha tu itni badiya shayri karta toh qwaali toh kar hi le ga na

ali - yarr kaha phasa rahe ho mein shayri bhi internet se dhund kar bolta hu..

abhi - jo marji kar ali tujhe ye karna hoga is that clear..

ali - lekin..

purvi - (puppy eyez )ali plz kardo na

ali looked at her..

ali - chole thik ha apke liye (but he saw abhi had upped his sleves he gulped fear ) i i..mean maein karu ga sabke liye

daya - ae the investeagation karne khana or qwaali banane beth gae ha..

abhi - mission complete karne kae liye karna hoga..

**_on other side.._**

daya s. - what !! kya tum sach bol rahi ho **meenakshi**..

meenakshi - ji **hanuman** sir yeh bahut badi musibaat ha hum sab par..ab kya kare phones bhi nahi lag rahe ha

hanuman - ab pura plan change karna hoga..

hume

meenakshi - sir mujhe ab bhi yakeen nahi ho raha vo esa kare ge..najane sir par kya beete gi..

hanuman - kafi hurt honge vo meenakshi..

**_at night.._**

duo and purvi were standing on different coner..

abhi - sab par nazar hai na..

daya , purvi - ha..

daya and purvi looked towards each other ..and started looking at different side

soon the curtains got up from stage ali was sitting with some singers..

ali - meherban kadar dan sahiban pesh ha ek nayi qwaali jara goor farmaiye ga ga

**_ali -Na Badla Main, Na Badla Wo_**

**_Na Badla Tu_**

**_Agar Kuch Badla Hai To Sirf_**

**_Kambakht Ye Wakt Hai Badla_**

**_Pehle Tha Kabootar_**

**_Ab Hai Twitter_**

**_Pehle Thi Book_**

**_Ab Hai Facebook_**

**_Pehle The Telegram_**

**_Ab Hai Instagram_**

**_Pehle Thi Jaadu Ki Jhappi_**

**_Ab Hai Video Call Pe Pappi_**

**_Yehi Soch Kar Pichhla Aur Agla_**

**_Maine Gaane Ka Hook Rakh Diya_**

**_Badla Badla Badla…….._**

duo kept hands on there forehead daya looked at abhi

daya (indicate ) - or bitha ise..

**_alo - (to one person )Tu Bata Raincoat Ke Langot_**

**_Thakur Ko Gabbar Se Lena Tha Kya_**

**_Bahubali Ko Bhalaldev Se Lena Tha Kya_**

**_Osama Ko Obama Se Lena Tha Kya_**

**_Karan Arjun Ki Maa Ko Rana Se Lena Tha Kya_**

**_Badla Badla Badla……_**

abhi looked at sk and dk who were glaring at him he passed a fake smile.

abhi - yeh uncle marwae ga mujhe

**_ali -Us Ke Election Ke Baad_**

**_Jab Donald Trump White House Mein Aaya_**

**_To Sabne Bola Ye Ke Hoyo Bhaya_**

**_Naam Se Donald Trump_**

**_Aur Harkat Donald Duck Nazara Aaya_**

**_To Maine Kaha Woh Donald Duck Hi Hai_**

**_Usne Apna Naam_**

**_Badla Badla Badla….._**

**_Sone Ke Liye Gadla Gadla_**

**_Bajane Ke Liye Tabla Tabla_**

**_Dushman Ke Liye Hamla Hamla_**

**_Aur Wig Ke Liye Takla Takla_**

**_Aalu Ke Liye Ragda Ragda_**

**_Ho Intkaam Ke Liye_**

**_Badla Badla Badla_**

abhi hidingly went from there

**_in room.._**

daya - (teasingly )wah kya qwali gai ha..

ali - thanku..

daya (angrily ) - areh kya thanku tumhe pata ha tumhari wajha se abhijeet ko us sk or dk ne bulaya ha..

ali - areh mene pehle hi kaha tha mujhe nahi ati qwali...

purvi - pata nahi abhijeet ka kya horaha hoga..

**_on other side.._**

dk hold the collar of abhi ...

dk - tujhe qwali karwane ka bola tha naki koi hasya qawi sameelen..

and he pused abhi on floor..

abhi - ahhh...(pov) koi baat nahi dk jitna marna ha marle baad mein dekhu ga tujhe...

dk - ab baat sun kal pool party ha samjha agar waha koi garbadh hu toh..aditya ka adi or tya alag hojae ga..samjha...

abhi - s..s..samajh gaya


	22. ch 22

**_mansi - tu ne bataya nahi ki punjab ghoomna ha ki nahi ? or ha daya s. jo company mein tha vo hanuman sir the_****_ guys qwali ek song ha houseful 4 ka so credit goes to them not me.._**

**_emaan - thanku_**

**_gauri20090 - ab samjh ae ga_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_asha - houseful 4 dear_**

**_gautam - thanku_**

**_now enjoy guys ek romantic scene bhi ha or ha a huge twist..plz review_**

* * *

**_in pool party.._**

some people were in water..daya was on bar stand ali was on dj..abhi was seeing at all

dk side..

man - kya dk is this ur party na koi music na koi dance

abhi herd this...

dk gave a hard galre to him..he started looking here there..his eyes fall on purvi his mouth got open he saw purvi in knee lenght yellow frock..and a yellow flower in her open hairs..purvi eyes also fall on him she looked at him he was in blue open shirt with shorts he came near and started moving around her purvi shyly downed her head abhi spoke in her ears

abhi - beautiful

she set her hairs behind her ears..ali was also he took a chance

ali - get ready guys..because party is on..

**_he played a music abhi forwarded hand to purvi she nodded in no abhi made puppy face she smile and gave her hand both gathered on stage_**.**_.where all dancing _**

purvi -Yaara tere sadke ishq sikha main toh

Aayi jug taj ke ishq sikha

Main toh yaara tere sadke ishq sikha main toh

Aayi jug taj ke ishq sikha

Jab yaar kare parwah meri

Mujhe kya parwah iss duniya ki

Jug mujhpe lagaaye pabandi

Main hoon hi nahi iss duniya ki

abhi -Tumhi din chadhe, Tumhi din dhale

Tumhi ho bandhu, sakha tumhi (x2)

Every time every minute all the day

Tumhi ho bandhu, sakha tumhi

Tumhi din chadhe, Tumhi din dhale

Tumhi ho bandhu, sakha tumhi

**_abhi looked at ali who gave him thumbs up purvi kept her arms around abhi.._**

purvi - Dil ki takhti par hoon likhti

Ishqaa.. ishqaan

Jug kya jaane dil ko mere

Ishqaa.. kiska (x2)

Lag yaar gale le saar meri

Mujhe kya parwah iss duniya ki

Tu jeet meri, jug haar meri

Main hoon hi nahi iss duniya ki

**_daya was also looking at them he was happy or feel sad he was confused.._**

Tumhi din chadhe, Tumhi din dhale

Tumhi ho bandhu, sakha tumhi (x2)

Every time every minute all the day

Tumhi ho bandhu, sakha tumhi

Tumhi din chadhe, Tumhi din dhale

Tumhi ho bandhu, sakha tumhi

**_purvi hold his hand and pulled_**

purvi - Ban ke chahat nazron se khat likhna likhna

Tu hai jaisa, mujhko waisa dikhna dikhna (x2)

Be sabaq suroron ka saaqi

Mujhe kya parwah iss duniya ki

Tu paas mere jug paas mere

Main hoon hi nahi iss duniya ki

Tumhi din chadhe, Tumhi din dhale

Tumhi ho bandhu, sakha tumhi (x2)

**_purvi took him to the corner.._**

Every time every minute all the day

Tumhi ho bandhu, sakha tumhi...

Tumhi din chadhe, Tumhi din dhale

Tumhi ho bandhu, sakha tumhi

**_both kissed each other.._**

voice - sorry to disturb wo log aggae..abhijeet

both break..and get concentrates on case..they conneceted to bluetooth

abhi - bolo ali..

ali - abhi kuch log with gaurds enter hue ha..unke pass bags bhi ha..or sk ko mil rahe ha..

abhi - lets go guys..

and he disconnect..and came near purvi and kept his hands of her face..

abhi - see u soon..

and he ran..

voice - leli uski gun..

purvi turned and saw daya..and nodded..

purvi - apko lagta ha ki hum theek kar rahe ha ..

daya - desh ke liye har kadam thik ha..cid yaha pahunch gai ha

**_on other side.._**man - here is ur money sk..

sk - thanku jake..

voice - tum logo ka khel khatam sk..

jake and sk with gaurds..turned and saw abhijeet..

sk - aditya..

abhi - aditya nahi abhijeet..

both shock..

jake - kill him..

and the fight started between abhi and gaurds abhi gave tight punches to the gaurds sk and jake..sk started seaching for gun in his pant..abhi came near him.

abhi - gun na lane ka order tumne hi diya sk started running abhi hold him from back and twisted his neck..he smile evilly picked the bag..

voice - wahi ruk jao...

abhi got up and turned and saw acp sir and team..

abhi - oo toh aplog yaha bhi pahunch gae

acp (teasingly) - jaha mujrim waha hum...abhijeet or ab toh tum range hatho pakde gae ho..

abhi - apne mujhe dhund toh liya lekin pakad nahi paoge or vese bhi app bina gun ke ha..or mere pass gun ha..

acp (teasingly ) - acha zara hume bhi toh dekhe tumhari gun..

abhi become in anger he was going to took out his gun but shocked there was no gun..

abhi.- meri gun..

voice - tumhari gun yaha ha abhijeet..

he saw towards acp..

acp.- purvi vo gun..

purvi came at front abhi shocked she gave abhi's gun to acp..

abhi - dhoka..

acp - dhokebazz ke sath dhoka hi hota ha abhijeet..

abhi - koi baat nahi sir..

he took a step back andp run forward jump from the bank..with bag he landed down and ran away..

acp - dayaaaaa...

abhi was running from small paths passing to the small tables..

**_in garden.._**abhi was runing with bag but suddenly a javeline hit his foot he fall..

abhi - ahhh..

voice - vo bag mujhe de do abhijeet

he controled his emotion and turned back..he got shocked..

daya - wo bag mujhe dedo abhijeet..

abhi - daya tum bhi..

daya - abhijeet plz vo bag hume dedo..or plz apne apko bhi hawale kardo plz mein wada karta hu ki tumhe kuch nahi hone du ga...

abhi - kyu daya..?

daya - dekho abhijeet agar yeh bag or vo sara paisa hindustan ko mil jata ha toh humara hindustan America ke barabar ya usse bhi uccha hojae ga..

abhi - daya yeh paisa sirf hindustan ka nahi puri duniya ka ha...samjho..

daya - dekho abhijeet tum mere bhai ho isi liye mein payr se baat kar raha hu plz vo sara paisa or yeh hindustan ki sarkar ko sonf do..plz..

abhi - kabhi nahi

and he started running daya picked up the javeline he was going to throw when a metal shield hit his hand..and made the javelin throw abhi turned and saw..daya also turned and saw meenakshi..

meenakshi - app bhagiye sir..

daya - tum bhi..

but soon meenakshi fall on ground..as sher recived a kick..daya turned and saw shreya..

shreya - app jaiye sir mein isse dekhti hu..

daya ran..shreya and meenakshi started fighting..

**_daya side.._**

abhi was running with bag

voice - abhi ruk jao nahi toh goli chala du ga..

abhi stop and turned and saw daya pointing gun..there was silence between them..

daya - boss plz..

abhi (determine ) - chalao goli..

daya shocked..

daya - abhi..

abhi (sadly smile ) - tum mujh par goli chalo ise badi sazza kya hosakti ha chalado goli dedo saza jo tum par zulm ki ha uski..

daya took a deep sighted..and gun shoot


	23. ch 23

**_guest - ha ha ha vese thanku so much mujhe vo badla yadd dila diya ab dekhna mansi ki watt cid wale kese lagate ha get ready_**

**_mansi - get ready for ur badla tune mujhe ji ye tod tod kar review ki ha na uska badla tujhe pata ha mujhe kitna confuse hua ab punishment toh banti ha boss.._**

**_asha - shant hoja gussa maat ho tension maat le goli daya ne nahi chalai usne sirf gun dikhai_**

**_lucky - wo story hi kya jisme twist or suspence na ho_**

**_emaan - thanku for praising me emaan as u always support me in my every story_**

**_guatam - this is going on next ..._**

**_guest - laga tagda jhatka ab dekhna story kaha se kaha pahunchti ha.._**

**_now enjoy nad don'y forget to review_**

* * *

gun fall from daya 's hand he turned and saw ali..

ali - wah daya dekhli tumhari dost tumne apne bhai ka vishvass todh di ya chee tumhe iski sajaz mile gi daya..

and he shoot one more bullet but he shocked abhi jump in mid and bullet hit his shoulder

ali - abhijeet..

ali ran near him and supported

abhi (in pain ) - use saza mein du ga ali

daya shocked suddenly abhi got unconscious daya shocled

daya - abhi

he was also going near him but suddenly a javelin came in mid of his way he saw the attacker it was meenakshi..team came at the spot from the different direction purvi was shocked to see abhijeet condition..he felt pain in her heart somewhere

acp.- tum logo ka khel kahatm or mujhe yeh nahi pata tha ki gadar humari hi team mein chupe ha meenakshi or ali is jurm ke liye tum logo ko bhi kadi saza mile gi..

meenakshi - yeh toh waqt hi batae ga

shreya - bahut zayada akad ha koi baat nahi jail mein jaogi toh sab kuch bhool jao gi..

acp - le chalo inhe..

but suddenly winds started blowing highly and sand also started blowing..all covered there eyes and face as there was a helicopter

voice - ali sir..

ali , abhi and meenakshi turned and saw

ali - hanuman..

hanuman - sir jaldi aiye..

ali helped abhi he and meenakshi get inside the helicopter..pilot took off the helicopter and they went..

condition become down normal..

acp - damit phir bhag gae vo..

acp came near daya who was looking down and thinking..he patted his shoulder..

acp - well done daya purvi kafi acha kaam kiya tum dono ne..

**_flashback.._**

during the nakabandi scene..acp took daya aside..

daya - apko koi saboot nahi mile ga

acp - dekho daya mein tumhe akhri baar samjha raha hu chod do uska sath or humari madat karo..

daya - sir uska motive galat nahi ha vo sara paisa UN ko dena chahta ha vo sab paisa..

acp - daya ek baar apne desh ki taraf dekho yaha ki garebee , diseases jo yaha fall raha ha agar ek barr vo paisa hindustan ko miljae toh yeh sab hindustan se khatam ho sakta ha humara desh un desho ke barabar aa sakta ha jo abhi tak top mein ha..

he saw daya lost

acp - socho or phir fasla lena..ki tumhe kiska sath dena ha...

and he started going..but stop listning something..

daya - ahemdabad..

acp turned..

daya - kal hum sk ko lootne jaa rahe ha ahemdabad..app hume waha pakad sakte ha

acp - yeh hui na baat daya ek or choti si baat manlo yeh baat purvi ko bhi samjha do vo bhi humare beech bina baat ke fas rahi ha..

daya nodded...

**_flashback..over.._**

shushant - sir hume vo bag nahi mila..vo log lekar bhag gae...

acp - koi baat nahi or vese bhi pure hidustan mein yeh baat fail gai hogi ab vo bach ke nahi jaa sakte

shreya - sir vo log helicopter mein ha vo air ke through jane ki koshish kare ge..

acp - areh ha..mein yeh kese bhool gaya ek kaam karo air force ko inform kardo..

shreya - yes sir..

acp - chalo sab..

all started going but daya was standing on his place..he remember how he came him and bullet his painfully wording..

**_usse saza mein du ga.._**

some one kept hand on his shoulder he jerk and looked...it was purvi..

purvi - kya baat ha sir..

daya - pata nahi purvi hum sab ki or kitni pariksha hogi...ajj mene apne hi app ko dhoka diya..apne bhai jise mein apni jaan manta tha use dhoka diya..pata nahi apne app ko maff kar bhi pauga ke nahi

purvi - uska vishvass mene bhi toda ha sir he closed her eyes then remember..the scene when he stole his gun..

voice - chalo jaldi..

both saw acp calling..

**_on other side.._**

in helicopter..

ali throw water on abhi's face..abhi

he slowly open his eyes and saw ali and meenakshi..

ali - theek ho miya..

abhi nodded

meenakshi - kya zarurat thi apko beech mein ane ki..

abhi (low) - vo mera bhai ha meenakshi mein use apne samne marte hue nahi dekh sakta..

hanuman - jo gadari karta ha vo bhai kehlane ke layak nahi ha..

ali - shant hojao hanuman..abhi iski tabiyat theek nahi ha..

hanuman- sir kaushik ha insab ke piche ab sirf vo hi rehgaya ha ek toh bhaga dori ne humara sara khel barbaad kar diya..kaushik ko pata chal gaya hoga ki mein asli daya nahi hu

ali - hmm

meenakshi - apko kya kuch or pata chala ha hanuman sir

hanuman - ha yadd aya sir kaushik abhi comapny ka maalik nahi ban sakta...

ali - vo kyu ?

hanuman - sir mene sneha yeh jo shetty ki secretary ki beti ha usse suna ha ki ek locker batae ga..ki company ke asli malik batae ga..or yeh kaushik bhi usi ke piche pada ha lekin password pata na hone ke karan vo kuch nahi kar paa raha ha..

meenakshi - malik ka razz..?

pilot - oh no sir the fule is going to finish..

hanuman - hey bajarangbali ab kya kare...

ali - hanuman mansi ke ghar ke pass land kar vao..

**_on other side.._**

shreya - sir air force ko khabar kardi gai ha..

daya - vese sir mujhe nahi lagta raat mein vo border kar sakte ha..

acp - hum in sab ko itna halke mein nahi lena chahiye yeh kuch bhi kar sakte ha..

freedy - or sir agar vo kahi ruke toh hotel wale ya jiska ghar ha vo hume inform karde ge kyuki humne unke bare har news channel emin dikha de ga..

daya - lekin ek nahi kare ga...

acp - kon ?

daya - mansi..abhijeet ki dost ha kafi achi usi ne hume roka tha or sk ke pass pahunchaya tha..

acp - toh lelo uske ghar..

daya looked at mirror and saw purvi was lost

purvi side

**_purvi was looking outside it was dropping the mirror had turned cloudy..she remember the day..when she was going to cheat him.._****_she had kept his hand on her waist and closed her eyes abhi brought his face near her shoulder she could feel her breath that day she wanted to pushed and today she wanted to came near him..she her self took the step ..._**

purvi (pov) - tum usdin ji chahe kar sakte the mere sath lekin tumne mere sath kuch nahi kiya or ajj najane kyu mein esa chahti thi uss ratt jo hona chahiye tha vo ajj hojata...kya itne dino mein rehkar mein tumse pyar karne lag padi hu ?


	24. ch 24

**_i like the episode ali's concer but sometimes i miss angry sharpshooter abhijeet sir but he is emotional and caring_**

**_mansi - mein keh du gi vese my mother's birthday is also there or yeh le tere kavin ko bula liya or tere late review ne tang kiya_**

**_dhanu - shukar ha apko yaad aai huamri thanku for the review i was missing u badly_**

**_guest - ek naya twist aya or kya hua sorry dear kafi late hogaya update_**

**_priya - dear end thoda sad hoga lekin iska seqeal hoga agar janta chahe gi toh ek happy ending ke liye_**

**_gautam 1 - thanku ji_**

**_emaan - thanku ji_**

**_asha - koshish karu gi kyuki mujhe bhi tab kafi bura laga when she left daya sir tarrika was also there waiting for abhi but she.._**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

**in mansi ' s home**

mansi - yeh dosti or pyar hoti hi esi chezz ha ki dil asani se vishvass kar beth ta ha..

soon dr. came out from the room..

mansi - kevin kesa ha vo...

kevin- thik ha ab yarr lekin vo kafi chup ha jese koi dhaka laga ha use iss gaadari ka

ali - kya kare miya bharosa jitna kimti hota ha dokha utna hi mehenga ho jata ha..

mansi - sahi kaha tumne..

kevin - agge ka kya plan ha tum logo ka..

hanuman - london or hum abhi nikle ge..

kevin - sorry but as an doctor mein tum logo ko jane nahi de sakta abhijeet ki condition abhi stable nahi ha goli lagne se uska shoulder damage ha..he need rest for one day...

mansi - ek kaam karo kal subaha niklo yaha se border kafi pass padh jata ha. around 10 minute ka lekin sawdhani se border ha matlab army ka khatra ab tak toh vo log chokana hogae honge..

**_in room.._**

abhi was looking outside the window it was raining..he was remembering the daya nad purvj

**_tum mujh par bhool kar bhi goli nahi chala sakte.._****_mujhse nazre churao ge.._****_dost nahi bhai hu mein tumhara.._****_usse bhi bad kar mana ha tumhe mene_****_abhijeet mein tumse pyar nahi karti.._****_vese itne bhi bure nahi ho tum.._****_her laugh , her closeness .._**he came out from thoughts by a touch..he turned and saw ali..

ali - khana khalo miya..

abhi - nahi yarr bhook nahi ha...

hanuman came eating

hanuman - areh kya bhook nahi ha zara yeh dhokla , faffda , jalebi khakar toh dekho..

ali - hanuman pehle tum yeh sab andar nigalo or fir bolo jo bolna ha kyuki adha toh tum mere mooh oar fenk chuke ho..

hanuman - s..s..sorry sir..

and he gulped all.. abhi laughed lightly he remember...ali and hanuman looked at him...

ali - hasa karo isi par ladkiya marti ha..

hanuman (mummred ) - ha nahi toh sir jese jawani mein gussa kar jindagi bhar kuwara reh jae ga bichara..

ali - hanuman mene sunliya ha..

hanuman - sorry sir mera matlab vo nahi tha

**_wah boss what a biryani agar tum officer na hote na toh paka dhabe wale jarur hote jo beuro ke samne ata ha or mein tumhara regular coustmer.._****_abbe pehle khala le phir bolna sara mere mooh par phenk raha ha.._**he came out from thoughts..

ali - bade ajeeb ho khuli ankho se sapna dekhne lag jate ho chalo aoo khana khlo..

meenakshi or mansi ne laga diya hoga..

abhi nodded

**_outside_**trio came out and sat on the table..

kevin - (teasingly )kese ho abhijeet babu..

(abhi was going to say but mansi cut)

mansi - ek minute mein batati hu..(imitating ) ain mujhe kya hua ha mein toh ek dum thik hu..

all laugh abhi smile..soon all finished the dinner and went to room

**_on other side..._**team also finished his dinner and went to there room but the sleep was away from **four**persons eyes..yes four people abhijeet , daya , purvi and none other then the lion of cid acp shrikant pradyuman

**_in room.._**room open person and saw seeing outside..

man - boss..

acp - kya baat ha salukhe soya nahi tu abhi tak..

dr.s - tu konsa soya abhi tak kya baat ha kis soch mein doobe hue ho..

acp - soch raha hu yarr har barr mein kaha chut jata hu pehle nakul jab vo chale gaya toh yeh dono ae ab inme se abhijeet..

dr.s - boss yeh galti nakul or abhijeet ki ha tumne abhijeet ko cid ka dimag kehte ho agar vo dimag hi galat raste par lekar jaa raha ha toh hum kar bhi kya sakte...

acp -tujhe pata ha arjun har barr kehta ha ki mein abhijeet uncle jese hero banuga..ab jab uska yeh hero villan ban raha ha toh mein kya kahu use...tujhe pata ha jab apka vo hero galat kaam karne lag jae na toh bahut hurt hota ha..

dr.s - tu tension maat le yarr hum arjun ko na hi nakul banae ge or na hi abhijeet hum use daya banae ge..samjhe jo sirf achai ka sath de ga...ab yeh sab chod or so jao hmm kal ek bada kadam uthana ha tumhe use pakadna ha..

acp - next day.

**_next day._**all sat on the breakfast table.

hanuman - sara saman mene helicopter mein rakh wa diya isse phel ki koi aae khana kha kar nikalte ha...

voice - itni jaldi bhi kya ha hanuman..

door break cid team enter..and surrounded the cif from front all shocked.. suddenly mansi and kevin came pointing gun..

acp - gun neeche

mansi - pehle app rakhiye..

cif team started stepping back in room..

daya - mansi humne kaha gun neeche..

mansi - sorry daya..

kevin - mansi and he closed the door and locked..it cid team started banging the door..

**_inside the room.._**kevin - hum inhe rokte ha tum log khidki se bhago...

abhi - tum log..

mansi - humari chinta maat kari bhago..

suddenly the door break..kevin fell down..cif jump outside team came and saw them..

acp ( shouted ) - ruk jao abhijeet warna mein goli..

but his sentence left uncompleted the gun fall he saw mansi kicked his hand..

mansi - humare rehte hue esa kabhi nahi hoga..

kevin and mansi took there position cid was also ready..

acp.- daya inhe hum dekhte ha tum unke piche jao..

daya started going...

mansi - kevin..jao use roko.

soon the fight started kevinsi nd cid were fighting kevin was having badluck for getting beat from daya.acp took the charge and ran after them..

**_at garden.._**

all were running to reach the helicopter

acp - ruk jao sab nahi toh mein goli chala du ga or iss barr ise warning mat samjhna..

abhi saw a garden pipe he picked it and throw the pipe hold the hand and make the gun fall...acp ran near abhi..

abhi - tum log jao mein inhe dekhlu ga

ali - lekin tumhe chot..

abhi - uski tum maat socho bus inhe kuch nahi hona chaiye..(and he pointed upwards cif saw a shooter was there pointing the gun all under stand)

hanunam - kis miti ke bane hue ho..

abhi - hindustan ki mitti ka..

and he turned towards acp and ran..and hold hit from the waist acp kicked his knee on his head hardly blood started ozzing from his head he fall

acp - galti kar rahe ho mujhe kamjor samjh kar..

abhi - or galti karte ha mujhe samajh kar

and he got up he was going to punch acp face but acp hold his hand and pinched on his abdomen and his face..abhi fall down agin and this time he fall near gun he picked it and got up pointing towards acp...he shoot but acp got safe and bullet went back.. but some one hold the abhi hand ..he saw it was daya..

daya - mera abhi acp sir ki izat karna janta ha unpar hath uthana nahi

and he punched his face..abhi was only showing that he is defencing but he wasn't he continuously punched him but suddenly the helicopter fan started the wind started flowing..hanuman got down supported abhi and took him inside..


	25. ch 25

**_good evening everyone_**

**_mansi - dekhte ha agar koi khichdi bani_**

**_lucky - sahi kaha mujhe bhi bahut barr feel hota ha is baat ka_**

**_priya - thanku_**

**_gautam 1 - thanku_**

**_dhanu - rose mein abhivi jaldi mile ge or yeh story fully action ha lekin jo iska sequal ha vo pura emotions par ha " no fight " bus 4 ya 5 chapter mein story kahatam hojae gi..._**

**_Gb - thanku here is ur update_**

**_emaan - thanku here is ur update_**

**_now enjoy guys_**

* * *

acp - shit phir nikal gae hath se...

shreya - sir vo log chale toh gae lekin do chooze chod kar chale gae..

purvi - vo chooze nahi ha

shreya gave look of whatever

**_in investigation room_**

mansi an kevin were sitting on the chair..acp was sitting opposite to them..

acp - uthao inhe..

sushant and shreya throw water on the...both came to conssious they blink there eyes for clear vision..and saw the team standing and acp sitting

acp - hosh aa hi gaya..

kevin - hume laga humara khel khatam kardiya ..

acp - aggar tum logo ne zubaan na kholi toh yeh mumkin ha bato kya plan ha unka london mein kyo jaa rahe ha..or kaha ja rahe ha..

kevinsi looked at eachother and brust out laughing..

daya - yeh hasna band karo or batao kaha jaa rahe ha vo..chori karne

kevin - hum jese gadaar nahi ha..

daya slapped him hard

mansi - kevin..

daya - oh toh esa ha ek ko dard ho toh dusra chonch kholta ha fir toh yehi karna padhe ga...

kevin started laughing..

kevin - marlo jitna marna ha marlo agar marr bhi gaya toh bhi ungli tum par uthe gi cid officer ne investigation karte samye li ek officer ki jaan..

daya was going to slap him but

acp - nahi daya yeh dono kafi tedhi chezz ha..(to kevinsi ) plz bata do agge ka plan dekho hum tumhe yeh surity dete ha ki tumhari saza kam kar de ge..

mansi - saza chahe zayda ho chahe cum saza toh saza ha..acp sahab

listening this acp got up and took out his gun..and shoot on kevin's feet.

kevin - ahh..

acp - agli goli sar par hogi..toh batado

kevin - doctor hu sir khud ke patient ya khud ka ilaj karte waqt dard nahi hota maut se toh bhool hi jao..

mansi - app jitni koshish karle sir app harr jae ge

acp went outside angrily all startedfollowing him daya and purvi were last..

mansi - daya purvi ek minute..

daya purvi stop and turned with confused expression..

mansi - daya - purvi mein janti hu ki tum logo ke dil or dimag mein jung chal rahi ha dil kehta ha vo galat nahi ha lekin dimag kehta ha ki vo galat ha.(both downed there head )

mansi - mere garden ke ek dum samne wale flat mein jao shayad tumhe kuch madat mil jae or kya pata abhijeet ke liye jo baat kahi thi ki usne acp sir ko marne ki koshish ki wo shabd tum vapis le lo..

daya took a deep breath and went purvi also went..

kevin - tumhe lagta ha vo mane ge..

mansi - jitna suna ha in dono ke bare mein shayad maan jae

kevin - aggar nahi mane..

mansi - (irritated ) bada hote kya tumhari maa ne neem ka kadha pilya tha ki karele ka juice...

kevin - pata nahi mein kafi chota tha..or vese bhi science ke according bache ko neem ka kadha ya karele ka juice nahi de sakte only mothers milk...

mansi (crying ) - hey bhagwaan abhijeet ki insan ke sath phasa diya mujhe.

kevin - areh usne kaha mene phasaya khud apne pyar mein

mansi - ajj uss ghadi ka pachtawa ho raha ha..jisdin mein is dal dal mein phas gai..

**_outside.._**

acp - sushant ek kamm karo london police ko inform kardo thik ha or shambhu tickets book karao london ki sabki ab yeh log bachne nahi chaiye..

suddenly his phone rang he went outside..

freedy - mujhe bahut bhook lagi ha mein khane chala kuch

sushant - bhook toh hume bhi lagi ha chalo humbhi chalte ha..

and they all started going purvi stop daya..

purvi - daya sir..

daya turned and saw her..

daya - hmm..

purvi - kya hume mansi ki baat ka vishvass karna chahiye

daya - purvi mene maan mein or dimaag mein ab yeh baat ha ki kahi na kahi ha ki abhijeet galat nahi ha lekin kya kare sare saboot uske khilaf or uske baad usne ji acp sir par waar kiya goli chalai us baat ne kahi na kahi mere maan uske liye izzat neeche kardi ha..

purvi - toh app jaa rahe ha waha ?

daya - ha..

**_in flat.._**

daya broke the door he and purvi shock a person was lying dead in front of him..

daya - my god..

they took out the gloves wore it and started checking purvi went near the window

purvi - sir window pannel mein hole ha lagta ha goli bahar se chali ha..

daya came near it took the laser and pass through

daya - oh no

purvi - kya baat ha..

daya - purvi dekho yeh point waha ha jaha se goli chalo ha vo point or koi nahi wo hi ha jaha acp sir or abhi ladh rahe the..ek kaam karo purvi cctv footage magvao jo mansi ke garden mein ha..

purvi - yes sir

**_at beuro.._**

daya and purvi were again and again playing the vedio..

daya - matlab abhijeet ne sachme warr nahi kiya tha vo sirf natak kar raha tha..(he started playing the vedio in slow mo ) yeh goli usi direction chali ha jaha vo flat ha..

voice - itni raat gae tum log kya kar rahe ho

purvi and daya turned up and saw acp anger was on his face..daya got up

daya - s...sir app abhi tak ghar..

acp - topic change karne ki koshish maat karo batao kya kar rahe ho..

(both were silent )

acp (shouted ) - batao

**_in london_**

a beautiful place..big ben , big eye ,palaces , garden , trams , silent street people restaurant..

**_in hotel_**

inside the room mansitting his body was covred with bandages he could listen..

_how now he is_

_he is fine i am shocked to see the recovery in him_

the man inside the room got up wore the coat took the hat and went near the window and looked outside he was none other then abhijeet...

abhi - kabhi kabar dokha ek nae insan ko janam de jata ha...

he took out the goggles and wore...

abhi - yeh dokha hum sabko ko bahut bhari padhe ga taiyar hojao tumhari jung ab ek nae abhijeet se ha..jo iss case ke khatam close hone ke baad paada hoga


	26. ch 26

SACH KI BANI NANAK AAKHAI SACH SUNAISI SACH KI BELA

_MEANING - _I HAVE RELATED THE TRUE WORD OF THE TRUE LORD AS PER HIS WILL.

_HAPPY GURUPURAB_

priya - thanku

mansi - dear samjdaro ko pata chal gaya ha or nihu ko gift mein activa di ha or yeh kaha ke next near no boarding

gb - agge jo kare ge agle chapter mein kare ge

asha - thoda toh pareshan kare ge hi

gautam 1 - thanku

dhanu - thanks for niharika and ab mere pass apke birthday ke liye do confunsion ha ek toh 16 november hosakta ha ya coming monday because 16 somvaar vart hote ha or somvaar yani monday or ha next sequal mein mein surity to nahi de sakti lekin koshish zarur karu gi dayakshi ke liye

emaan - thanku

lucky - thanku

now enjoy the next part on 2 chapters are left to complete part 1

* * *

they show vedio to acp who looked at it very carfully..

daya - sir hume lagta ha ki jo hume body uski maut jo goli abhijeet ne chalai thi vo goli ise lagi ha..

acp.- saf - saf bolo ki kya sabit karna chahte ho..

daya - abhi ne app par nahi vo goli ispar chalai thi..sir iske pas AK 47 thi or sir jis side app khade the vo jagha iske bilkul samne thi iska matlab uska target app the...

acp stamped his hand on table and stood up

acp - yeh coincidence ho sakta ha...

daya - cid mein co - incidence ki jagha nahi ha sir

acp - agar usne mujhe bachaya ha toh mein uska shukar guzar hu lekin kanoon nahi kanoon use saza dega...

**_suddenly dr.s come running_**

dr.s - pradyuman case se related baat pata chali ha

acp - kya ?

dr.s - boss jis insan ki lash mil ha us ka chakar max bank se ha..

acp - max bank

dr.s - ha pradyuman yeh london ka mashoor ha bank ha bade amir logo ka bank ha yeh

acp - tujhe kese pata ?

dr.s - boss yeh chip iske kaan par lagi thi or isme jo naksha ha vo max bank ka ha..

daya - sir kahi agla nishna max bank toh nahi..

acp - aggar esa ha toh mamla international hojae ga jaldi chalo

**_cif side.._**

map was lying on the table..abhi , ali , hanuman , meenakshi were standing..

abhi - hume paise churakar iss jagha se churakar yaha lekar ane ha

ali - miya hum log samjh gae ha lekin tum ab aram karo tumhari tabiyat thik nahi ha

abhi - ali mein thik hu ab

hanuman - nahi abhijeet sir app aram kijiye hum kal plan ko kal anjam de ge..

abhi - tum log bekar ki zid..

meenakshi - hum kal hi action de ge..

trio - its an order.

abhi - ok..

trio smile and started going

abhi - ek minute yarr

trio turned..

abhi - thanku so much ye jante hue bhi ki mujhe itne kanoon todne pade tum logo ne meri madat ki jabki yeh personal case bhi tha..

hanuman - sir itne dino tak kaam karke daya humare bhi close agaya ha isi don't worry

meenakshi - wese sir daya sir ne apke sath dhoka kiya tab bhi app unki madaat

abhi - meenakshi shetty company ka asli malik daya ha isi liye mene hanuman ko daya ke bhes mein bheja or jaha tak mujhe us mr.shetty ke nokar se patta chala ha toh unka khoon iss kaushal ne kiya ha..

hanuman - mujhe ek baat samjh nahi ai hume yeh paise chura kyu rahe ha..

abhi - hanuman jin logo se humne paise churae ha na vo paisa logo ka ha or sirf yeh hi nahi vo sabhi logo is company ke zariye terrorist ko paisa pahunchate ha jese ISI , AI Qaeda , D don or najane kitne groups tak yeh paisa pahunchta ha

all shocked to herd it..

ali - matlab company ek bahana ha asli maksad toh antiwadiyo ko paise pahunchana ha..

abhi - ha agar hum paise na churate toh toh najane abhi tak kitne weapons karid lete

hanuman - abhi or kitne target ha

abhi - kaushik last ha max bank mein isska account ha jise churana ha uske baad parso yeh chapter khatam..kyuki kaushik ka kehl kahatam..

ali - wese miya yeh sab baate tumhe kese pata..

abhi - mr.sheety ki file mein likha tha jo unke ghar par thi usme in sab ameero ke samne use gang ke naam the jinko yeh paisa pahunchate the..

meenakshi - ek or baat apne mujhse yeh paisa world bank mein transfer kyu karwaya..

abhi - meenakshi world bank bure world ka ek bank ha aggar hum yeh paisa hindustan mein rakhte toh yeh paisa gareeb mitane , bacho ki shiksha , kisano ko loan , development mitane ke liye nahi jata yeh paisa jata ameero badi industries ko MNCs ko because of corruption kyuki india 78 position par ha is mamle mein...

hanuman - app kya chahte ha in paiso ka kya ho ?

abhi - mein chahta hu har ek desh ko barbar ak haak mile hanuman or is kaam ko sirf UN hi kar sakti ha...

ali - really abhijeet is kaam ke liye aggar hume gaddari ka nishan bhi lag jae toh bhi koi baat nahi

abhi smile..

**_next day.._**

team landed to london and directly started the mission to caught abhijeet

**_outside the max bank.._**

**_in car.._**

the senerio shocked to all

acp.- my god

daya - hume der hogai..

the money was flying in air..suddenly a bike came from there back and landed at front of them biker saluted them..and ran..

acp - daya vo abhijeet ha...pakdi use...

and the chase started abhi was in thieves coustume and was having helmet...and running the bike..acp shoot started shooting from the back but abhi was some turning the bike again soon they reach to london bridge..daya stop the car..

acp.- gadi kyu roki..

daya - sir london bridge open ho raha ha..

acp saw london bridge dividing soon a knock was there on acp's side acp down the window and saw to see the biker..the biker waved ..and ran the bike acp got down the biker jump from the london bridge but acp pointed the bike tyre and shoot the bullet puncher bike's tyre the bike landed other side the biker fall

acp - yes

**_on other side.._**

car stop abhi , hanuman and meenakshi got down..and ran near biker...

hanuman - ali sir..

and he removed the helmet ali 's head was bleeding..

abhi - hanuman ali ko hospital lekar chalo jaldi..meenashi tum paiso ka dekho..

hanuman lift ali and all sat in the car and drived off

**_cid team side_**

acp - shreya hospitals ko inform karo mujhe paka pata ha ki vo dusri side bahut buri taraha se gira ha..vo ali , hanuman or meenakshi pakka kisi na kisi hospital mein admit kare...purvi bank se pata karo kitne ki chori hui ha or list mangvao jitne bhi accounts chori ka shikar hue ha

daya (pov) - hey bhagwaan abhi ko sahi salamat rakhna


	27. ch 27

**_happy children day in advance i will gave reply tommorow of ur review and tommorow is the end of sequal_****_now enjoy_**

* * *

**_in room_**

shreya - sir humara shak thoda galat tha...

acp- kya ?

shreya - hospital mein abhijeet nahi baliki admit ha..

daya - what wo biker ali thankgod...

acp - jitna shukar mana ha manalo kyuki abhijeet yaha se toh bach gaya lekin mere hatho se nahi..ali konse hospital mein admit ha..

shreya - city hospital..

acp - lets go..

**_in hospital_**

team enter and went near reception

acp - excuseme

man - yes sir..

acp - we are from cid mumbai india any ali is admit in ur hospital today

man - yes sir..just a minute..room no.604

acp.- thanku

and they started moving

purvi - sir vo bank ka sara paisa sirf ek hi account se chori hua ha

acp - what sirf ek hi account kiska ha vo account

purvi - kaushal

daya - wo shetty company ka malik..

acp - shetty company..

daya - yes sir iska malik pehle anand shetty tha

acp went to flashback..

**_tum chinta maat karo pradyuman mein tumhare bache ka khayal rakhu ga.._****_anand mein ne ek beta shrikavat ek beta sham ko diya ha pata nahi iss case mein mein bach bhi paunga ke nahi lekin mere bacho ko achi parwarish dena.._**

he came out from thoughts with voice

daya - sir

acp - ha

daya - kaha kho gae app

acp.- kahi nahi purvi abhijeet ne apna pata zaru likhwaya hoga pata karo konsa likh waya ha tab tak hum ali se milkar ate ha..

purvi - yes sir

**_in ali's room.._**

all enter and saw ali lying with O2 mask

acp sat near him..

acp - keso ho senior inspector ali..

listning this ali open his eyes and saw cid team..seeing daya he become angry

acp - tumhari halat dekh kar acha nahi lagraha lekin tum ruke bhi nahi..

ali was not replying anything..

acp - akela feel ho raha ha ? chalo koi baat nahi ek barr thik hojao fir apne sathiyo ke pass pahunch jana jail mein..kyuki unhe pakad ne mein ab hume deri nahi hogi..

purvi enter

purvi - sir pata chal gaya vo sab red star hotel mein ha..

ali shocked

acp - toh chalo..

acp got all went

ali (pov) - abhijeet itna pagal toh nahi ha ki mera naam likh wae or pata bhi sahi likhwae akhir chal kya raha ha mujhe thik nahi lag raha ha

**_in hotel_**

abhi - mein as a staff enter karu ga company mein as an agent security check karne or waqt rehte kaushal ke cabin mehin jauga or kaam khatam..

and he started packing bag..

hanuman - or hum kya kare ge..

abhi stop packing the bag he took out gun from the bag..looked at it

abhi - i am sorry meenakshi , hanuman..

he turned and pointed gun towards them both..

hanuman - ye..ye ..kya kar rahe ha sir app

abhi - maff karna lekin yeh saza sirf mujhe milni chahiye...

and he shoot the gun twice..bullet hit on stomach..both falled down and started breathing heavily..abhi came near them..

abhi - sorry..

he got up and went..

**_soon cid team enter and saw them lying in pool of blood_**

acp - my god..

team ran near them purvi ran near meenakshi and daya near hanuman and started patting the cheeks..

purvi - dono zinda ha

purvi - meenakshi ankhe kholo meenakshi..

daya - ankhe kholo hanuman hanuman...

hanuman open his eyes little

daya - kisne kiya hanuman ye sab bolo

hanuman - a...a...a..abhi..abhijeet s..s...sir..

and he got unconscious

daya - my god jaldi hospital lekar jana hoga hume

shreya - mein ambulance bulati hu..

acp - shreya freedy tum log inke pass ruko..daya purvi chalo game khatam karne ka waqt aa gaya ha..abhijeet shetty company mein ha yeh dekho naksha..

**on other side..**

abhijeet enter in the company

abhi he started looking around

abhi - ajj yah toh mein khud mar jauga yah to apni zindagi barbad karva du ga..

and he started moving..

and suddenly collied with a girl..the shock to see the man..

abhi - i am sorry..

he got up and started moving..

girl connect on bluetooth..

girl - kaushal sir abhijeet building mein ha..

kaushal - what !! konse floor par..shneha

sneha - sir 1st floor

kaushal saw through the floor he started laughing

kaushal - shikari khud shikar hone ke liye aggaya..

**_abhi side_**

abhi was walking and looking here and there

suddenly he surrounded by the gaurds pointing gun towards them he herd a laughing voice he started looking here and there and saw speaker..

voice - kese ho abhijeet babu khud shikar hogay or vo bhi bina kisi nakab mein or kisi sath ke

abhi - nakab mein gaddar ate ha kaushal..or kisne kaha mein akele aya hu

soon the great bang was there downside..

cops enter with cid team..acp in speaker

acp - sabhi log apne hathiyar phenk do or abhijeet apne apko humare hawale kardo

police ne tumhe charo taraf se gher liya ha

abhi - kabhi nahi sir..

and he shoot the gun in air..police found he was shooting them ao they also started shooting but mistake they shoot gaurd soon the firing started from both side..cops were shooting gaurds mean time abhi skip from there..

kaushik - bahut chalak ha pata tha isse ki bodygaurds or security ko harane ke kafi log chahiye

sneha - sir i think hume bhagna chahiye..

kaushik - sahi kaha..

both ran outside..

**_in hall_**

kaushik - jaldi karo sneha..

voice - itni jaldi bhi kya ha kaushik ji or sneha ji..

both turned and saw abhijeet..pointing gun towards them..abhi was going to shoot kaushal but kaushal forward sneha..the bullet shoot her she dead kaushal throw her aside..

kaushal - nir hathe par waar karna officer ko shobha nahi deta

abhi - thik ha fir..

abhi throw the gun..

kaushal - phirse phasgaye ab toh tumhari harr pakki kyuki mein martial arts ka champion reh chuka hu..

and he removed his coat abhi also removed his jacket and rolled his cuffes..soon the fight started between..kaushal was beating abhi badly with his techniques..

abhi herd something

**_voice - us gusse ko jagao abhijeet _**

abhi saw marry standing back kaushal

**_marry - kyuki yeh wahi ha jisne tumhari maa ko mara daya ko anath kiya.._**

listning this abhi become angry..he saw kaushal laughing

kaushal - tum itne kamjor ho pata nahi tha..

but his mouth got shut after receiving a tight punch in his abdomen..he saw abhi got up..abhi hold his collar

abhi - teri wajha se mera bhai maa baap ke pyar ko tadpa..

he kicked his knee on kaushal's abdomen..

abhi - teri wajha se meri maa tadap tadap kar mar gai..

he punched his face he fall down abhi came near him and hold him

abhi - uss orphanage ke bache cheekte rehgae uss agg mein

and he kicked again..

abhi - najane teri wajha se kitne masoom mare ge kai atankwadi humle mein and he gave him a last time hard kick..it was enough for kaushal he died abhi throw him aside..

**_marry - uss locker ko kholo abhijeet wo basment mein ha usme sheety ke baad tumhari maa ne hi secreat chupaya jaldi jao..taki mujhe mukti mil sake.._**

abhi started runing..he reached near the stairs

voice - ruk jao abhijeet..

abhi turned and saw daya

abhi - daya plz ek akhribarr meri baat manlo mujhe jane do bus ek barr mein vo sach janlu phir mein khud ko surrender kardu ga..

daya looked at abhi he was breathing heavily his lips were ozzing the blood his head also he was very tired..

daya - mein kese manlu ki tum surrender kardo ge...

abhi - teri kasam yarr

**_daya lost in some memories.._**

_teri kasam yarr mene yeh khoon nahi kiya._

_mein tujhe kabhi nahi dokha du ga teri kasam_

_tere bete ko kahani sunae bigare mein kaai nahi jauga teri kasam yarr_

**_he jerk and came out from thoughts with voice_** **_it was acp_**

acp - yeh kya kiya tumne tumhare samne tha tumne pakda kyu nahi..

daya - s..s..s..sorry sir..

acp - kaha gaya vo

daya - basment sir

**_in basment.._**

abhi - itni badi tijori ka password kya hosakta ha..zebra numerical mein

he typed..

abhi - shit dennied..shetty ne yeh locker banwaya tha or company daya ke naam ki thi..daya ka birth date yes..

he typed the locker open..he shocked it was a big room he entered and shocked to see the rooms were having pics of acp

he looked it carefully it was story of acp his marraige after then 3 sons then 3 sons with different people he could identify one was his mother and another was shetty family he reached near big pic he got shocked it was fours person acp , , nakul, daya and himself..he could understand the meaning of this..daya and acp also entered and looked around there was a huge shock for them also...


	28. ch 28

**_dhanu - _****_so sorry mein 9 baje update nahi karpai due to some issues or mujhe apki thodi madat chahiye thoda personal ha agli story ke regarding because ap bahut purane reader reh chuke so_**

**_borney - ya aki entry or story ki ending now enjoy or ha welcome back hope apke exam ache hoe ho_**

**_asha - suspense ab bhi ha_**

**_priya - here is ur update dear enjoy_**

**_mansi - ha ha ha_**

**_crascresta - thanku dear here is ur update_**

**_eman - thanku dear here is ur update_**

**_lucky - thanku dear here is ur update_**

* * *

**_guys yeh ha last update is story story mein kya hua kyu hu wo sabhi chezze isme batae ge or story ke ane wale villan ke bare mein bhi and guys last mein ek chtot sa vote kana h kos story likh jae next plz review_**

* * *

after few months in india..

news channels...

reporter - ajj international court mein most wanted criminal abhijeet jisne bade bade bussinessman ko luta unka ajj case tha..jisme unhone chori ka arop or cif inspectors ke pariwar ko kidnap kar unse kaam karwane ka gunha kabool kiya ha international court of justice ne ye faisla ki ha unse pata kiya jae ki paisa kaha ha or unki saza bhi 1 din baad jab court khule ga tab sunai jae gi..

television off

ali (angrily ) - dekha mansi kya kiya usne sara ilzam khud par le liya yeh jhoot bolkar..

mansi - pagal hogaya ha vo pata nahi kab sudhre ga yeh

hanuman - or saboot vo paisa bhi wahi world bank mein ruka hua ha sir bank walo ka kehna ki account book chahiye..lekin wo bhi nahi pata kaha ha..

kevin - yeh sab chodo ab acp sir ko jo tane mil rahe ha unka kya..

**_in cid beuro.._**media was around the acp who was silent..

report - apka ek officer jiske bare mein ajj pata chala ha ki vo aphika beta ha or senior inspector daya ka sakha bhai ha vo ajj ek criminal ha apko yeh baat sunkar kesa jhatka laga..

reporter 2 - kya apko lagta ha vo begunaha ha..

report 3 - kya ek acp ke bacho mein ek criminal ki soch ha..

listning this dr.s become anger..

dr.s - kehna. kya chahte ha app..

reporter - yehi ki kahi acp khud toh kahi ek criminal nahi ha..

dr.s anger bar raised

dr.s - yeh kya criminal - criminal laga rakhi ha hain (all media got silent ) jab aplogo ka beta ek criminal nikle ga toh apko kesa lage ga boliye bilkul wese jesa hume lag raha ha or ha aggar mera dost criminal hota na toh vo apne ek bete par goli na chalata or nahi apne bete ko jail bhej ta samjhe kya (all become silent ) ab bhag jaiye yaha se..

(soon all media went )

dr.s - chalo pradyuman , daya flight ka time hogaya ha netherland ka time hogaya ha..

and they started moving acp and daya had become silent now days salukhe took charge on them trio now live in one house only..

**_cif side.._**

shambhu came near..ali

shambhu - sir iss file par sign chahiye...

ali - lao..

he gave file ali was going to sign but in stop in mid..

**_us file mein ha sab kuch..or vo shetty ke ghar ha.._**

ali - my god..

hanuman - kya hua sir..

ali - bata hu meenakshi jaldi se mumbai use phone lagao jispar tumhe vishvas ha or ha jaldi..

meenakshi dialled..and gave

meenakshi - sir daya sir ko lagaya ha (all looked at her )mujhe sirf unpar vishvass ha..

ali - jaldi lao..daga phone utha plz

**_on other side_****_in car_**

daya 's phone rang..he took out

daya - meenu..(he accept ) ha meenu..

**_cif side_**

ali looked at meenakshi how started looking here and there

ali - daya mein bol raha hu ali

daya - bolo ali

ali - daya meri baat suno abhijeet ko bachaya ja sakta ha ..

daya shocked to herd that..

daya - hello ali kese bacha sakte ha jaldi batao plz..

acp looked at him..daya kept phone on speaker..

ali - daya shetty ke ghar hare rang ki file ha zebra ke piche ek locker ha usme usse court pahunchao kal

acp - ali

ali - kon ?

acp - mein acp pradyuman..ali us file mein ha kya..?

ali - sir uss file mein karan ha ki abhijeet ne wo sab kyu kiya ?

acp - thik ha hum abhi vo file lete ha

ali - daya locker ka password tumhara birth date ha..

daya - thanku ali..

ali - miya jaldi karo kahi der na ho jae hume..

and they cut the call..

**_cif side.._**

hanuman - sir vo file ke bare mein hum bhool hi gae the..

meenakshi - matlab abhijeet sir bach gae..

ali - nahi meenakshi sawal abhi bhi wahi ha..account book kaha ha he khuda khuch reham kar uska irrada bura nahi ha..

suddenly meenakshi phone rang she went aside

meenakshi - ha maa..

maa - beta tune vo gehne bank mein rakhwa diye..

meenu bite her toungemm

meenakshi - k..k..karwa diya ha maa (pov - ajj yaad se karwane padhe ge )

maa - tu toh shaadi karne nahi wali itni jaldi

meenakshi - maa ...acha maa mein rakhti hu

she kept instantly..and took deep breath..

**_cid team side.._**

purvi , daya , acp and salukhe reach to sheety home and open the locker..daya took out the file and shock to read it and lost in thoughts..

**_vo black money ha_**

**_hum ese khule amm rate nahi dal sakte_**

voice - daya

daya jerk and looked at acp

daya - sir ye..ye..file..

he gave the file to dr.s..

acp - kya likha ha isme..

dr.s - boss isme jo likha use padh kar tumhare hosh udh jae ge..

acp - esa kya ha

dr.s - boss darasal isme likha ha yeh sab amir log sk company ke jariye atankwadiyo ko paise pahunchate ha

acp - what !!

dr.s - boss abhi yeh emotional hone ka waqt nahi ha hume yeh file pahunchani hogi court mein..

**_on other side.._**

cops were beating abhi badly he was tired with chair..and was in semi counsious state vishvass enter

vishvass - this case is under my control u go know i will ask in my style..

cops went..

vishvass came near him..and made him stand..

vishvass - dubara milkar acha laga abhijeet..chalo.ab ache bache ki tarha bata do vo file kaha ha..

abhi - file jaha bhi ha lekin tujh jese gadar ke hath kabhi nahi lage gi..

vishvass become anger he hit abhi's head with wall abhi fall and got unconscious

**_at night.._**

meenakshi - chalo ab bank jayati hu nahi toh maa fir bole gi..

and she packed up and went..

**_im bank_**

meenu open her locker and saw a booklet..

meenu - yeh kya ha..

she took out and shock to see the booklet..

meenu - yeh

she kept the jewellery in locker lock and it and went hurriedly..

**_outside.._**

**_in car_**

meenu dialled someone..

meenu - phone uthaiye ali sir..

ali picked ..

ali - hello

meenu - account book milgai sir..(ali shocked ) mere locker mein thi..abhijeet ne rakhiwai ho shayad..

ali - meenakshi hume yeh foren pahuchani hogi

meenu - lekin cid wale kab ke nikal chuke ha

ali - ek kaam karo mere ghar ajao mein abhi ke abhi nikalta hu zak se tickets book karwata hu..

meenu - sir 13 ghant lagte ha yaha se hum tume par pahunch nahi pae ge..

ali - meenakshi case ki timings 1 se 3 ha mein ek baje tak pahunch jauga..waha..

**_next day.._**

**_in intentional court _**

judge came all stood up judge sat on his place

judge - call the culprit

cops brought abhi in handcuffs..daya eyes fall on him he was in very bad condition daya felt a pinch tear develop in his eyes seeing him his face was having blood patches not only his face but arms also his head was also bleeding..he can understand how much pain and torcher he had suffered

acp (pov) - bus thodi der or mere bache phir tum humare sath chalo ge

cops made abhi stand abhi had open his eyes forcefully his head was spinning he wanted to close but he had to stay awake

abhi (pov) - hey bhagwaan bus faisla suna ha fir mere sath jo karna ha karlena

judge - start the case..

lawyer got up

lawyer - today is only decision day my lord culprit had also agreed his crime..

soon the defence lawyer got up..

lawyer 2 - my lord i want to present a proof which can proof my clint is innocent..

abhi saw them with jerk...and shock..

lawyer - this file had brought by cid from the mumbai

acp and daya looked at him but abhi didn't looked at him

lawyer - my lord here is the proof that this cid officer was performing the duty..

and he show him he nodded and passed to against lawyer..

lawyer - how can u say that this file is not made..know..

lawyer 2 - the signature and bonds have sign of the people ( he pointed the victims from whom abhi stole )

lawyer - i agree on that but where is that money..

lawyer 2 looked at acp and daya who shocked they looked at lawyer 2 and nodded in now..

jundge - he is write where is the

(but he stop listning thud voice )

all turned and shock abhi had got unconscious

daya - abhi..

purvi - abhijeet

daya ran towards him and kept his head in his lap..

daya - abhi ankhe kholo

purvi - abhi plz ankhe kholo..

acp (tearly ) - salukhe dekhna isse...

dr.s came and saw blood was coming from abhi 's mouth

dr.s - boss isse internal bleeding ho rahi ha foren hospital admit karwao

lawyer - they are doing drama majesty..

voice - control ur tongue mr..

all turned and saw ali..

ali came near

ali - sorry to interference my lord but plz send abhijeet its emergency i will answer the whole enquire

judge - who are u..

ali - my self senior inspector ali from crime investigation force and abhijeets patner 2nd clupter but he cheated me and i know the reason..but plz send him hospital..

judge - send abhijeet hospital

daya picked up abhi..

ali - cid officer plz stay here...

cid shocked

ali - u have to listen the turth

cops took abhi..

**_in cluprit box_**

ali was standing..

ali - my lord i want to speak in my mother tongue because speaking truth in my mother language is better why to tell the felling..

judge - i request all to plz wear the translators..

ali - sir is case ki shuruwaat mr. shetty ke khoon ho se hui thi jiska khoon mr.kaushal ne kiya tha sir sk company ka asli pesha tha ameero se paisa leaker atankwadiyo ko pahunchana or jinhone membership li thi unki list apke pass aa chuki ha vo file..sir mr. shetty cid mumbai ke acp ke kafi ache dost the..acp sir ke 3 bete the sir abhijeet , daya , nakul ek case ke doran acp sir ke pure pariwarr ko khatra tha isi liye unhone teeno bacho ko apne se alag kardiya **_(acp closed his eyes tear fall from his eyes all were listning it carfully )_**

ali - daya pahuncha mr.sheety ke ghar abhijeet pahuncha mr.shrivastav ke ghar or nakul pahuncha ghansham ke ghar jo ki acp sir ka nokar tha or mr. shrivastav ek police officer the acp sir ko yeh nahi lata tha ki shetty ka asli chehra kya ha dosto ko esa dhoka dena unhe galat laga mr.sheety ne apna pura business sahi raste par lane ki koshish ki or baad mein company naam kardi daya..company me girawat dekh kaushal ko gussa aya usne sheety ka pariwarr mitane ki koshish ki lekin company ko apne naam karwane ke liye daya ko marne ki zarurat thi..isi liye kaushal ne dhoondna shuru kardiya..sheety ki maut ki khabar sunkar shrivastava alert hogae..isi liye unhone abhijeet ko uski maa ke sath bhej diya hydrabad kaushal ko kahi na kahi shak hogaya ki daya shrivastava ke pass ha kyuki vo dono kai baar milte the..isi liye daya ko dhundne ke liye unhone abhijeet ke pita ko bhi maar dala..

**_(daya closed his eyes and down with shame because due to him abhijeet 's second father died )_**

ali - lekin yeh khoon kharaba yaha nahi ruka ...daya ko mrs. sheety jinka khoon waha se thodi door hua tha unhone daya ko mary ke hath mein sonph diya..kaushal ko iska bhi pata chal gaya phir uske baad use yeh pata laga ki marry orphanage mein kaam karti ha kaushal ne daya ko kabhi dekha nahi tha toh usne pure orphanage mein agg lagadi use laga ki daya toh gaya lekin nahi uss daya ki dead body nahi mili..acp sir jab 5 saal baad jab mumbai ae toh unhe pata laga ki mr.shrivastav or mr.sheety ki family ka khoon hogaya ha or unhone yeh bhi laga ki unhone daya or abhijeet ko bhi kho diya maut ko suscide ka roop diya gaya tha isi liye police ne bhi case band kardiya..or ajj itne salo baad abhijeet achanak us ghar mein gaya or thoda bahut body ke marks dekhne ke baad pata laga ki vo suscide nahi muder tha..uske baad case ki investigation karta gaya or sir mujhe bhi ek atankwadiyo ke group mein behja gaya tha as a mission by headquater but vo mission fail hogaya unhone mujhe band kardiya or jab ankhe khuli toh mein abhijeet , daya or purvi ke samne tha daya ko hume strength ke liye shamil kiya or purvi ko as a hacker but dono ne dhoka diya..**_(he looked at them both down there head )_** fir hum logo ne chori ki or dusri taraf hum logo ne hanuman ko bheja tha as dayaanad shetty company mein taki vo ane wali deals ko rok sake..

judge - what about that locker...

ali - sir ghansham or mrs.shrivastav har 5 saal baad waha jate the sheety ne marne se pehle un teeno ko kaha tha ki agar mission mein acp ko ya unme se kisi or ko kuch hogaya toh vo unhe tasviro ke zariye bacho ko unke asliyat pata chal se

lawyer - what about money ?

ali - sir har ek desh mein corruption ha toh fir paiso ko nuksan hone ke chance's kafi the isi liye humne wo sara paisa world bank mein jama karwadiya ha jo account book ke bina kahi nahi jae ga..and here it is sir yeh paisa sirf hindustan ka nahi balki har us desh ka jinhone khoon paseena bahaya ha isiliye abhijeet chahta tha ki yeh paisa sirf hindustan ko na jae har ek desh ko jae jiski un paiso ko jarurat ha that's it my lord ab mein yeh pass book UNO ko dena chahta hu taki vo in paiso ka kya karna ha..

judge - there is one more thing why the inspector wanted to kill u..

ali - wo hume marna nahi chahta tha balki nikalna chahta tha usne esa kuch bhi nahi kiya humare pariwar ke sath jo usne bola vo galat bola kyuki vo nahi chahta tha ki hum is chakar mein phase

there was silent in the court

judge took out the pen and started writing the order..

judge - on the basis of evidence court find guilty of the rich person and order to gave life imprisoment more over the main culprit senior abhijeet innocent so court gave order to leave him with honour(ali took a deep breath and attached the back with wall and close the eyes )

judge - and order to divide money according to needs of country but as the indian country had contributed more in the case i order on the behalf of court to give india more share..

the case closed..

judge got up and move soon all went on team and ali were there it was silent as team were facing head down due to shame and ali was closing eyes to get releiff from the burden..

suddenly his phone rang..he picked..

ali - hello...hum ate ha..

ali turned towards team..

ali - sir..

all looked at him..

ali - urgent ha doctor ne bulaya ha..

all shocked..

daya - abhi..me...mera abhi thik ha..

ali - yeh nahi bataya..hospital jakar pata lage ga..

dr.s felt a hand on his knee he saw acp breathing heavily he..shocked and started rubbinh his back..

dr.s - relax pradyuman kich nahi hoga use..plz..

ali - aplog plz chaliye

**_in hospital_**

team and alo ran inside and reached a room doctor came out..

purvi - doctor abhi...abhijeet..

dr. - who ?

ali - my self ali we are asking about patient inspector abhijeet..

dr. - so u are the family..

daya - is is he alright my brother is alright plz tell

dr. - relax mr. now u have to make ur mind calm before having decision..

daya - plz doctor tell

dr. - the patient is stable but...

* * *

ab yeh but sequal mein hoga..

**_guys now u have to choose_**

A ) My STATE

B ) PAST and PRESENT ( new story )

C ) JUNG 2

**_jiski jayda votes ae gi vo likhna shuru karu gi kal plz reply.._**


End file.
